Counting stars
by Zeldafan29
Summary: As a Princess, Sofia's been pressured to marry a prince for the good of Enchancia, to her dismay all thus far are unlikeable. Turns out, she has her heart set out for the royal sorcerer, but finds herself clueless as to how to tell him. In dire need of love couching, she turns to her sister, which spirals her life out of control into a whole new dilemma. (Sofia is 18)
1. Chapter 1: Love

**AN- Hey readers, this is my first Sofia the first story so please don't expect it to be absolutely perfect. I am a big fan of STF and the amazing characters it has brought to me, and the ships of course. Cedfia might not be everyone's cup of tea but it is definitely mine, which is why I've based this story on it. If you do not respect this shipping used in my writing please click off, thank you. Sofia is 18 and Cedric is 30.**

 **Shipping's: C/S , A/D**

 **Synopsis: Sofia and Cedric have been best friends since she was little so when she starts developing stronger feelings for him, she asks Amber for help.**

 **Rated: T (language)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SFT or any of the characters. All rights belong to Disney.**

 **Just a note: The first chapter is always the most boring chapter of any love story because it's setting the plot and nothing major happens, so yes this chapter isn't going to be the most interesting and won't be instant Cedfia I do apologise, but please be patient thanks!**

* * *

You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,  
Love like you'll never be hurt,  
Sing like there's nobody listening,  
And live like it's heaven on earth."  
― William W. Purkey

* * *

 **Enchancia.**

According to the best romance novels, films and TV series' it's awfully simple to reveal your feelings to your crush. Whether it's: Tripping with loads of books and having your crush gaze love-stricken into your eyes whilst he picks up your books and hands them to you, a romantic boat ride, bumping into your crush, starring in a dangerous situation in which your crush miraculously is there to save you or simply saying _hi_ and everything moves on from there, (most likely a _"wanna go for coffee"_ addition afterwards).

Bullshit. If you have a crush, these pointless coincidences will never happen like they do in movies or books and therefore be a waste of your time and effort.

Sofia, being a Princess has been expected to find a suitor since she turned sixteen, which of course has been nothing but exhausting. Her suitors she had encountered were either: Snooty and arrogant, horrible and demanding or too clingy. None were up to her standard so she was forced to kindly turn them down. Sofia hated being rude, but when faced with certain Princes she was triggered like fire on gasoline; she would instantly fire up to reject them.

Cedric was her best friend as he had been for ten years prior to this moment in her life. They both shared a delightful interest in sorcery and anything related to that of magic. Intrigued by the wonders magic could behold, fascinated by the spells and enchantments that Cedric would perform to her. As a little girl, watching Cedric the sensational perform magic shows at her birthday party was something out of a fairy-tale. Trick mirrors, disappearing vases, creating a duplicate of a person or thing it was all so incredible to witness.

She had remembered at the age of thirteen when she was asked by her father and Lord Gilbert to show Lady Joy around the castle whilst they discussed important matters like a new bridge being built, despite them saying they would arrive on a different date then when they actually arrived. It was the day of the dance in the village, which she attended every year. Last with Ruby and Jade, but this time Amber and James would be joining her too. She was so excited, which is why after they arrived earlier than expected, Sofia felt annoyed and torn as to what to do. It all became apparent when Cedric had been scattering around the castle, chasing Wormwood yelling: _Doppler duplicato!_ which in fact duplicated anything the spell touched. Cedric had been trying to clone Wormwood so he could have two evil sidekicks instead of one, but Wormwood wouldn't let it happen. Sofia's chance to escape from her duties was at her fingertips, so before Joy was to arrive she slipped into Cedric's workshop to try out the spell. Firstly, on an apple. When she attempted it first, she took Clover with her and duplicated an apple which turned pink. In no time to taste the apple, she repeated the exact same spell on herself and in a flash of light, another Sofia stood beside her.

Assuming all was fine, she left for the dance, discreetly, after briefly explaining to her copy what her task was. Unfortunately, to her dismay, her copy was actually the complete opposite of nice, causing chaos and mischief in the castle and at the dance. When her copy left Joy at the castle and came to the dance, she realised the painful truth that she had fucked up the spell completely. In the end she was forced to tell her father what she had done and Cedric removed the Sofia and the fake amulet he had obtained from her.

Many times after, she would mess up spells whether it was a simple hair spell that went disastrously wrong or setting her bedroom on fire at the other end of the mistakes- with-magic scale. Naturally, as an optimistic person she would always have an idea how to fix her problem even if it meant taking the weighty blame.

For years and years, Cedric had wanted nothing more than to snatch the amulet away for himself in hope that he could obtain its power and take over the kingdom. His sly cowardice proved to be just as reckless and full of holes as his plot was. On taking the amulet he would yes have unimaginable power, but for how long? What would happen if the King and his guards managed to stop this evil sorcerer from his evil deeds?

Cedric wasn't too worried on any repercussions of his plans, for he assumed no one or nothing would stand in his way in fear of being hurt. It was all finally proven that he wasn't as cruel as he first had noted about himself. For when he managed to obtain a power so ghastly, he foiled his own wishes. A medusa stone he was gifted by the fellow ex head master of Hexley Hall. It contained the ability to freeze anybody at one zap of it. Along with other sorcerers of neighbouring kingdoms, they too were allowed one, green little medusa stone to be placed on top of their wands. It's purpose was to seek revenge for being cast aside or mistreated in the sense of being used for silly things like magic performances for kid's parties. Instead of real great magic, such as saving the Kingdom on attempts where villains would claim it theirs or using spells to aid the King or Queen in other ways that didn't include entertainment for children.

All he was required to do was freeze the: King, Queen, Amber, James, the guards, Baileywick and any other pest that might try to prevent him from his task. Especially the goody goody Princess Sofia. Seemingly, it was no harder than using the amulet which made it easy as to when he finally froze all but one person...

Reluctantly, he fumbled and stuttered at the chance to freeze his best friend and so it seemed the compassion buried deep down in his heart had broke free and was now present. Sofia smashed the medusa stone and the spell was broken, leaving the King to deal with the traitor.

Cedric was thrown in the dungeon as consequence from his attempt to commit regicide almost to the King. No matter how Sofia pleaded to her father for him to be released, Roland refused and so he was left to rot in the dungeon. That all changed when she visited him to confront him, wondering why he did it and why he said they were never friends. He apologised. He didn't mean any of it. Thankfully, his words of empathy must have been as pure as he claimed as when Grimtrix flew over to Enchancia to check up on Cedric, instead of allowing power to get the better of him, he saved Sofia from Grimtrix which allowed him a second chance from King Rolland. The King warned Cedric for if it was not for Sofia he would still be rotting in his cell so Cedric became indebted to her. From then on, he gave up the lust for power, instead he concentrated on improving his magic skills and mending his bond with the King.

Strangely, Sofia started feeling queasy around Cedric as she grew up, shivery and full of life. Butterflies were dancing around in her stomach and she began noticing that she felt breathless around him. Her lungs would tighten, her heart would beat faster and she often found herself knocking at his door twice as much as she would normally. For all those snooty Princes full of arrogance and self entitlement, she realised that Cedric was the one for her.

She was in love.

Upon falling in love, she had no clue as to what she should do. He was only a sorcerer, not a Prince, Duke or with any title except the King's clumsy fool of a sorcerer. Not to mention her father's burning hatred for his past actions. How silly she was to think that he would ever forgive him. Obviously, forgiveness was built and moulded over time, but enough for him to court his daughter? Now that's a stretch.

Princes and Princesses are suppose to marry, it's tradition. Only, let's not forget that Rolland married Miranda who was but a mere shoemaker, so maybe her plan to marry Cedric one day wasn't so cursed or impossible after all.

 ** _7_** ** _AM - Sofia's room._**

As the sun burst into her bedroom windows, the young Princess now an adult rose from her sleep and rubbed her eyes, greeted by the bright daylight that succumbed the most of her bedroom. Robin and Mia were at the bay of her window, chirping away as they did every morning and Clover had just arrived through the hole in her wall.

"Goooood morning, Princess Sofia!" He shouted energetically, hopping over to her.

"Morning, Clover" She replied, still tired. Sofia carefully clambered out of bed and sauntered over to her closet, staring horrified into the mirror at the awful state of her hair. Knotted and curly, her hair sprung into all different directions, and as for her face she realised she forgot to remove her makeup from the ball last night, leaving black smudges under her eyes. "Oh man, oh man, my hair is a mess, my face is covered in my makeup I never wiped off and I've got a visit from Prince Zander, this morning!" She said in a panic, grabbing a brush from her dressing table.

"Calm down Sof, let me help," Clover said.

"Thanks Clover," She smiled, trying to brush her hair so it didn't look like a birds nest. "How did my hair end up like this anyway? I only had one drink last night and only danced with two people before heading off to bed!" said Sofia in annoyance, trying to tame her locks.

Clover bounced over to Robin and Mia who sat quietly by the window, "Hey you two, our Princess is having a major problem, could you get a bowl of water?" Clover said hurriedly.

"No can do, we're birds, not castle servants," Robin said rudely.

"Robin!" Mia chirped. "Sofia needs our help!" She added.

"Alright hold on then..." Rolling her eyes.

In the nick of time, Robin and Mia returned with a bowl of glistening water and placed it on Sofia's window seat. "Here you go―"

"Aw thanks birds! Sofia over here!" Clover bellowed, trying to grab the frantic Princesses attention.

Sofia didn't listen at first, she was too busy picking out a gown. Starting to be like Amber it seemed; normally the first dress she saw was fine even if she wore it the previous couple of days. No. She knew for a fact that after yawning through the boring tea party with Prince Zander, Cedric would be in the gardens practising his new spell to make flowers grow in an instant after they had been planted.

For that reason and that reason only did she care which gown was to be selected. "That dress?" She thought carefully. "Oh gosh, I can't chose that one..." Another wave of panic floated in which only made it trickier to pick. Luckily, she saw the perfect dress, green with rose petals scattered perfectly over it. "That's the one!" She said in relief. Grabbing the dress from its hanger, she finally noticed poor Clover pulling at the bottom of her nightdress.

"Oh Sorry Clover!" She apologised. "I wasn't ignoring you, I'm just so busy with picking out the perfect dress for Zander"

"Uh huh, the perfect dress to see that Prince in? I don't believe you, you complained for nearly two hours last night about having to yet again turn down another suitor and now all of a sudden you are picking out the perfect dress for him?" Clover questioned her, folding his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, yep pretty much!" She lied, laughing at the same time.

"C'mon Sof, we are best friends, so what's the dress really for?"

"Okay...I'll tell you..." She gulped. What if they laughed at her. "It's for Cedric...I kind of have a crush on him..."

"Cedric?" Clover repeated.

"Yes..."

Now her secret was out, she felt vulnerable even though she was confident he would have her back. Somewhere in her mind, she thought that after his past mistakes he committed that Clover would laugh or totally not understand her feelings. How wrong she was. Clover was of course baffled by how she could love someone so old and grumpy like Cedric, but then again love is love and age is just a number as they say.

"But he's so old," Clover chuckled a little.

"Clover, he's only thirty, not really a duplicate of Gandalf or Dumbledore is he?" Sofia smiled at his humour, Clover always knew how to cheer her up.

"I guess not, but I have got a bowl of water for you, ya know to wipe those smudges off your eyes, unless they're not smudges and they're actually real," He joked, mirthfully, pointing to the bowl of fresh water.

"Very funny, Clover" said Sofia, ambling across to her room. Cautiously, she lifted the bowl and walked it to her side table, grabbing a cloth along the way. As she began to scrub gently at her face, Clover pulled out a carrot from under her bed that was half bitten and began munching on it. Soon enough, the smudges began to decrease and her face finally didn't look like it did on Halloween night. As for her hair, it was brushed down back to normality so all that was left to do was change into that glittery gown staring at her in awe.

Right on cue, Violet knocked on her door and let herself in. "Good morning Princess Sofia, is this the dress you would like to wear today?" She asked her kindly, curtsied, then walked over to her.

"Good morning, Violet, yeah this is the dress for today," She replied, curtsying.

"Right then, let's get your nightdress off then we'll put this pretty one on, shall we?" She smiled.

After changing, all that was left was some shoes, which shouldn't be too hard considering they wouldn't be visible under her eye-catching dress. Slipping on a pair of green heels to match her dress, she was now ready to skip through this boring tea party and impress Cedric. Not that he ever tried to impress anyone by wearing something other than his purple robes, but it was in Sofia's natural instincts to make the effort.

After Violet left, Baileywick had come to give her breakfast which she stuffed down as quickly as she could; she was too excited not to. She could barely wait to see Cedric, hoping she would pluck up enough courage to tell him her true feelings. Sadly, even if he did reciprocate the feelings she felt towards him, there was no guarantee her father would allow her to court him, let alone let her marry him. At least her mother would be more understanding, so with that she kept her fingers crossed tightly.

Strolling down the castle halls, smiling at every servant that walked by she made it to the end of the corridor when suddenly she heard an all too familiar cry of her sisters distaste. Room décor? Sofia supposed that was just it, she was re-decorating her room and the servants just weren't placing a painting in the right spot. Yep. That had to be it.

Curious, Sofia wandered over to Amber's bedroom and peaked in to see if her assumption was correct. Inside, Amber caressed her hair whilst pointing angrily at the wall on the other side of the room. Two servants mightily held up this gigantic painting of Amber with Desmond and struggled to keep it high up as she kept changing the positon in which she wanted it.

Desmond and Amber got married last winter after their love had progressed. She wasn't ever expecting Amber to fall in love with Desmond as all she ever did was nit pick at him and ridicule him. It wasn't till they started growing up did Sofia notice a change in her sister's behaviour towards him. She replaced ridicule with comfort and nit pick with compliments. As strange as it was, Sofia couldn't help but gawk at the whole aspect of it, Desmond was charming and smart and her sister was pretty and intelligent so they fixed together like a jigsaw; they fitted nicely like your typical _Popular girl with Nerd cliché._

 _"Oh Amber" She thought, putting a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out laughing._

Ignoring her sister's petty problems, she skipped down the hall and made her way to the castle courtyard. There outside her parents sat around a little white picnic table with Prince Zanders parents and Prince Zander himself. Throughout all her school years, Zander had been just a friend not a fricking love interest at any point of her life. She always assumed that he would court Vivian or Cleo seeing their on screen chemistry play out like a romance movie. Awkwardly, Sofia curtsied and waved as she joined the table, sitting next to Zander.

Butterflies fluttered by as did bees and wasps: the _joys_ of summer. Sofia tried her best not to look directly at Zander so instead she fixated her eyes on the scenery around her such as the hedges cut into perfect shapes of swans, the grass smelling sweeter than the creepy _I want to be more than friends_ looks that Zander was sweetly giving her and the sky in the prefect shade of blue like in movies.

Pleasantly, Sofia scanned her eyes around the table, listening to boring royal duties, avoiding his cringe observations of her. Having to contend with her obligations was painful, it was like hearing long fingernails scrape against a blackboard. All she desired was for Zander to stop observing her like she was a planet and perhaps stop wrecking their friendship.

Thus far, all he had done was offer her toffees from his pocket, stare at her religiously and compliment her graciously. For Sofia it was appalling and forced, Zander must be pressured by his kingdom too. He had never shown any signs of affection up until now.

"Princess Sofia, you look remarkable in that dress" said Zander, smirking.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

 ** _AN- Please R &R your thoughts._**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting

**AN- This chapter is prewrite which is why it is up very soon after the first. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this chapter won't drag on as long as the first one did for anyone who didn't like the length of the previous chapter.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Synopsis: Sofia and Cedric have been best friends since she was little, so after developing feelings for him she asks Amber for help in hope she can advise her on what to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SFT. Rights to Disney.**

* * *

"We accept the love we think we deserve."  
― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower

* * *

 _ **Enchancia.**_

Sofia rolled her eyes after hearing the impetuous line she had heard all before: _"You look beautiful, my Princess"._ If his disturbing stares weren't enough it was his zero percent effort to come up with anything original other than: _Your beautiful, You're more beautiful than your portrait_ or the most cliché line... _I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you_. Peculiarly, Sofia couldn't help but remember hearing that in a movie she had watched, so maybe just maybe it was a possibility that Zander had been learning movie quotes off by heart in an attempt to catch her heart.

Not a chance. No movie quotes are ever valid, for they are written carefully to sound enticing and dreamy. They are not. So in that case, Sofia strained her smiles and laughed at his horrible, cheesy jokes, making the effort to sound interested. Truthfully, the only thoughts surrounding her were that of the charming, bumbling Sorcerer. Cedric. Cedric was beyond dreamier than Zander, even when he would slump around appearing grumpier than ever.

Finally, after another agonising twenty or so minutes of diplomatic chats from the two kingdoms and cheesy pick up lines told by Prince Zander, free to go she was. Bored, Sofia scanned her eyes around the courtyard, zooming her concentration up to the max. As Zander and his family got up from their seats, Sofia failed to acknowledge they even moved for she was too caught up on Cedric's whereabouts.

 _"I hope he didn't cancel his plans of testing his new spell out..." She thought, worriedly._

The courtyard looked dull without him, like a vase without flowers or the night sky without the stars and moon. Glancing once more, she spotted him, striding towards the patch of roses. Whilst Zander, waved crossly in front of her face, Sofia gave all her attention to Cedric and his every move. Zander's parents bowed and retreated from the scene, saying they'd wait for Zander by the coach. Furious, he tried again, this time her parents looked as well, after finishing their conversation with Zander's parents, in disbelief on why she was blatantly ignoring him.

"Sofia?" said her Mum, in a confused tone of voice.

Sofia wasn't listening much, all she could focus on was her and Cedric. Imaginations of them dancing at the celestial ball, strolling hand in hand at sunflower meadow or eating a delicious picknick at June berry island. How wonderful it would be if her thoughts could become reality. Incantations were merely a murmur in the distance as were the sparks that shot out like a firework from his wand. She wished she was there, cheering him on, making every moment with him worth it in the end. What would her parents think? They would be―

Hitting her like a slap to the face, she realised her eyes were dazed and she stood their gawking over something impossible and irrelevant to this tea party. Swiftly, she widened her eyes and saw Zander, staring back at her unsatisfied; not like earlier with the twinkling eyes. Her parents repeated her name once more, a soft _"Sofia?"_ and this time without hesitation she answered.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought?" said Sofia, grinning. She wasn't exactly lying, though she should remember next time to clear her mindscape from distractions like Cedric and his spells. "What were you saying?"

Zander gave a firm look of disappointment, but didn't vocalize his truthful opinion. Him and the purple obsessed Princess had been good friends ever since she joined royal prep, so it seemed strange to think that he could potentially be marrying her; therefore it'd be unwise to demolish their friendship by criticising her. Perhaps he had been too pushy or forward with her, especially with the over exaggerated remarks on her appearance.

"Don't fret about it, it was nothing," He smiled, taking her hand.

Sofia's mind almost blew up, whenever her suitors would take her hand they were usually about to ask for her hand in marriage. Zander looked at her tensely and blushed a little. His cheeks swelled up slightly, he edged closer and he peered deep into her eyes.

"We'll give you two some privacy," said the Queen, taking Rollands arm and exiting the embarrassing scene.

Yearning to grab a cloak and disappear, Sofia's mind goggled. How could she turn down Zander, when he was so genuine as a friend. Times change. Now, he stands a prudent mess, fumbling over his words, sweating as though he had just been to the gym. Prim and proper he was, over arrogant now. Instead of clearly spotting her discomfort, he carried on complimenting her. Knowing their friendship was something she treasured, yet he spoiled it by interfering into her love life.

"Will you..." He muttered, hesitantly. "M-marry me?" said the nervous Prince, shielding his face from her glare.

"Zander..." Sofia began. "Our friendship is all I want, please don't make me―"

"That's the point!" He blurted out. "I too treasure our friendship, but I just believe there is something more than that," said Zander, speedily.

Sofia bit her lip hard, staring hopelessly at Zander. What could she say to keep their friendship secure, but indicate clearly that she wasn't interested in being his wife. _"I just like you as a friend?"_ no, too plain. _"I can't marry you?"_ Of course not! Too serious and vague. _"Can't we just stay friends?"_ Ugh...that sounds too of an open question which he could reply something soppy and romantic.

"Zander, we've been friends for ten years now, I don't want that to ever change," said Sofia, sympathetically. "I don't want this little...slip to ruin that. I'm sorry I just don't feel that this could develop like you think it could..."

Zander didn't speak a word. Eventually, Sofia couldn't hold her patience anymore, Cedric would be finished soon which meant he would slip out of her grasp back to his musky workshop, too busy to speak with her. "Zander?" she spoke, caringly.

"I understand..." he said quietly, bowing and walking off. "But just know that I had to do this"

What did he mean? Did his parents honestly sway him into this?

Whatever his reasoning, it was time to go chase after her sorcerer. Hurriedly, she ran through the other patches of: Sunflowers, tulips, marigolds, violets and bluebells. Eventually, she saw him at the patch of blood-red Dahlia's, waving his wand back and forth. As she entered the space, she beamed in with a giant smile, calling his name.

"Mr Ceeeedric!"

He turned almost instantly, baffled as to why she was bothering to join him. "P-Princess Sofia?" He spoke. "What brings you here?" asked Cedric. "And It's Cedric!"

"Hehe, I know, but I like to tease you," She grinned, mischievously.

"As per usual" He said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Even now a grown adult"

He was right, she still teased him even as an adult who should know better by now. Unfortunately for him, she still enjoyed winding him up gently and making him correct her, it was like she was still ten years old, fooling around with him on purpose. The garden smelled fluorescent and resembled the exact colour co-ordination of June berry island, keying at the pinks, purples, blues and yellows. Simply speaking, it was a paradise to any botanist, but a nightmare to someone with a phobia of flowers or a person with hay fever.

Nothing seemed perfect like the flowers presented themselves if Cedric didn't lurk there too, casting spells and charms. Even with Amber picking flowers, James playing fetch with Rex or herself picking berries with Clover, making sure to keep a cautious eye on him in case he stuffed any of them in his mouth when she failed to see. It all seemed empty. As much as she loved Amber and James, they didn't understand her fascination with magic and sorcery. Amber was more of a: Star-gazer crossed with fashion fanatic. And James well he was a: Dog lover crossed with a huge love for Dazzle ball and ice hockey.

Accurately, Sofia loved Dazzle ball too, just as much as she loved how beautiful the stars looked or how much she loved sewing her own gowns together for contests or for fun. That did matter. Of course, they too were transfixed by the incredible spells that Cedric performed, but they didn't still understand why she preferred it over tea parties and ballet classes. In fact, they were clueless to why she even spent so much time with the greasy sorcerer who always looked grumpy, always slipped up his spells in front of the King and isolated himself away inside his workshop.

Sofia on the other hand saw as clear as daylight, she knew Cedric was the one for her, however weird it sounded out loud. She enjoyed his company, she enjoyed _their_ tea parties that he would sometimes agree to attend, just the two of them. Naturally, she couldn't picture it happening for real, especially with her fathers distaste for untraditional marriages. Then again, can he really talk when he married a commoner?

"So, what are you testing today?" said Sofia, pretending to be clueless.

"I'm trying to grow these Dahlia's as tall as I can," He replied.

"Why, exactly?"

"Well, just to see if my capability is up to scratch, I suppose"

Sofia nodded, watching him closely as he repeated the spell, " _Flourita Levitah!"_ flicking his wand up, then down swiftly.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and in a matter of seconds, one of the Dahlia's shot up violently to the sky, not stopping. Cedric gasped, spitting out a reverse spell at once. To his dismay, the flower only grew higher and higher, climbing the sky relentlessly.

"Oh...Merlin's mushrooms..." He sighed, quivering.

"Don't worry, we can fix this!" Sofia exclaimed, optimistically. "Can I borrow your wand?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"

"I learned this spell for reversing garden spells, specifically" explained Sofia. "Might as well give it a shot"

"Alright then..." said Cedric, not so sure as to how a simple garden spell could work if a powerful, highly skilled reverse spell failed to do so. At this point, he would try anything, especially as the King might have his head for it. Metaphorically speaking. "Here" he passed her his wand.

 _"Acrilica detritus!"_ shouted Sofia, flicking his wand directly at the plant. Unsuccessfully, the flower still grew faster by the minute, now appearing taller than Enchancia castle. She couldn't understand what was missing, this spell was specifically made for reversing any spell to do with plants, flowers, trees so what went wrong?

Cedric sighed, "The King's going to have my head..."

Coincidently, there he was with Greylock the Grand, angrily trotting down the steps towards them. Cedric gulped, looking at the young Princess helplessly. Sofia wondered why Greylock was even here in the first place, there was no way he could've travelled from the Kingdom of Rudistan to Enchancia is the short space of ten minutes of them, panicking over how to deal with this flower dilemma. It's like her father had planned for him to be here all along.

Sofia looked back at Cedric, "It'll be okay, I have an idea"

Cedric nodded at her calmly, watching the flower reach it's peak. King Rolland marched towards them, Greylock following consecutively after. He didn't at all look pleased, which was understandable, although she couldn't understand completely since this was only an accident which hadn't caused any damage whatsoever. Her father had always been quite short fused at misshaping's with magic; quaking at Cedric's spells going wrong in fear of it causing a catastrophe.

Never happened. Cedric for the most part would startle himself if he failed to cast a spell correctly in front of the King, but nevertheless he would always manage to maintain his sanity and fix it. Give or take a few times.

This time however, her father had his ears bulging and his ears fuming, charging towards them like a dog to a bone. "What happened here?!" King Rolland barked, folding his arms.

Greylock looked at Cedric and mouthed a _sorry_ to him behind the King, who stood tapping his feet impatiently, waiting for a reasonable explanation. Cedric didn't want to admit he had failed yet another spell, which by the way was quite an easy spell, although it required a lot of skill. Rolland wouldn't have known that, but it still would be shameful and embarrassing to say.

"My King it was―" Cedric was about to say.

Sofia knew Cedric would own up to his mistakes and also predicted he'd be belittled for it, Sofia couldn't have a wasted opportunity with Cedric turn into a complete disaster, not when she would need her father's approval for him to court her. If he ever did of course. Highly unlikely, but not completely impossible.

"It was me, Dad!" Sofia spluttered, confidently.

Cedric widened his eyes.

"You?" said Rolland, shocked.

"I was practising a growing spell for homework...and things kind of got out of hand," She grinned, innocently, laughing on top of it.

Rolland couldn't believe it, Cedric hadn't failed at all, or had he? "And why is Cedric here then?"

"Well, I couldn't stop the spell, so he came to help, turns out the spell was too powerful..." She lied brilliantly.

"Greylock, please shrink this beast of a flower back to it's original size!" He ordered.

Greylock stepped forward, lifted his wand in the air and shouted, _"Lamento indigo"_ with a quick snap, the flower had shrunken down to it's original size, soothing the Kings qualms. The sun was setting slowly, the air became breezier and the sky turned an amber shade. Cedric was safe from blame, which meant she'd still have a chance to marry him one day. Even if it took a year.

The King heaved a sigh, "Please be more careful, Sofia, OK?"

Sofia nodded, allowing space for her Dad and Greylock to start heading back to the palace. "Wait Greylock, may I speak with you a second?" Cedric asked.

Her father continued to walk, but Greylock paused for a moment and turned to the sorcerer, who appeared eager to inquire about the spell he had used to reverse the misfortune. Cedric was familiar with the spell, but had previously used it to stop whirlpools, not flowers.

"Greylock, why did you use a spell for demolishing whirlpools, to stop the flower? I've used the reverse spell on flowers for years and it's always worked perfectly fine!" said Cedric, madly. "And Princess Sofia used a reverse spell specifically used for reversing flower mishaps"

Greylock smirked, "Ya know Cedwick―"

"Cedric!"

"Fine, _Cedric._ If you are speaking about the _"Reverso reversion"_ spell, then sorry to say old friend but it isn't at all good for helping gardening problems," He explained. "Never were much of a gardener were you Cedwick," Greylock chuckled. "Furthermore, the Princesses " _Acrilica detritus_ " is only a grade four reverse spell on plants," Facing Sofia now. "You'll learn that, " _Lamento indigo"_ is a more powerful spell for getting rid of plant issues, grade eight"

Cedric reddened, his eyes shooting death stares back at him, "For the last time, it's Cedric!"

"Yes, yes Cedwick. Now, I really must be going, King Magnus will be expecting my arrival, shortly," He said, tightening the spotty bow on his shirt. "With your new knowledge, I shall be off, good day" said Greylock, turning around and leaving the scene.

Cedric looked humiliated and unimpressed. Cocking his head he faced Sofia, realising just how tall she had gotten, almost the size of him. "Princess Sofia, why did you lie for me?" questioning her, confused.

"I wasn't about to let my Dad lecture you again, I hate when you two are quarrelling," admitted Sofia, half lying.

"Thank you...P-Princess"

"Your welcome gardener!" and at that remark they both had to laugh, even if she was plucking out, another harmless insult.

Still the facts remain that her father had obviously called Greylock early this morning, before the situation escalated. Just goes to show how much he doesn't honestly trust Cedric when doing magic.

"By the way, did you tell my Dad about you planning to try out a new spell?" Sofia quizzed.

"In fact I did" said Cedric. "Why do you ask?"

"Must be why Greylock's here, him and his suspicions..."

"Perhaps you are right, Princess" Cedric said, a sullen tone ringing in his voice.

* * *

 ** _AN- R &R_**


	3. Chapter 3: Advice

**AN- Thank you for your support so far, I appreciate every review! If you haven't noticed, I typically upload on Friday's or weekends, or in some cases more frequently depending on how much course work I have. If you have favorited or followed this story, please take a couple minutes into writing a review, because I love reading your opinions on how you enjoyed the chapter or what I could do to improve.**

 **Rated: T (strong language)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SFT.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ I wish I had done everything on Earth with you" - The Great Gatsby.

* * *

 _ **Enchancia**_

"Well, I think that covers everything for now, enough me messing up for one day," said Cedric, heaving a long sigh of relief.

After he had been confronted by his Majesty, Sofia could clearly notice his levels of anxiety building, just by seeing the way his hands trembled.

"It wasn't all your fault, those Dahlia's weren't very practical for your spell!" Sofia exclaimed, fervently.

"Well whatever happened, I shall be more prepared when I try again" said Cedric. "Those flowers won't know what hit them"

Sofia loved seeing the more confident side to her royal sorcerer, displaying himself usually as pessimistic and sullen was a sight, purely depressing to watch. It was like when he was disbelieved by the King when Wormwood decided to join Prisma in her rotten plan to steal Grimhilde's crown. His attempts to prove to him he was completely innocent was a failure for the most part. The amount of melancholy that twisted him sour and disheartened his pursuit was too wicked to watch. He was innocent all along.

Sofia smiled, assuring him, for this moment it was pure sweetness. No one was spying in on them, it was like in her dreams where they would be all alone dancing in some paradise, or soaking themselves by the glorious, golden stretched beaches. She wished it could be easy peasy, simple pimple for her to pour her hidden feelings at him like those teen girls in movies. _"Just do it!" Sofia thought. "Before it's too late!"_

"Cedric, can I tell you something?" said the Princess, disbelieving her own courage. Even as the sunset was beautifully shimmering behind them, flowers adding colour to this fairy-tale setting and the isolated pleasure of it just being the two of them, Sofia felt more nervous then ever. She couldn't possibly tell him, not when she had no idea if he would reciprocate the feelings she felt, back.

It was beautiful, just like in novel descriptions. Absolutely perfect, just as if time had frozen behind them. Nothing else mattered, no one to stop her from kissing him right now, unless he stopped it of course which would instantly prove her fantasies were childish and one-sided. She couldn't begin to imagine being rejected, it would ruin their friendship too, the thought of remaining friends after he turned her down was viriotically cold. It screamed awkward, it screamed consuming _ice cream tub after ice cream tub._

"Anything, Sofia"

Sofia shivered, gulping as she said her words out loud in her head for good measure before actually blurting them out for real. _"Cedric, I like you!"_ Oh god, how stupid and fucking childish that sounded. _"Cedric, for a long time now I have liked you more than a friend..."_ from bad to worse! Sofia felt highly ridiculous even contemplating repeating what she had just said in her head. _"I love you!"_ Perfect. It was short and sweet, but it spoke a thousand words. No backing out now, she had no time to cower away or chicken out. It was time to spill the tea, it was now or never.

On second thinking maybe she should kiss him instead, then he couldn't interpret her words wrong. What if he was to think that she loved him as a friend? Oh gosh, decisions, decisions. Sofia leaned towards Cedric, and gazed at him, love struck by his dreamy appearance. Was she really about to do this? The sorcerer, patiently waiting for her question, sublimely eyeballed the Princess.

"Have a good night!" said the Princess, enthusiastically. _"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she thought at the same time._

Cedric nodded, "And to you too, Princess" smiling.

Sofia nodded back, eliciting their walk back to the palace where once inside they departed from each others company. How foolish and cowardly she had acted, kissing Cedric would've been so fucking amazing, and now she was standing in the castle corridors all alone, whilst Cedric disappeared from her line of view. With a deep sigh, the Princess sunk her head down, ignoring the kind nods from palace servants walking by.

Just as she turned the corner, she instantly saw Baileywick, pacing towards her urgently. Sofia raised a brow, almost consigning to oblivion the time was most likely dinner time. Not that she felt like eating after blowing her chance to reveal her bottled feelings, but she knew that Baileywick wouldn't let her go without a refreshing meal.

Typically, Sofia would always enjoy dinner time, especially if it was followed by dessert . Her Father's favourite was coincidentally hers too: Jiggly wiggly pudding. It was without a doubt sugary, sweet and tasty but identically filling as well so she wouldn't desire more food later.

Sofia watched, ostensibly as Baileywick glided along the slippery floors as if on rollerskates.

"Good evening, Princess Sofia," said the humble stuart, bowing his head 90 degrees. He parted his lips. "Dinner is served in the dining hall, you better start heading there"

Sofia groaned invisibly, igniting a spark of annoyance in her surroundings. All she cared to do was isolate herself in her room, endeavouring to offer herself some thoughts of solace.

"Would it be OK if I skipped dinner?" Sofia asked, pulling a grin. "I'm really not that hungry"

Baileywick raised a brow, widening his eyes. He knew she was no glutton, but who in their sane mind would turn down food? Sofia on many occasions would be persistent and skip a meal, but surely had to be hungry after a day screwed tight.

"B-but Princess, aren't you hungry?" Baileywick asked, confused.

Did he honestly forget the last words she had said, she wasn't hungry.

"Honestly, I'm not Baileywick, sorry for making you drag all the way here to fetch me" said Sofia, clasping her hands together. Patience was her virtue.

"Oh it's no trouble Sofia, I suppose I shall go tell the King and Queen tha—"

"Thanks Baileywick!" Sofia said, speeding away, quick as a flash. That was not how she had originally planned to rudely escape his clutches, but as long as she could segregate herself from any interaction, she wasn't bothered.

Approaching the corridor on which her room resided, she heard the shrill shrieks of her Sister, just as she had this morning. Oh the insipidness, clouding those familiar wails, were gut wrenching to listen to. Then again, it was pure solace to hear her Sister use her name occasionally as an example. Such as: " _Sofia's room is perfect, please hang the painting like paintings are hung in her room."_

Pruriently, Sofia wandered over to the shining light, collectively gathering outside Amber's door and peaked in, snoopily. Amber had her dove white night gown on, abnormally. Amber routinely would cast aside the need to dress into her bedtime robes, until late at night. As the inquisitive Princess carried on spying, quietly she sighted two maids reorganizing her shoes. Sofia couldn't help but giggle, Amber has always been a picky person ever since she became a Princess.

There was a chance that maybe what she needed was Amber's wit to cheer her up instead of securing herself in solitude. Giving a _knock_ on her Sister's door, she called out her name which made her jump. "Amber?" echoed Sofia's voice.

Ambling out of her doorway stood Sofia, looking droopy and wallowed. "OH, Jeez Sofia you almost scared me half to death, come in!"

The two sisters entered her luxurious bedroom, as the two maids impatiently awaited their next orders. Amber and Sofia placed themselves on her bed, Amber eyeing up her shoes now properly colour coordinated.

"Oh, no no no, this is not good!" Amber squealed, arising quickly from her seat. Sofia looked at her Sister, observantly, wondering what the problem was.

"Amber, what's wrong?" questioned Sofia, standing up beside her.

"Do you see this Sofia?!" She squawked. "The colours are suppose to be in the colour coordination of a rainbow!"

Sofia glanced at the shoe rack carefully, rubbing them a few times to assure herself on what she saw. Her shoes were in fact aliened prestigiously in a consecutive rainbow combination. "Amber...they um are in rainbow order?"

Her Sister's mouth gaped wide open, gesturing at the shoes. Annoyed, she trotted over to them, pointing directly at five pairs of red shoes, scrutinizing every detail embedded on them.

Taking a deep breath, Amber rambled once more, "Sofia, do you see these red shoes?"

She nodded, hastily.

"Well you see these red shoes are crimson, whereas these shoes following them are coloured red-apple!" said Amber. "Do you understand how horribly horrible that is? They do not belong along side each other, beetroot red should slide in between them"

Giggling, Sofia couldn't help but want to solve her minor issue, just to cease her whining. Kindly, Sofia picked up the pair of beetroot shoes and placed them in between red-apple and crimson. "There, you happy?" Sofia asked.

Amber squinted her eyes as if she was solving some arduous math equation, not gawking at her order of shoe colour. Finally, the golden haired Princess nodded slowly, shooing the maids away now her shoes were to her satisfaction. Lazily, Amber sprawled herself out on her bed, taking death strenuous breathes. Sofia came and sat beside her, tilting her head down slightly. Noticing her change of behaviour, Amber sat up and watched as Sofia sat silently.

"Sofia, are you alright?" She asked, shuffling up to her. "Skip dinner too I suppose, don't worry it was only Lentil soup with a side dish of caviar. One, lentil soup is gross and two caviar is slimy and disgusting!" She squealed, her spine sending a bone-chilling memory of eating it to her head.

"I'm OK..." she lied, trying to perk her head up a little.

"Sofia, you are not fine. Have you seen your makeup? It's smudging horribly and your hair looks like it hasn't been brushed since this morning," Amber stated, rolling her eyes playfully.

To Sofia's dismay, her appearance was the last of her worries. No. She had mucked up her chance with Cedric. Naturally, there would be other times where she could pursue her feelings, yet would there be another time where it was just the two of them, the sun glistening radiantly behind them? Rarely, would that scenario ever fall into place as perfectly as it did just now. A one hundred percent impossibility.

Perhaps though, that her Sister could be of some assistance! She had happily married Desmond even when they weren't at all always the best of friends, let alone lovers. How did she manoeuvre her way around that problem? An idea struck her head, like a bolt of lightning, Amber could help her with making a move to Cedric, correctly. Without the fumbles and the stutters, she could teach her how to make a move without pottering around; without shying away at every glimpse of a chance she was given.

"You're right..." said Sofia. "I'm not fine at all!"

Amber put a hand on her shoulder, "Why? What's wrong. Apart from your disastrously disastrous smudged mascara, what else is it?" She asked, heedfully.

Was her makeup really smudged? Sofia indubitably recalled fixing her everyday problems, just this morning with Clover. Perhaps this day had been more challenging then she had initially thought. Smearing her mascara on her sleeve. Wait, her dress was short sleeved, so that was out of the question. Well whatever she was rabbiting on about, she cared not for her looks when Cedric was not around.

"I...I messed up, Amber..." said Sofia, biting her lip. "I'm totally stupid"

Amber laughed, assuming she was joking. "Oh Sofia, you are no way capable of messing up on anything, remember when I took your amulet, cursing Princess Ivy on us?" she said, reminding her. "That's what you call a mess up"

"Amber, you don't get it...I had a chance to make a move and I completely chickened out!" Sofia blurted out, hoping her instincts to talk to her Sister were right.

"Oh so it's a _boy_ troubling your mind!" gasped Amber. "Well then you've come to the right place, if that's why you're here of course," said her sister, beneficially.

"Yes, I thought you could ya know...give me some love—"

"Love couching?" she interrupted. "Of course I can help, what are sisters for?"

It was as if she read her mind like a book, she was desperate for Cedric to love her back. She supposed her Sister could automatically magic her flirting skills way past beginner. "Yes, but how did you—"

Amber tutted, "Oh Sofia, I know a cry for help when I see one. And if that cry for help is for love couching, then I smell it a mile off"

"So, you know how to help?"

"Of course, I've read enough romance novels to know how to find a way into a mans heart," Amber stated. "Who is this guy anyway?"

A blush crept upon her face, noticeably. She would have to keep that from Amber, because candidly, would she support her crush on a thirty year old? Hell no. Especially as Amber referred to him as a _no good sleez ball._ No, she'd have to zip her lip and just tell her it's a secret. Then again, these romance novels are pretty shady, sketchy and inaccurate, who in their right mind would listen to the crappy advice they issue.

Tripping over with mountain fulls of books, spiking their coffee with some love potion, putting yourself in some dangerous situation in hope your knight in shining armor comes to rescue you. It was all fat lies to add some drama. Romance novels would never sell if couples just met at school and gradually started becoming friends over years, then moving on to base two. Of course not. There has to be drama and interference such as a crazy ex girlfriend who adds to the ingredients.

Bullshit. It was all fucking bullshit. Too bad Sofia knew very well how desperate she was. Whatever price Cedric's love came with, she was willing to pay it.

* * *

 **AN- R &R Please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Starry night

**AN- Hey lovely readers, hope you are all having a great day and got your popcorn ready. This chapter will centre on Amber and Sofia as she will be giving the love advice to Sofia. Also in case you had no idea, this is set seven years after the series final: Forever Royal. This chapter has been proof read a billion times. Get comfy and enjoy ;)**

 **Note: If you a fan of Cedfia, but want a bit of tragedy, go read my new one shot and give me your thoughts. It's called: Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

 **Warning: I have to warn you in advance, these methods of love advice are of course very terrible ideas which you should never reenact in real life as we all know that love advice from books or TV shows are unrealistic.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SFT (sadly).**

* * *

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss

* * *

 ** _Enchancia._**

Sofia pulled a sheepish grin, heavily persuaded buy her sister's cool and confident characteristics, to blurt out her crush's name. Amber stared at her in awe, excited to learn the name of this mystery man. The night light shone gracefully outside, peaking in the slim gaps of Amber's window, shining inward to shed light in her room like a stage spotlight.

Sofia was lost deep in intoxicated thoughts, mostly filled to the brim with imagery of her and Cedric, skipping wondrously through an enchanting meadow hand in hand. Or perhaps stuffing their faces with the finest snacks in the castle, laughing and giggling on a pick nick blanket, not caring for anyone's opinion. What did it matter that he was a sorcerer, magic does not defy love just as status doesn't either.

Her other thoughts consisted purely of dread, as her Father, the King, held this certain ambiguous grudge for the poor sorcerer, even after he had worked years on end, proving to him that he was a changed man.

Ever since he had taken over the Kingdom, he had a sense of guilt whirling inside of him like a raging typhoon. He would proceed to spend countless hours, days, months, years, straining his ability to prove to the King that he had changed. It didn't seem to matter.

Roland still resented him, still held a scornful grudge which faded but never passed as the years fluttered by. Worried that Cedric might snap once again, transforming into the monster that he witnessed attempt to overthrow him.

Sofia had always believed that people could change, ever since she was a young girl. Seeing the good in people was one of her specialties, which is why she didn't give up on him so willingly.

She knew there was good somewhere deep under a thick ash blanket of hate and jealousy, all she had to do was bring him back to life. Dust away all of his flaws. All she wished was for her Father to finally forgive him, after all it had been a little over eight years!

Sofia blankly glued her eyes to the ground, washing all her thoughts and feelings away with the adrenaline that had now evoked inside of her mind. Amber had just offered to give her love advice, what word in that sentence wasn't exciting? She could finally become a confident young women, using her newly obtained skills to capture Cedric's feelings.

"Sofia?" said Amber, coolly.

Sofia's head suddenly sprung up, "Oh yes, uhm what were we uhm talking about?"

"Oh Sofia, if your attention is _this_ bad, how can I count on you to focus when I reveal my love expertise to you?"

Widening her eyes, she brushed away any worries from her brain, focusing solely on how to impress Cedric. Amber examined her closely, waiting for her sister's _I'm awake_ sort of message before fathering on.

"Sorry...I zoned out?" She said. "Carry on!" The Princess shouted, a little too energetically.

Amber doesn't say anything at first, but smiles and chuckles a little. Soon after the giggling dies out, she gets up from her bed and pulls open her large bedside drawer. Inside was a bunch of beauty magazines, about five lipsticks, mascara's, blusher's, two hand mirrors and a novel facing downwards so the title wasn't present.

Amber heaves it out, gawking at Sofia as she hands it to her. Amber knew very well Sofia's thoughts on novels containing romance, they were full of unrealistic coincidences, over exaggerated pity stories such as one of them being terminally ill or stupid scenarios on how they meet! Why would anyone fall in love just because they looked at each other for a split second or bumped into each other randomly?

"Amber..." said Sofia, flipping the book over to read the title: _The Notepad._ She rolled her eyes, if Amber's advice was to consist of trashy advice from a romance novel then she wasn't prepared to listen at all.

"Yes, I know you are not fond of romance novels, but did I ever tell you how me and Dessy fell madly in love?!" Said Amber, sickly. "Oh It's so romantic, Sofia!"

 _Dessy? Was she really giving Desmond a pet name like THAT?_ Sofia's mind cringed even thinking of watching a scene like that play out.  
It reminded her of Romeo and Juliet and how embarrassing it was when she, Amber and Desmond had sat on the sofa, watching it to the end. If you guessed that Amber cried at the end, you are correct!

After Romeo had thought Juliet was dead after the letter of her plan had not been received, he thought that since she was dead, he must die too. Apparently, because life wouldn't be worth living without her.

What angered Sofia the most is when Juliet stirs awake, she can see clearly that Romeo is not acting himself as he is crying and holding a thin, glass vile up to his mouth. Instead of saying something, she lifts her hand up slower than a snail, smiling weirdly as he downs the poison. Tragically, he sees her and unfortunately dies in her arms. Juliet is of course hopeless without her Romeo, so she shoots herself.

 _"Just say something!"_ Sofia would yell. _"Why aren't you saying anything?!"_

In all honesty, Sofia enjoyed the movie just as she enjoyed watching the play version at the Enchancia theatre. Yet that annoying moment where we are made to believe that Juliet would have been that stupid to not say something really suspended disbelief too far.

"Haha no that's OK!" said Sofia, spritely. "You've already told me a million times before"

Amber giggled, love hearts appearing into her eyes, dreamily. Sofia just rolled her eyes. Since when did Amber become this love struck over a book worm who once upon a time she couldn't stand? Oh well, love is love and it just so happens that she needs to be that way inclined too.

"OK, so as you detest romance novels, I will only use a few of their ideas," said her sister, kindly. "Are you OK with that?"

Sofia nodded regrettably.

"Firstly, whoever this mystery boy is, he will most likely be shy which is why he hasn't confronted you yet!" she said, high spirits leaping out of her throat. "So, who is this mystery boy?" repeated her sister from earlier.

Sofia had hoped that the question wouldn't spring up again, how could she possibly tell her it's Cedric? Biting her lip, scratching her head as a distraction, she yearned desperately for her to shift onto a different topic, or even to just shut her mouth, kindly. Shouldn't she realise that she wanted to not answer that, clearly by her awkward expression, fixated onto her face?

"Never mind then..." Amber huffed. "We'll get onto that later," winking, she snatched the book back, flicking to chapter three. "Ah, see here!" She pointed blatantly at a paragraph containing a scene where this girl tripped over accidentally, allowing her crush to rush in and catch her, nobly.

Sofia's mind span wildly at the idea. Round and round, upside down. She couldn't put that much pressure on poor Mr Ceeedric, and what if he didn't manage to catch her in time?

She would plummet to the cold floor, slamming her fragile face onto it. Imagine if that was to be a result, she would be bruised on her face, looking highly unattractive for him. In no way, shape or form would she ever want to attempt that little scenario.

"No way!" Sofia replied, hastily. "I'll look so stupid, plus what if...he doesn't..."

"Catch you?"

She nodded.

There was no doubt in her voice, whatsoever, it was though she had seen the future already. "You won't actually fall."

Sofia raised a brow in confusion, "What?"

"You'll only pretend to fall. Look I'll demonstrate!"

Amber stepped over to the far side of the room, whipping out a feathered fan, fluttering it as she began to strut elegantly across the room. Sofia scrutinized every step, astounded at her ability to make walking look like it took practice.

Then just as her foot touched the middle, she leaned forward, falling gracefully to the ground. Not a scratch, nor thud occurred. Amber swiftly got up, put her fan away and patted her dress down before beckoning her sister to copy.

With doubt, she ambled across the room, copying each dainty step her sister had before. Only when she attempted to tiptoe like an angel, she sounded like a giant, parading carelessly on a relentless rampage or a troll (no offense to them) stomping angrily.

Once she reached the middle, she leaned just as Amber did only instead of perfectly hitting the ground softly, she slammed the ground instead, waving her arms like a flying goose as she descended.

Thank god that was only a trial. If Cedric had saw that circus show, he'd sure have laughed probably thinking what a right idiot she is. As a Princess, you'd think she'd have a likelier chance of fifteen minutes of fame, not ten years of shame.

If she could make falling look dignified, maybe she'd do alright. Sneaking an embarrassed look at her sister, she immediately saw a snicker creep from under her breath, although she turned it into a cough once she caught her staring.

Amber hoisted her sister up, giving her a _you'll get there soon_ type of look. "Don't worry Sofia, tomorrow is when the real game starts. This was all a practice, so don't panic." said Amber, encouragingly. "Now, you best be going bed. Meet me here after breakfast, sharp!"

Tired, the Princess nodded, making her way back to her sister's room and into her own. Inside, it was warm but refreshing, scents of lavender and grass prickled up her sensitive nose.

The maids must have washed her quilt, because instead of a musky smell clogging her nose, a lighter, fresher scent aired around instead. Smelt like cinnamon. Her bedroom was nothing like she had left it this morning, her closet was tidy, her vanity table had been scrubbed and polished and dresses were no longer piled up onto the floor.

Thankfully, it meant less work for herself, after all learning how to fall like an actress was harder than Amber made it out to be. Sofia remembered how Amber noticed a mascara smudge under her eye, so quickly she went over to her mirror and was horrified by the sight she saw. A minuscule dot was present under her left eye, A CATASTROPHE. Not.

Why had she made such a fuss over a dot that any normal person would need a microscope to see? Grabbing a wet cloth, she wiped her eye gingerly, removing the dot from under her left eye, then maneuvering it carefully all over her face to get rid of the last of her makeup.

Sofia slumped herself on her bed, clambering in the duvet to feel the immense warmth it let off. Clover would usually visit her in the evening, but as it was _you should have been asleep hours ago_ o'clock, he probably went home.

As she drifted off to sleep, her dreams whisked their way in just as they did most nights. Not that she didn't like dreams, but they were often the same old, same old. Plus sometimes she'd have these terrifying dreams like failing her Kingdom or getting lost in a creepy, desolate woods.

 _Sofia was succumbed to the flourishing fields of a remote island, Cedric squeezing her hand tightly as they ran across the green grass. All was quiet, all was peaceful and everything was perfect. Grinning at her now and again made her feel safe, rolling down these coincidental hills was fun too and landing awkwardly on top of him at the bottom was something like a fairy-tale._

 _She almost kissed him, she was inches away from finally receiving her greatest wish. The sun turned away, the shadows became visible and the weather turned into an unforgiving storm. The grass blew against the wind, herself and Cedric got up in distress to what was happening. How odd it was for the sky to turn from blue to bland and their luxurious grassy scene wither into dead weeds._

 _That was when her father trotted in, steam puffing out of his ears, a death stare bleeding at Cedric's eyes. He looked vicious, it looked like a monster, clawing its way violently through the tall plants and ripping apart the both of them._

 _The beast roared furiously, disgusted by the both of them cuddled up as if they were together. Sofia nervously held onto Cedric, ignoring the barks of her Father._

 _"Get away from my daughter, Cedric!" It growled. "You are only a sorcerer!"_

 _That hurt the most, more than any cut or bruise ever could. Seeing her Father belittle him like that was heartbreaking, just because he didn't have a royal status didn't mean he had the right to condemn him._

 _"Dad?" said Sofia, in a confused manor. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I'm here because I sensed trouble, brewing up." It snapped. "Cedric will never be anything except a lousy sorcerer with no common decency for the rules!"_

 _Sofia knew that her Father still latched this resentment for him, but for him to present himself as some beast with no consideration for her or Cedric's feelings was taking the cake. Whether he be a sorcerer, Prince, Duke, King. It didn't matter._

 _She could meet a wealthy Prince, but find he is cruel and deceitful. Whereas Cedric was yes only a sorcerer, but he was kind. He made her laugh, smile, happy. Status isn't everything._

 _"Status doesn't defy love, Dad!" She yelled, crushed by the words he had previously said._

 _Cedric stood their almost a ghost, feeling scrunched up and washed away by the King's retribution for sorcerer's who disobeyed their purpose. No amount of fake smiles or laughs could spark back his lively persona._

 _Sofia watched as the King argued with the meek sorcerer, muffled growls and hisses. She felt powerless, every attempt to interrupt her Fathers rage ended on the colourless ground, wallowing in self pity._

Distressed, Sofia bounded out of bed and took a few breathes. Why was her Father so...evil? Although he was never impressed by Cedric's actions, even after saving Sofia from the amulet, he would never dare to show him the disrespect he had in her dream.

Was this a sign to stop? Should she let go of Cedric and find a new guy to crazy herself over?

Indecisive, she perched her backside on the end of bed and pondered in thought for a long couple of minutes, until suddenly there was a loud knock at her door. Who could it be?


	5. Chapter 5: The first trick - falling

**AN- Hello. Welcome back! If you haven't reviewed yet, I strongly recommend you do, because then it can help me improve, using the feedback to give you the best chapters possible.**

 **So for this chapter we are heading back to Enchancia and once again watching Sofia as she attempts to try Amber's first piece of love advice.**

 **Warning: Never attempt these love tricks. They are the most pointless ways to get noticed and are only used for the sole purpose of this story. Or for romance novels...**

 **Summary of the chapter: Sofia, being Sofia decides to accept Amber's love advice and regretfully test out a trick from a romance novel. Problem is, it doesn't all go according to plan.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SFT.**

* * *

 _"Some people are going to leave, but that's not the end of your story. That's the end of their part in your story."_

 _Faraaz Kazi_

* * *

 _ **Enchancia - The night of Sofia's dream recap.**_

Sofia barely slept that night. Even though her eyes sagged loosely and her breaths were interrupted by yawns; she felt awfully awake and unable to drift off as quick as she would have hoped. Tossing and turning, changing positions constantly didn't help either. And for the simple attempt of just closing her eyes and counting sheep like she'd read about, fat lot of help that turned out to be. Who even decided that was a good way of swaying your brain to switch off?

What's worse is the night was chillier than usual, even yanking the quilt up chin high, Sofia still felt as cold as ice. Finally, it was about an hour or so later and that's when the glorious moment arrived: she finally floated off to dreamland.

That was the time when she had the horrible nightmare of her Father or... a beast? He had plunged his way angrily through the luxurious strands of grass on Sofia's perfect scene, transforming the buoyant colours to the bleak of grey. Without warning, he clawed and plundered towards Cedric, leaving him blank with absolute fear, draining the happiness from his eyes.

She didn't blame him. He wasn't himself at all: both of them weren't. Her Fathers unexpected appearance really startled her sleep, so by morning her body had shifted from the top end of her four poster, to the bottom half, dangling off the edge.

A slight tap went on for a couple seconds, tittering against her door, until the Princess finally got up to see who dared to disrupt her at such hours of the morning. Slipping on some slippers, she glided over to the door as if she were figure skating and opened it whilst rubbing her baggy eyes. To her surprise it was Amber, golden and full of life. Beaming at Sofia, she swept past her and into her room. Someone slept well.

"Oh Sofia, Sofia!" Amber said, excitedly, plonking down on her bed. "Sleep well? I did! I can't wait to teach you more today."

Around her neck was a pair of golden binoculars, gleaming at her whenever she looked in Amber's direction. What could they be for?

Sofia blinked a couple of times, she'd still need to practice and try out the falling thing, not learn new techniques already. "Amber... I need to practice the first skill, remember?" said Sofia, gritting her teeth. Honestly, she didn't want to at all.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten. Right so let's get started." said Amber, clutching her dainty binocular's. "Just go to the window and walk towards me, and... fall when you reach the rug."

Nervously, the young Princess scuttled to her window, gulping as she noticed her sister peering at her through her enhanced specs. " _So much pressure, what if I fall or look weird..."_ Sofia thought, her mind bubbling with unwanted thoughts of regret.

Facing her back to the wall, she tried to imagine she was all alone in her room, no perfect sisters to scrutinize her every footstep or to watch through effing binoculars. And then she began, walking normally across the room until her feet felt cushioned by the lumps of the rug. And then she fell, trying her best to look just as Amber had previously: Regal and graceful.

Sofia's face dropped as she let her foot swing up into the air, instantly waving her arms failingly as she dropped. Why did she do that? Why couldn't she kept her arms to her sides instead of flapping like bird wings? Whatever, her fall still seemed realistic and proper, at least... she hoped it did.  
Once her body had officially fully grounded, she immediately looked up to scan her sister's blank expression. Was she trying to contain her laughter? Was she disgusted... delighted?

"A-amber?" Sofia stuttered. "How-how did I do?" Sofia braced herself, standing up to greet the backlash she would receive. The thing is, Amber had always been a perfectionist, practically lucid on what she expected. Whether it be paintings on walls, neat stitching on dresses or spending god knows how long making sure her hair, makeup, fan fluttering skills were top noch.

"Well... " Amber said.

"Well?"

"I think it was... "

"You think it was WHAT?" said Sofia, urgently.

"It was fine, Sofia."

Fine? That was clearly forced, Amber looked more in pain then a time when she had stubbed her toe on a door in front of the whole of Enchancia. Imagine that, crying out in agony in front of your loyal subjects.

"What did I do wrong?" Sofia asked, chewing her lip vigorously.

Amber's straight face, curbed into a smile, suddenly breaking out into a little giggle.

"Oh Sofia, don't worry." said Amber. "I think if anyone were to really trip over, they would look like a demented duck too. No one plans their descent unless they are doing what we are doing."

 _"A demented duck? Did I honestly look like that...?" she thought._

"So... am I free to go try it out?" Sofia questioned her, fervently.

Amber nodded, winking before exiting to allow her some privacy. Sofia waited till her sister had left, then gasped in pure enthrallment. She couldn't believe it! All this worrying over nothing. That is... if the trick'll even work. What if Cedric doesn't catch her?

All that was left to do was get changed into suitable clothing, not worry about Cedric, wash her face, not over fill her thoughts with dread and tie her hair into a tidy ponytail. Sounds simple enough. Without further ado, she began getting herself freshened up for the enduring moment. As much as she'd rather race back to bed and sleep for another five hours, the more time she had to get ready, the better.

Finally, she had fresh clothing on, topped with a flower pin gripped into her brunette locks, instead of a tiara. Reason being, it might get damaged or broken completely. SO, just in case Cedric fails, she stuck with a simple pin. Creeping out her door, she walked briskly to the dining hall, sitting down on her usual seat waiting for breakfast. Soon after, her Mother and Father entered the room, James on their heels.

As they all sat down, a few servants came in, placing their food platters on the table kindly. Sofia eyed her breakfast greedily, anticipating whether to scoff it all down, or eat respectfully so she didn't put on as much weight.

"Good morning Sofia, not feeling like wearing your crown today?" Said Roland, rhetorically.

Gobbling her food, she felt it'd be un-lady-like to answer, so instead she shook her head and continued to forget about calories. Amber joined them a few moments later, grimly eyeballing her food which looked a little too fattening for her liking. But, then again, blueberry pancakes were her absolute favourite, so she made the decision to eat them... slowly.

And so it was only a matter of time before the whole table had finshed breakfast, initiating a shebang of boring small talk or the horrible, dreary... POLITICS! For her parents it was quite obvious that they would adore wittering on about royal politics, but for the rest of them it was like nails on a chalk board. Except Amber, as future queen she opened her ears up and joined in on any conversation about politics she could.

Sofia didn't pay attention. At least... she tried not to. It was difficult though, her Dad's over enthusiasm was one of his natural flaws, so when he speaks about politics, he doesn't just speak in a calm manor, he goes all the way by raising the tone of his voice. How can you ignore that? Truth is, you can't. Yet again, she and James sat in silence, subjected to the torturous adult talks.

Even at eighteen, was it really necessary to witter on about all the jazz so much? Especially as all the conversations are mainly about queenly and kingly duties. Being a Princess or a Prince separated that gap of authority pretty well, and that's the way she liked it.

"May I be excused?" Sofia muttered.

Roland finally shut his mouth, swerving his head promptly, to answer. "Well, since you are finished. Yes, you may be excused."

Inside she took a sigh of relief, instantly removing herself from the bore and switching her scene to one more inviting. Cedric's workshop. Climbing the stairs, she squealed with delight, a little queasy but mostly excited. _One giant knock should do it._

Sofia clenched her fist and knocked it on his door, ensuring to add more power this time. Last time she knocked, it took her around ten knocks, reminding her to add a little oomph this time. Mainly being, she knocked so timidly, she could pass as a field mouse attempting to knock.

Not this time. Cedric's attention was all she needed at this moment; there was no time for sloppy knocking. Sweat built up in her palms, dripping a little down her wrist as she waited for her sorcerer to swing the door open. Previously, as a child he'd look all but happy to see her, but times had changed. Once Vor had diminished, and he'd saved Sofia, it felt good to finally be appreciated as a sorcerer. Cedric the great.

To her dismay, although he was loved and honoured as a sorcerer, King Roland wouldn't let go of his grudge, sending him back into a spiral of disappointment. He just couldn't win. She had always been there for him, always assured him how sensational he truly was even when her Father refused to put past the bad deeds he once committed.

Suddenly, lost in thought she noticed Cedric standing there, half smiling. Sofia batted her eyes, trying so hard not to fling her arms around him and fall on him into a passionate kiss.

Alas, there was definitely no point in progressing to second base, when it could lead to very bad consequences for both of them if her feelings were one sided. Cedric being Cedric, he wouldn't be able to hide the guilt of kissing the King's daughter and most likely confess straight after.

He would be either carted off to the dungeons or relieved of his job. She couldn't allow that to happen. If he was fired or sent away, there would be no chance of ever seeing him again.

Sofia grinned automatically, trying her best not to blush. "H-hey Mr Ceeedric!" said Sofia, enthusiastically. Last time she had spoken to him, was when he was nearly ratted out for mistakenly failing a spell. Thankfully, the golden Princess took the blame, giving Roland the pleasure of buggering out of Cedric's face. By his expression, you could tell he wanted nothing more than to argue with him, using his tiny mistake, (which caused no harm), an excuse to flail his anger on him.

"P-Princess Sofia?" said Cedric. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was hoping to see if we could spend some time together!" Sofia replied, headily.

Over looking his shoulder, Cedric saw the mess that was his workshop and thought it'd be unwise to allow her in to witness such. "Sofia... I-I think it'd be better if we meet another time."

Sofia raised a brow, he'd never refused her entry before, what if this was a mistake. What if he really didn't feel anything towards her...

"Oh.. uhm why not?" said Sofia, inquisitively.

"B-because..."

"Because?" she repeated.

"My workshop is a mess!" Cedric spluttered, looking rather flustered.

Sofia's worry's melted into a pile of nothing, causing her to break into a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" said Cedric, vitriolically.

"I don't mind it being a little messy, I can help you clean up and then we can spend some time together," she beamed. Her sweetness had always been a little too much to bare. She had no bad word against her name, seemingly as perfect as Nutella on bread.

"Y-you don't have to do that for me," said Cedric.

"Oh, I insist. You look awfully tired anyhow, so if I help you clean up you'll have less work to do." Her generosity was genuinely appreciated this time, normally he would decline her offers, because he'd be better off just getting it done alone. On the other hand, as time passed he began transitioning into a state where he enjoyed her company and yearned for her knocks to become more frequent.

Whilst Roland still faced Cedric, rancorously. Sofia beamed at him, warmly and opened his mind to a new perspective of how others thought about him. He had always been insecure, always plagued by his Father's former status. Goodrick the great. Hiding in the shadow of a famous Father, was no easy task especially as a kid he would muck up on quite a few spells, leaving the spotlight to cascade away from his direction.

"A-alright then, thank you, Princess," Cedric smiled, steering his body to the right to allow her to pass through.

Skipping through, her eyes enlarged and her mouth nearly let out a gasp as her jaw dropped wide open. She didn't of course make a sound, otherwise it might hurt his feelings, but luckily for her the large amount of mess meant it would be easy to fake a little stumble. Books lying on the floor, opened to random spell pages, spilled potions at the north end and his work desk looked like a bomb had exploded on it.

"Woah, what happened in here?" said Sofia in an opprobrious manor.

Cedric walked over to his desk and sat down, shielding his eyes from the mess. "Well... you see I was trying to copy the new spell that Greylock the grand had recited when he reversed my mistake," he began. "Remember? It was some high level plant spell, so I thought I'd give it a go. Oh but like always I can't do anything right and the spell ended horrifically!"

"I think you're a great sorcerer," she said, thoughtfully. "Now, let me help you clean this mess up, OK?"

"You're too kind, Sofia," Cedric smiled, pleasantly. "Just be careful, there's stuff everywhere."

That was what she hoped. Not looking to suspicious, she cleaned up most of the books, potion vale's and placed wands back in their rightful spots before turning to see one last book, begging to be tripped over.

Cedric had finished his tidying up and was just sweeping the last little bits of residue, sprinkled on the floor. Sofia carefully sauntered over to the book and just when her foot reached the corner of the book, she lifted it up and fell forward. Down, down, down she went, until she felt the cold, stone slabs smash roughly against her delicate skin. Why hadn't he caught her?

Sofia licked her lips almost instantly after her fall, tasting a dribble of blood find its way into her mouth. Her fake fall didn't go to plan, and now her lip was cut. Cedric though, crouched down beside her, lifting her up gingerly. Perhaps his reflexes weren't very sufficient.

"S-Sofia?!" Cedric gasped, staring at her lip. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeh I'm fine. But why didn't you catch me?" said Sofia.

"I'm sorry, but by the time I saw you trip, I didn't have enough time," he replied, miserably. Cedric felt awful inside, he had let her split her lip and bruise the top of her head. After helping him tidy up, after transforming this mess into a spotless scene, he had failed to even be there for when she fell. It was better if she just left.

"Sofia, I t-think you should just leave," said Cedric, acerbly. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up and cuddle her as a form of comfort, but now he had indirectly caused her harm, he wanted nothing more than for her to leave. He couldn't allow her to hurt herself again. "I would try heal your cuts, but my sorcery is quite and utterly the worst. Wouldn't want to cause you anymore harm..."

Sofia gazed at him helplessly. "Cedric!" She shouted. "You didn't cause me to fall!"

"But I did! I know I didn't trip you up, but _MY_ mess caused you to."

"It was just me being clumsy," she lied.

"Please... just leave, Sofia," he muttered, solemnly.

"Why?" Sofia said, her voice trembling.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks for reading, stay tuned for next week. R &R. **


	6. Chapter 6: Pensieve

**AN- Only a quick word for this chapter: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, you are truly all amazing.**

 **Summary of this chap: This chapter will mainly focus on Sofia, and learn a little more about her. Adding a bit of humour in between scenes to juxtapose the mood. We also take a look at Cedric's thoughts and feelings.**

 **Also for those who love Rex, be warned I do make fun of him in one scene because I just don't like him. Sorry lol. Also I forgot Hugo's father's name so I had to make it up.**

* * *

"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."  
― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land

* * *

Chapter 6: Pensive

Sofia's heart had sunk due to Cedric's words. They had pierced through her heart, drawn out long enough to cause immense pain. _What is he thinking right now? Does he mean what he just said? Shall I take it as a joke... or shall I leave?_

Cedric's head was tilted sullenly; droopily slanted downwards, shameful of allowing a figure of royal status commence to servant work. Or a matter of fact, his own. Why had he frenzied around previously that morning, littering his workshop of bits and bobs anyway? Surely, one teensy spell shouldn't have impacted the neatness. He's a great sorcerer. _He's a great sorcerer._ The words echoed meaningfully, scripted and rehearsed.

 _Where have I heard those exact words before...?_ He continued to cogitate, stressing over every word that should follow what he had openly wished. Oh how stupid and ignorant he had been. Inside, his mulling proved to be a disguise for a twisted heart. Wishing she would stay, pleading that her annoying clinginess would come in handy at this moment in time.

His hands, parky and stiff, embedded themselves cosily into his deep purple robes. Full of despair over something so simple, something even the Princess herself prided herself most on: forgiveness. It wasn't his fault.

 _It's all my fault. I should hav- I mean I-_

His thoughts suddenly stopped, muffled by the harmonising squeaks of a concerned Sofia. "Cedric?" Her voice sounded meek.

Cedric only glanced his head up once, still in a state of pensive thoughts. The suspense killed him for sure, but how could he explain this misconception to the king? His blood shot eyes, blaming him in an instant. And back to square one he would fall, with a zero percent trust rate, diminishing below expectations.

"CEDRIC!" Sofia hollered, wincing at him. "Stop beating yourself up over something soooo ridiculous!"

Like that was any reassurance. _Oh Princess you haven't met the king, the REAL king. He will gladly use any opportunity in which I make a mistake to shame me, to ridicule me. I wish I didn't care what he thought. But alas, I've served your father for many years now and his thoughts on me matter most. Unfortunately._

Sofia shuffled closer to him, attempting to make eye contact. Grinning sheepishly, she placed a hand on his, hoping that in an instant he'll snap back into the world. Yet again, he merely smiled weakly, drawing his eyes to specs of residue which seemed to be magic dust, bouncing around on the slabs of the floor. The cobblestone floor, cold as ice and uncomfortable at best but there he sat, still as a statue. The king didn't even have to know. He'd be none the wiser on this little _accident._

Sofia heaved a sigh, hopeless as to why he cared so much. He didn't instigate this trip over, in a matter of fact she did as her ploy to warm up to him, but like always she didn't consider the repercussions it could lead to. In all seriousness, Cedric was overreacting. Pondering solemnly wasn't helping matters nor did it worsen them. She couldn't get through to him; his mind proved to be as impenetrable as a brick wall.

Swiftly, she dragged her hand away and immediately got to her feet. Realising her legs had cramped up on the floor, her first few steps were wobbly and awkward. Cedric felt awful, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Sofia steadied herself, regaining her regal composure before walking over to the other side of the room, ready to exit. She didn't want to. She wanted him to beg her to stay or to stop being a fool and come to his senses.

"Cedric... this wasn't your fault," said Sofia, tempted to reveal her dark intention.

"I-I should have caught you..." he said dryly.

Those words hurt more than flying off the magic swing on the first day of royal prep. Any normal person would apologise and move on. Not Cedric. Although after a couple minutes passed he sprung up from his seat, he refused to accept it being an accident.

 _What childhood did he have?_ She wondered. _Taking the blame... for something he didn't commit. If only I coul- no- NO! If I tell him of my little plans, it'll ruin the flow, he'll get mad at me..._

Sofia felt useless regarding Cedric's state of health, it would be unwise to provoke him any further. Twisting the nob, she exited the workshop, her spine shivering and her brain almost malfunctioning.

* * *

After such a disastrous attempt to win his heart, it seemed only fair to take her mind off of things. No more love, no more causing poor Cedric to have a meltdown and certainly NO MORE TIPS FROM AMBER. Already she had gotten off to a rocky start, perhaps signalling to her that these tips were bad news. A quiet place to brood in would do just fine, alone in a tranquil spot of the castle. Sipping tea, curled up with a good book sounded marvellous even contemplating.

After cleansing her cut lip in her room, Sofia strolled casually down the halls, eyeing the intricate portraits hung up on the walls. Checking her watch she noticed it was only the late morning giving her plenty of time to confide in a remote area for a good couple of hours. Of course having friends to talk to is wonderful, but often she found herself longing to isolate herself, especially when her thoughts over crowded her mind, spilling like an overflowing sink.

Reaching the dining hall, she entered smoothly, making her way over to the pantry. Royals weren't exactly ones to search around in there, servants or the chef would however when preparing the meals. But in this case, all she could think about was biscuits and possibly a scone to accompany her reading session with a cup of tea. Discreetly, she pushed the doors open and peered inside.

Looking left, then right and straight forward. She didn't want to be seen or people would wonder why she didn't just ask a servant to fetch her what she needed. In all honesty, she didn't want anyone to know of her location or why she was requesting ten biscuits all to herself. A bit piggish if you ask me. Sofia crept inside, tiptoeing over to the pastry isle in a hurry. There the most delectable, sugary snacks resided just begging to be eaten.

So quickly, she grabbed a tray and snatched quite a few custard creams, bourbons and jam tarts off the shelves and onto her platter. Scanning the room, she began to add a few more tasty treats, piling them up on her stash. Sofia giggled, wondering what she would do if anyone saw her be a little thief. Who would mind anyway, she wasn't stealing them as such considering they are in _her_ castle.

She would however need to speed up, it was nearly twelve which was precisely when the kitchen staff would begin prepping lunch. Placing the tray down, she hurriedly scuttled over to the area in which the pantry kettle lived. Whilst the kettle brewed, Sofia rushed over to another isle filled with cutlery and tea cups, grabbing the first dainty cup she saw. Failing to notice it had a chip in it, she carried it over to the table and poured in the newly boiled water.

The only thing she needed now was a tea bag. _If only I could remember where we keep those._ Frantically, she bustled around the large room, hoping to god she would spot a little pot of tea bag's or at least a single one lying about. _C'mon where are they?!_ Thankfully, sneering in the corner of her eye was the jar which was boldly labelled: _Tea bags._ Without hesitation, the young princess scampered over and fished out a single leafy bag bringing it over to her cup of boiling water. In moments of dropping it in, the leafy goodness began soaking in nicely to the water.

Tea was one of her favourite beverages, it had this strange but illusive taste to it. Hard to describe, but once you try a cup you will understand what the fuss is. Definitely a cross between a fresh mint sort of taste, mixed in with a delightful hearty taste of herbs. Very difficult to explain its complicity, such a confusing yet satisfying flavour in all honesty. But ever since the hot liquid met her mouth, she fell in love with ever sip following consecutively afterwards.

Mixing a little spoon around the perimeter of her cup, she counted in her head to about a minute before pinching out the scorching tea bag, chucking it in the bin nearby. At last, her divine cuppa was ready so finally she placed it on the platter and took the side door as an exit. This door lead out to the corridor in which nobody really passed often, as it was practically empty except it lead to the following corridor which consisted solely of the guest bedrooms. Weirdly on the ground floor, but what did it matter at a perfect time like this?

She was heading to her tea room, adjacent to the library. It used to be an old room filled with ornaments and pillars with statues on top of them, but not long ago all the ornaments were abolished when Vor had invaded the castle. Sofia felt it'd be wrong to leave the room empty so she reclaimed it (with permission) for it to be her own little tea room. Besides, being a protector and all requires plenty of hard work in which gave her an excuse to need a room to gather her thoughts in privacy.

Sofia held the tray firmly, finally reaching the end of the corridor. Twisting her head to the left, she barely noticed James running towards her in a frenzied hurry. He wasn't slowing down either which worried her deeply. _Oh god my platter. I better mind out of his way._ But suddenly she saw what he was chasing after: Rex. _Oh no that pesky dog! He's gonna knock me over for sure._ It was no surprise that Rex was bounding towards her, her fresh pile of sweet treats were an alluring smell and he probably wanted a bite.

"Sofia! Look out!" James bellowed, still running after his maniac dog.

Sofia moved to the side, hoping Rex would run straight through. Instead he bounded towards her, leaping, barking, jumping. Sofia shielded her food as best as she could, trying so hard to grip hold of the tray as Rex finally reached her, leaping up and down beside her leaving a few scratch marks embedded into the skin on her legs. Naughtily, Rex grabbed the tray with his teeth and began gnawing viciously.

Sofia pulled back, but Rex being Rex wouldn't give up and eventually wrenched the tray out of her hands. All the tasty biscuits and scones fell to the floor, as did her china cup with her drink of tea. _God sake Rex, what's the matter with you?!_ James took a breath, eventually reaching the spot in which Rex had decided it was A-OK to start attacking Sofia's platter of snacks for no reason.

All she wished was that she had spoken to him using her amulet, but her food was more important than trying to reason with that deranged beast. Rex had always been troublesome ever since James first got him. When he first came home, all he would do was howl and bark all night. It was stressful for everyone, but nothing he did ever convinced James to give him away.

Sounds cold hearted, but when you are up every night, freaking tired because that mangy dog is barking like mad you can see why you'd want to get rid of it. Why did he bark all night? Simply because he felt like it. Just as he couldn't resist the temptation to ruin her day even more then it was already going.

 _Firstly I fail Cedric, making him shrivel into pity and then THIS. Frickin Rex once again, acting stupid like always. Why did he attack me? Was it my snacks he wanted or just because he's an idiot. If it was the snacks then he'd have eaten them already, unless of course he was privileged and didn't want to eat off the floor, but that mattered not. That dog has repeated his mistakes for the last time! If It was my decision that dog would be gotten rid of._

James rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "Sorry, Sof. I can't control him when he's rampaging like that." James apologised. "Hey and what happened to your lip?"

"Oh...uhm," said Sofia, trying to come up with a believable excuse. "I tripped up the stairs earlier, no big deal."

James luckily wasn't any of the wiser, "Well... as I was saying, sorry for allowing Rex to pounce at you like that."

"I wished you just shoot the dog already!" Sofia said mistakenly out loud. _Did I honestly say that out loud? I'm not usually so mean, especially to a poor defenceless animal._ "Sorry," she added guiltily.

"Rex's just a little crazy, but I would never contemplate shooting him or even selling him."

 _Sell him? He'd sell for a penny at the most._

Now her lip curbed into a sour smile, her food was splattered on the floor, her china cup was smashed also yet he seemed so unsympathetic. How could she explain such a thing? James wouldn't want her to surely dob Rex in or it might be the pound for him, but there was no way she was taking the blame for that _thing._ It had ruined her perfect little brunch! It had gone out of its way to once again cause mischief.

Problem being that this little appetizer was meant to be secret, but as of now she would have to ask one of the servants to take care of this mess. Which she wouldn't of had to do if it wasn't for that mangy pest. Truth is, she would've rather of swept up the china herself but the staff count the cups every night to check no maids who have stolen them. Same being with all the utensils, appliances and the china sets.

James crouched down to pet Rex, almost like he'd forgiven him for making such a mess. "Sorry again Sof. I'll help you clean up if you want," James offered kindly.

 _God sake, James! Are you not even comprehending the mess he has caused. I was about to dine by myself in the comfort of my tea room, yet you are simply offering to clean up? That's a start at least but I would've preferred for you to at least punish him. Send him outside and tie him to a tree or at least send him to leave us in peace. That dog's presence churns my sanity._

"Thank you, while you clean up I will go inform the servants of this misfortune." Sofia gritted her teeth, keeping her cool. "Don't fathom over the broken china, just wait here, they'll clean it up."

"Thanks Sof, I'm sorry again!" He said, watching as she escaped from the scene.

 _Ugh what a disaster._

Turning the next corner, she tried to conjure up a brilliant excuse without dobbing Rex in. Perhaps since she knows how clumsy she can be, she could lie and pretend she stumbled and dropped the platter. Not far fetched but a lie is still a lie. Even with her burning hatred for Rex, if he were to get sent away James would be miserable. She couldn't picture him without his loyal companion, after all dog is man's best friend. Seeing him upset would be unbearable, so being the goody goody she insisted going along with this impetuous lie.

As she neared the dining hall, she saw her parents strolling in, beckoning her over to them. Reluctantly, the purple princess made her way over to them to see what it is they wanted.

"Good afternoon Sofia," Her Mother greeted, pleasantly. "What in tarnation happened to your lip?"

Great, another lie she'd be telling today. Not only had she blatantly lied to Cedric, now she would share the lie with her mother and father as well as James of tripping up the stairs. Great.

"Oh... I was walking up the stairs and I tripped, haha silly me," Sofia giggled flatly. "But I'm fine!"

They both rolled their eyes in synchronisation.

"Well me and your father have been searching everywhere for you."

"You have?"

"Yes. Reason being we received excellent news!" said Roland, a little too giddy for her liking.

"Which is?" Sofia asked, impertinently.

Roland smiled, expecting that reaction to follow. Carefully, he whipped out a letter from his satchel, opening the seal once more to fish the letter out. Noticing the seal already torn, it was obvious he had read it which meant he knew exactly what lied inside.

In a stern, informative voice the king began to read.

 _To my allies, King Roland and Queen Miranda,_

 _On behalf and behest of my eldest son, Prince Hugo. I request for the Princess Sofia, who my son has taken a particular interest in, to join him for a little get together. With your permission, I ask you humbly to allow a reunion between her and Hugo to unite our nations through a possible future marriage. As I have heard she has not found a suitor as of yet, I suggest that such dominant interaction with him will be good for both our kingdom's unification._

 _If you agree, please reply to this letter as soon as possible._

 _Kind regards,  
King Fredrick,  
The kingdom of Malingrad. _

Sofia's mind boggled, "Wait, WHAT?" She said, in an interrogative manor. "When did this letter arrive?"

"The beginning of the week," he replied, not sounding to pleased by her reaction.

Sofia's tongue tied itself into a scornful knot, how dare he reply to king Fredrick's request without even asking permission from herself? Surely, she had a right to know that her RPA crush, prince Hugo, had taken an interest in her after all this time. Furthermore, his father wishing for them to have a fancy reunion to try to _build to a future marriage to unify their kingdom's?_

How could this day possibly become any worse?

"Why would you do this!" Sofia cried all of a sudden. Though Hugo had once been the love of her life, that ship had sailed long ago.

"Sofia!" said Miranda, swallowing a lump of air. "What ever is the matter?"

Sofia's mouth contorted into an evil frown, "You never informed me of such!"

Roland however didn't apologise, he was too egotistic to care. All through her life, it was what's best for the kingdom and if that meant wooing her off to the prince of Malingrad to unify their kingdoms then he wouldn't hesitate.

"Sofia watch your mouth young lady, he is to arrive later today!" said Roland, furrowing his brows into a sharp and disappointed frown.

"TODAY?!" She shouted loudly.

* * *

 **AN- R &R, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Into the maze

**AN- Thank you to everyone who has stuck this far! I love and appreciate every ounce of effort you put in to review. Makes my day.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is boring or slow, but unfortunately I need to write it, so it can lead up to some fluff in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Love lies in those unsent drafts in your mailbox. Sometimes you wonder whether things would have been different if you'd clicked 'Send'. "

 _Faraaz Kazi_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Into the maze**

Sofia couldn't grasp the reality of what she just heard. Why had her father been so inconsiderate as to accept his request without at least giving an ounce of effort to tell her. Sure, Hugo was very handsome to be honest. But now that ship had sailed, he had his chance seven years ago to give her a slight inclination of his feelings. Unfortunately, he hadn't all those years ago. Maybe just maybe he was tremendously nervous, but nervous or not, Sofia knew her feelings had faded out for him over the years.

Once upon a time, she was like a moth drawn to a flame; she was simply infatuated with this dashing, noble prince of Malingrad. Eventually, after many months she began to loose hope. Winking, flirting, providing him with noticeable hints of her affections were wasted. He thought of her as a mere companion, nothing more. She didn't want to hang onto him like vines on a wall forever, but then it hit her. Miracles do happen, I mean look at Amber and Desmond now! She used to find Desmond boring and unattractively plain. Times change, growing up they began falling madly in love with each other. Desmond not an unattractive nerd anymore, but a gentlemen with knowledge and class.

Likewise, she assumed that's how Hugo must have felt. Feelings can without a doubt develop, but Sofia just couldn't bring herself to fake feelings in order to protect the heart she would crack. Truly, deeply she cared very much for him as a friend, but there is no point lying when she would eventually be caught.

Sofia crossed her arms, scolding an unpleasant frown directly at her father.  
She didn't release this scowl, instead she let it boil and bubble, infesting itself into a full on death stare. How dare he resort to such...  
Why couldn't he just be polite and ask for her permission?

But hell no to that idea, instead he allows her old crush to arrive at the palace later this very day in order to mend their bond. Leading onto a marriage in the near future! Why... why would he even contemplate it?

Admittedly, she understood that suitors were lining up every day, waiting patiently for a slim chance to court her. Problem is, she didn't find any of them likeable. Always too self indulgent, egotistical and arrogant. She believed that no matter how much power or wealth you obtain, never belittle people.

She remembered what her real father had told her when she was knee high.

 _"Never look into someone's bowl to see if they have more than you, look into their bowl to see if they have enough."_

He was a generous man, loving, caring and charitable. Often, her family would help out villagers less fortunate. It wasn't because they wanted a medal, a commendation or to achieve anything. It was to change poor families lives for the better.

That was when Sofia realised that she could never marry someone with a high level of self entitlement. It would be immorally out of character. All those pompous princes, waltzing around prudently as if they were above the rest of the lower class. Disgusting. Utterly cruel.

"Sofia?" said Miranda, a quiver in her breathes.

Sofia took a deep breath, even her mother didn't inform her. "Why didn't you inform me that Hugo was visiting?" She hissed.

"I understand how this may provoke you, but on this occasion I wasn't prepared to cancel this reunion all because you have a childish tendency to refuse any suitor that comes your way. Please know we are only In for you best interests," said Roland, keeping his composure. "Quite frankly, I've become frustrated and appalled by how you seem to treat this as a little game. Alas, this is why your opinion was not needed."

Sofia felt flabbergasted, simply and utterly ashamed of her fathers choice of words. Without a word, she waited and waited for her mother to intercept this nonsense. But this time, she could only agree which angered her to the point where she felt like storming off.

"Sofia, I'm afraid your father is right. Although I wish he'd at least let you know... but Hugo is a lovely boy and I'm sure this reunion will be nothing but helpful," she said, attempting to lighten the situation.

How could she argue with that? Sofia's mind split into a thousand pieces, with all that had happened previously, there was no way she was ready for another cat fight. All she could do was act properly and brush through the reunion. As soon as possible.

"I understand... father," said Sofia, loosening her arms so that they dangled carelessly by her sides. Beads of sweat gathered in the corners of her temple, dancing there way down. She was nervous. She hadn't spoken to him since the celebration assembly on the final day of royal prep.

Her veins bounced, her blood drained to the bottom of her body, allowing a shroud of sickness to flush into her system. Her hands, cemented and cold, all the joy leaked down her spine and onto the floor, leaving a trial of liquid behind her as she began to follow her parents out to the gardens. Pleasingly, the sun was bright and the lofty air made breathing a lot easier.

If Hugo would arrive soon, at least she wouldn't die choking on her own self pity. If laws were changeable, she'd rewrite the one in which commoners are forbidden to marry any depiction of royalty. Ahem! Sofia rolled her eyes, shielding her eyes from the overbearing light. Her father was the absolute worse hypocrite she had ever encountered.  
Once more, they beckoned her to sit around a charming little table, set with a vase full of dead flowers, drooping and wilted.

Once a bouquet, lively with an exotic flavour of colour, now however draping with a sense of bleakness. No more a vase full of flowers, but now a vase with nothing but the remains. The sun must've bleached them, sucking the life force right out of them. It's what happens when you overpower something, it is what happens when you present someone with too much of what they need.

Forced to be exposed to something they need but do not always want...

Sofia dragged her eyes to the floor, fixating them solely on the ground. Then it just struck at her, how many times would they put her in this position, how many times would they compel her to marry?

Until she finally would say yes? Or until they finally came to their senses and realise that she just held no interest for these awful suitors. Fingers crossed Hugo would merely want a friendship. It became a chore declining their proposals, it became so draining to put on a fake smile, laugh along with the lifeless jokes and worst of all, break their hearts into a million pieces.

Hah. Revealing her little crush on the sorcerer might not be a bad idea to end this escapade. A daring and risky choice, yes. But as time seemed to fly by she felt more and more willing to just spill the tea. If her pleas sounded mute, then perhaps telling them her true feelings for Cedric just might do the trick.

Funny thing about love, it makes you put all your needs behind you. Gives you this super human strength in where you feel you can accomplish anything...  
Sofia brushed those impossible thoughts far out of her mind. Horrific images popped up in her mind, her father transforming into that beast or that depressing day when Cedric was flung into the cold, damp dungeons of her castle.

Both scenarios were not pleasant, so for Cedric's sake she'd purse her lips to save him from a life filled with horror. Rats scuffling beside him, a box for a cell, little lighting and fixated on a diet too crude to imagine. She would never allow Cedric to endure that period of his life, rotting in a tight cell until he finally went insane. Insanity claiming him like most of the other inmates down there; dragging him below the depth of a traumatic hell with no way out.

Around the table, no snacks were present which was beyond annoying. Normally, little cakes or biscuits would be dotted around on little plates, along with a tea pot and cups. None were sighted which could only mean one thing...

They weren't having a tea party...

That didn't bother her as such, but it was common for her parents and the suitors parents including the suitor himself to sit around this table and chat about politics. Drinking from their china cups of tea, nipping at their biscuits once in a while. Step two, the parents all leave and Sofia would be succumbed to fake a grin for the arrogant prince. Step three, this tyrant-ish prince gabbles on about how delectable she is, how happy he can make her. Bullshit. There is only one guy that drives her compass crazy.

"Sofia, you aren't looking yourself, is anything the matter?" Miranda questioned her.

 _Yeh, everything is peachy, I mean it's not like I was forced into this or anything!_

"Everything is fine," Sofia lied, biting down the temptation to mouth off at both at them. Her mother had always been her role model, the one who inspired her to be the best person possible. Now that had changed... instead of attempting to consider her feelings, she's siding with Roland.

"Chin up, Sofia. Hugo is a wonderful man, handsome and kind and I'm sure you two will make great rulers one day!" said Roland, enthusiastically.

 _Are you kidding me! Amber is next in line!_

"Father... Amber is to be Queen."

"Of course she is, but you two will need to prop yourselves as next after her. Besides, I didn't say you would rule Enchancia. There is a chance that you could rule Malingrad with Hugo as the princess consort," he added, unhelpfully.

 _I will never marry him! Please why are already deciding my future!_

Miranda coughed dryly, propping herself up more. She wasn't at all pleased with her husbands decision to force poor Sofia onto hundreds of suitors, but there wasn't really anything she could say to drive him out of this lane. But she couldn't let her daughter suffer.

"Sofia, don't worry. I'm sure the right man will show up one day!" She said, smiling gleefully.

Sofia took a deep breath, concealing her discomfort from both her parents. "Thank you... mom."

Just as the silence became awkward and problematic, heavy footsteps drew louder. Glancing up, she saw her parents leave their seats to greet the new arrivals. King Gilbert of Malingrad, along with his wife, Queen Petunia and their eldest son, Prince Hugo. All dressed smartly in their royal attire, equipped with badges, pinned onto their breast piece.

Hugo stole a glance at Sofia, smirking flirtingly. The message needed to be promptly shown, instead of smiling she shot a grimace back at him, turning her back to him in disgust. His fault or not, she had no interest in him. Once again, the chats arose as they seated around the table. Sofia waited patiently for anything peculiar to happen, but she found herself in the midst of this muffled conversation.

Prince Hugo sat opposite her, every once in a while starting a conversation starte on her. Such as: _How's the weather over here? , How have you been lately? , Did you fall from heaven?_ Those questions were very common and rehearsed, but then the last one really evoked a conscience inside of her; the last question stirred up her thoughts to make her actually want to reply.

"What happened to us... why have we drifted so far apart?" He said quietly, looking incommodious by the large crowd surrounding him.

"We... uhm…" Sofia forked out, achily. Her knees trembled waywardly, her memories flashing back at her dauntingly. She wanted to leave, she wanted to run away from her problems, hide in the shadows until they disappeared.

"We had so many good times together, why are you ignoring that?" said Hugo, unsettled by the blank reaction she would give him.

The table quietened, suddenly her father spoke distinctly.

"Prince Hugo, I assume you would like some privacy now?"

 _Why?! No no no! He wasn't going to propose already!_

"I'm just so thrilled you wanted to tour our maze, for long now it has been quite abandoned," said Miranda, giving a small chuckle.

Hugo rubbed the back of his neck, "I always enjoyed mazes as a young child, I think me and Sofia will have a good time in there."

The maze, that confusing part of their garden with a wishing well in the centre. Hopefully he's oblivious and doesn't know of it, or things could go horrifyingly wrong. Hugo stood up and wandered over to Sofia, taking her hand softly. "Shall we?"

Sofia nodded, mazes were actually one of her strong suits so she could use that as an advantage to win and divert him out of the centre. Or get lost on purpose perhaps. It never once crossed her mind that Hugo would want to do something more enthralling. Usually, princes would only want to sit on their asses for a couple of hours, sipping tea whilst boasting about how many ships they have inherited or how much money they owned.

This time for a change, Hugo wanted her and him to go into the maze? That scared her greatly, what if he wanted to wish her in love with him? She would never get her future with Cedric... oh how much she wished to be with Amber right now, plotting another crazy romantic accident to fall into his arms. No matter how stupid the idea, it was a hundred times better than brainwashed by a wish to fall in love with Hugo.

But wishes always come with a price and so he would need to be careful what he wishes for...


	8. Chapter 8: Definitely maybe

**AN - Nothing much to say except, enjoy! Also this chap is very lengthy.**

 **Chapter rating: T+ (strong language)**

 **WARNING: contains SPOILERS from the final episode: Forever royal.**

 **This chapter focuses more so on both of our lovers and will contain a little Cedfia moment, read to find out ;)**

 **Next chapter: We will focus on another trashy tip from Amber.**

* * *

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

* * *

Chapter 8: Definitely maybe.

 **Sofia**

Sofia heaved a breath, struggling to divert this adamant prince off coarse. Why had she agreed to do this? I mean not like she had a say in the matter. He seemed plentiful and genuine when he pleaded for her to show him around this ominous maze. Secretly, she knew her desire for him to leave would overpower all worries; her knowledge surrounding mazes was on an expertise level. This made it far easier to fool and control him.

As she circled the area repeatedly, prince Hugo was none the wiser on her little trick to prevent him from entering the centre. Who knows how it'd go if he came across the chatty wishing well. Let's hope he doesn't have any coins on him.

The maze was built up of four sections, each which Sofia had mastered over the years. Twelve ft high hedges, thorns spiking prominently from the insides. At least fifteen different paths for each area. Rain suddenly pelted down relentlessly, sloshing the ground into thick, pudgy mud: BRILLIANT. Sofia wasn't at all pleased with this change of weather, her little Mary Jane's she had slipped on that morning now sunk down slowly into the sludgy mud, causing it to seep into the interior of her shoe.

"Sofia!" Hugo hollered out from around the corner, sounding panicked. "Where are you? This is not funny, Princess!"

Sofia rolled her eyes, deciding whether to ignore him or to reply. Prior to this moment she had abandoned him by the maple tree, near the first central outskirt, pretending to scope out the area she fled. Admittedly, she wishes she had shown him more curtesy, but at that moment it seemed like a hilarious idea. All she knew currently was to make her way out of this maze, ruining her clothing was NOT part of her master plan. Beginning her trek, she gazed up at the sky watching as the droplets came falling down as if by magic. Her shoes, beyond coated in the slimy substance.

 _I need to get out of here, now I guess I better go get Hugo..._

Trudging through, she peaked around every corner, wiping countless raindrops from off her eyes and onto her hands, eventually evaporating. It became heavier, puddles gradually heightened with every little water droplet, splashing onto the ground.

"Hugo!" Sofia bellowed, cupping her hands around her mouth to louden her hollers. "Hugo, where are you?!" Sofia yelled, mimicking Hugo's exact words.

Now running, she sprinted through worried sick to death where he could have gone. Round and round, again and again she searched the entire maze thoroughly in hope she would spot him lazing on one of the benches in anger. Very unlikely, but you can never be too sure with him.

 _Maybe he gave up and exited?_

And so she began to backtrack to the entrance. One because her shoes were squishier than cookie dough and secondly because Hugo had vanished into thin air. It didn't take long to get back, the maze wasn't particularly gargantuan. In fact, compared to fairs she had visited where mazes stretched out for at least half a mile, this maze seemed pretty tiny in all honesty.

Once back, she scanned the area like a bar code and felt worried when all she saw was the metres of greenery staring back at her. Her hands trembled slightly, her eyes began to sag and her head span round and round like a horse on a carousel. She felt sick to her stomach, achy and petrified. She couldn't bare to think what she could say to her father or King Gilbert. Like: _Hi... uhm I've kinda lost Hugo?_

They'd think she'd be pulling their leg.

Swerving her head for the final time, determined to find Hugo she realised she hadn't bothered to check the centre. She had searched the whole perimeter, but not even perpended his whereabouts being situated in the middle.

 _He can't be in the centre, can he? I mean he couldn't have just slipped past me, considering I was watching like a hawk the whole time..._

Just to be certain, she had to go check anyway. Then at least if he wasn't there, she could confirm to everyone that she made the effort to find him.

* * *

 **Cedric**

"Yes, yes I understand!" said Cedric, responding to Baileywick's forward demands. "I guess I'll put on some form of entertainment for that King and Queen."

"I must assure you this was not my idea to ask this of you," Baileywick replied. "But please don't mess this up."

Cedric huffed noticeably, shooing Baileywick out the door the first chance he was given. First, he upsets Sofia and now Roland is reverting back to his devilish ways by treating him like an imbecile. Requiring him to put on a little magic show for King Gilbert and Queen Petunia. Like they'd pay any attention anyhow, usually he'd put in a whole load of effort when conjuring up these exciting little performances, only to be out-shined by the sonorous chitchats between the Kingdom's.

Not only was it frustrating, but he couldn't even decline this request. What was the point? What was the point of asking him when his show would be muffled by the clamours of the King's, laughing and cheering.

"It's always Cedric, do this! Cedric do that!" Cedric began rambling to himself. "I've had just about enough of Roland's awful manners! Treating me like a hooligan, _"you can't do anything right Cedric, so your work from now on will be to entertain our guests!"_ He think's I can't do anything right! But even after proving myself time after time he still babies me. Doesn't he Wormy!"

Cedric glanced over at the empty birdcage, swinging gracefully in the wind. It seemed bizarre when Wormwood wouldn't chirp back. Once Vor had diminished, Prisma was transported to a high tech cell in the Mystic isles, unable to harm anyone again. As for Wormwood, his disappearance became one of the biggest mysteries. After Prisma was safely secured in the dungeons, Cedric often wondered where his betraying friend went to.

Not that he honestly cared after the way he grassed him, but the news of him never sighted startled him a little. Naturally, he proceeded to ask everyone who was spotted at the courtyard, but none had seen him. Not the King, nor Sofia, nor any member of the castle. Confused, he even decided to trapse to the Mystic isles one morning and for the first time, confront Prisma.

She lay sullen and dazed on her cell bed, refusing to acknowledge his arrival. But he had to know. Even after he had deceived and double-crossed him, which was one wicked, hurtful act of his, there was part of him that was desperate to know where he now resided. After prodding and pleading her for a good half an hour, her lips parted and her voice spoke vulgarly.

 _"God sake's you old fool! I don't know of his whereabouts so please leave me alone!" said Prisma curtly, her lip forming into a sour snarl._

 _"I know you know!" He replied. "You're rotting in jail anyway, better off telling me."_

 _"Fine, fine you old prune."_

 _"OLD PRUNE?" said Cedric, churlishly. His eyes squinted headily, there was no way she would call him such insulting names and get away with it. And so for a little fun, he whipped out his wand from the inside of his cloak and pointed it directly at her threateningly. "This is what happens when you mess with Cedric the sensational!"_

 _"What ya gonna do with that? I hear your magic is worse than a two year old's," Prisma laughed insultingly, curving her lips into a smirk. She knew how to abrade him, one tiny whiny insult was all it took to fire him up._

 _"I'm warning you Prisma, tell me where he is or you'll be sorry!"_

 _"Your no fun. Ugh fine... old fart..." She muttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact. "He flew away."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"How should I know?!"_

 _Cedric stomped towards the bars of her cell, raising his wand high into the air. "Because you said you'd tell me," He said, twitching his nose irritably._

 _"Yeah and I did. He flew away you idiot, so technically I told ya of his location. He's in the sky if you will."_

 _"Smart ass."_

His thoughts diverted onto a sudden knock on the door, loud and continuous.

"Come in, whoever you are!" said Cedric. _Fuck sake. Better not be that impetuous Steward._

But to his surprise it wasn't Baileywick at all, instead a golden face beamed around the rim of the door, trotting her way in. It was none other than Princess Amber. As she waltzed in, she flicked her hair wildly, swaying her hips from side to side. Cedric rolled his eyes, watching the future queen prance around like some sort of major celebrity, examining the room, eyeing up her finger nails, applying a quick dash of lip gloss on her lips.

"What is it now, Princess Amber?" asked Cedric in an impassive, low tone.

"Oh yes right!" She turned to face him. "Have you seen Sofia?"

"You're joking?" Cedric broke out into an agitated laugh, face palming his temple a little too enthusiastically.

"No?" She said. "You see I've searched everywhere for her so I just thought I'd come ask you."

"So you came all the way up here, banging on MY door only to ask where the princess is. Why me?! I'm sure your mummy and daddy would be able to answer that so why didn't you go bother them instead?"

Amber rubbed the back of her neck, attempting to dart her eyes away from the sorcerers repulsive glare. It was true, she could have proceeded to enter the dining hall to ask her mum or dad. But as she began to approach them, she realised they were all engaged in a conversation which sounded very serious, so it wouldn't have been wise to interrupt.

"Well I don't mean to push it, but you weren't exactly doing anything important now were you?" Amber blurted out. "Aaaand no offence but you look like you've just woken up. Especially with that hair do."

Cedric had never felt so insulted in his life. Her suspicions were completely false! He had woke up very early this morning, brushed his hair, flossed his teeth and half eaten a healthy breakfast whilst practicing a new spell. Only to be fair, the potion did end up spilling into his breakfast, transforming it into frogs spawn. Don't ask.

"If you're just gonna insult me, then get out!" He shouted, fingering his shaggy locks.

His patience had faded almost instantly, allowing snotty royals to treat him like a toad would only result in them continuing it. Even if he cared about Sofia... just a bit, didn't mean he could concede to Amber regarding him as a lowly peasant.

"So you haven't seen her then?"

"NO!" Cedric shouted bluntly. "Why on earth would I have any clue where she is, it's not like I'm her personal stalker."

 _Well... I'm not. But— NO! I don't even care where she is. Because she is probably just— UGH fine, I do care where she is, but I can't exactly sound worried now can I? It'll look awfully weird if I do. No one can know that— Never mind._

"True. But you are remarkably close to her are you not?" Amber questioned. "Always teaching her spells and whatnot."

"I suppose we do spend quite a lot of time togeth— "

"Then can you help me find her?" She clasped her hands together, pulling the _puppy dog eye look._

 _Ugh must I?_

Cedric surveyed his workshop, longing to identify an excuse to prevent him from helping Amber. Nothing. His workshop was frustratingly in tip top shape: books neatly organised, floor swept tidily and no spillages of potions anywhere on his counter tops. No matter how hard he imagined a giant mess, one would not appear. So in the end he agreed to abet Amber in her little quest to find her sister... or whatever she wanted to call it.

No doubt they would be strolling the corridors and there around the corner Sofia would pop up, her golden smile transmitting a radiation of cringe in their faces. No doubt Amber was only doing this to aggravate him.

* * *

 **Sofia & Cedric**

He wasn't there. Only the wishing well stood there, ancient and rusted. She sighed loudly, causing the well to beckon her over.

"Give me your riches, and I'll grant you three wishes..." It spoke wispily.

Sofia ambled over to it, dusting away the leaves piled on its bronze surfaced face. The water dripped down its face softly, avoiding its metallic eyes and fixated smile. The wishing well was always up to no good. Last time it ruined her day when Amber became increasingly jealous of her and Roland's time together, so in spite she wished that Roland would be allergic to her. Instead of the King being specifically allergic to her, it matched Roland's allergies to Sofia, inciting her to turn into a cat.

Only did Amber realise what damage she had caused when Sofia suddenly had vanished, just the moment this purple cat shows up. It took a lot of courage to admit to her father what she had done, especially as she knew very well how much trouble she could get in.

It just proves the old wives saying was true to their words. Be careful what you wish for.

"You again?" said Sofia. "Always up to no good..."

"Give me your riches, and I'll grant you three wishes..." It repeated in a monotonic, low tone.

Sofia turned to leave, shaking her head prominently. "I only came here to look for Prince Hugo, not accept your deal for a wish which will always contain some sort of catch...I thought he would be here... but I guess not."

 _Who am I kidding? Wishing wells do not have intelligence, they do not understand the implications... But yet here I am, speaking to it as though it will reply back._

Leaves crumpled under her feet as she exited the centre. All this worrying meant she had ignored the foremost idea. There was a chance he could've gotten tired of her little games and fled to go moan and groan about her to his family. Hopefully not... then they would see how cruel she could really be, how she had just neglected him the first opportunity she was given.

The rain remained heavy and relentless, mirroring her inner feelings. She would dash back inside, find Hugo and explain her reasoning for ditching him. Not that she had a liable excuse.

* * *

Cedric and Amber strolled casually down many corridor's. Cedric half expected to turn on a corner and there would be that purple princess, grinning brightly. That would just be their luck. Perhaps this was her plan all along, remove him from his comfort zone only for Sofia to pop out from behind one of the upcoming walls and scare him to death.

But as they changed direction to head down another bland corridor, Sofia was no where to be seen. Countless times they passed many new areas and every time Cedric would hold his breath tightly in case the princess would jump out with a creepy smile, provoking his body to jump out of his skin.

Finally, after a short but enduring walk they had checked every area possible. Every area but one: the gardens. Mainly, they tried to avoid its presence as the weather was all but atrocious. The rain pelting down violently, whilst the wind blew it against the panels of windows, making this screechy rattling noise. The royal families resumed their chit chats in the grand dining room, laughing occasionally. Best not to bother them whilst they were highly engaged in such festivities.

They both peered outside in synchronization, gasping in disbelief. Rain turned to hail, hail batted against the glass creating louder taps on the windows and doors. Amber gazed out across the greenery, zooming her eyes to see if she could see Sofia anywhere.

Cedric rolled his eyes impatiently, "Why on earth would she be out in the gardens in that weather?" he questioned her in disbelief.

It was the only place left on grounds. For as far as she knew, her sister wasn't planning on adventuring off to any exotic locations as of today, so the only logical explanation is that she is enjoying the weather? Also she did have a suitor planned to visit today, so maybe she decided to tour him around the many wonders situated outside in the gardens.

"Well I know mummy and daddy had invited a suitor around lusting for Sofia's hand in marriage, so perhaps she decided to show him around... including the outside areas in this lovely weather?" She assumed, shrugging.

 _A-a suitor? Oh... Ugh why should I even care, Sofia is allowed to have her own love life... I don't even care._

"Don't be daft! Have you seen the weather out there, not exactly your _summer expectations_ is it? There is no way she would be stupid enough to remain out there on her own accord."

"You never know. We might as well take a look," Amber said, beginning to open to large doors leading out to the back gardens. The wind immediately struck at her when a gap was opened, a few rain drops spitting in at both of them. Amber shivered, it was so unlike her to agree to step out into the wild with her princessy clothing equipped, not to mention in weather this atrocious.

Cedric nodded, automatically conjuring up a few umbrellas to shield them from the harsh conditions. Amber snickered, clutching hold of the lime umbrella he handed to her. He couldn't honestly think these flimsy things could protect them from the harsh gales, the umbrella would surely blow inside out or blow away for that matter.

"What's so funny!" said Cedric crossly, avoiding the water getting in his eyes.

"You do realise these flimsy fabrications will not protect us, right?" she quizzed him, giving him a _I'm a smart ass_ type of grimace.

"Would you rather have these or nothing?!"

Sofia glanced around, begging for Hugo to be beside her. She had made a mistake. From all her previous experiences with the past suitors being cocky, rude and egotistical, she wanted nothing more than to rush through today and shoo him away back to Malingrad. Not even taking in consideration his feelings. Admittedly, she had been total bum, one because she ignored him and two because she had neglected him in the maze on purpose.

 _Hugo.. I'm so sorry, I've been a total jerk today. I guess It's not like me to be so mean..._

Suddenly inaugurating her walk, she heard a faint voice behind her. Instantly, she flinched and turned to see who it was. Standing before was none other than Hugo, sopping wet like her but carrying an umbrella. She nearly fainted, where the hell had he wondered off to that took so long?

"HUGO?" Sofia gasped, briskly pulling him into an embrace. "Where did you go? Why did you— oh never mind, I'm so happy to see you! But next time maybe uhm— Just tell me if you are going to disappear on me OK?"

Hugo coughed a laugh out.

"And next time, tell me sooner that you are not interested in me anymore, alright?"

"Haha, I sure will—"

 _WAIT HE KNEW I LIKED HIM?!_

* * *

 **Cedric & Sofia**

Amber trudged through the mud, disgusted by how much she was ruining her shoes. _Why did I agree to do this?_ She thought to herself. Cedric following behind her, noticed someone in the distance. _Could it be? Oh I do hope she notices us and uses her intelligence to get the hell out of this weather. Wait a second? Is that her suitor next to her?_

After releasing Hugo from her grip, they both now carried on walking out of the rain, lifting their feet to avoid any more mud ruining their footwear further. Until at the entrance, they see Cedric and Amber struggling to keep their footing upright.

The four of them joined each other, opening the doors to escape the weather. Wiping their feet on the bristled mat, they shook their bodies lightly in order to alleviate themselves of some of the water, falling delicately onto the carpet. Hugo placed his black umbrella against the wall. In front of them stood the two royal families hotly, shooting them all a displeased look.

"Where were you all?!" Roland barked, specifically giving Cedric the devils. "Firstly Cedric, you neglected your duties by not entertaining your guests and secondly the four of you decided to go and play in the rain? What are you wild animals!"

Sofia bit her lip, she had no intention of taking the blame but she didn't want poor Mr Ceeedric to be pressured into taking the fall. She stood close to her sister, praying she would speak up, but alas she didn't.

"It's my fault," Hugo blurted out. "I went to fetch an umbrella without telling the princess and so she was left in the rain..."

"And..." Amber began, heaving a deep breath. "I basically forced Cedric to help me search for Sofia. So... he had no time to put on any shows... or whatever..." she mumbled.

Miranda edged beside her husband, placing a fragile hand on his shoulder. "Rolly, calm down. I'm sure the children have learned their lesson, haven't you all?"

Almost instantly a cannon of nods were put into action by them all (except Cedric), just to keep the peace. Roland sighed, ordering Baileywick to go take Hugo to be cleaned up, whilst ordering Cedric to escort the two mischievous princesses to their rooms.

"I will send Violet up to give you fresh garments," he added, helpfully.

With that, the King left to brood alone. Miranda aiding Hugo's parents in preparation to brace the harsh weather later that evening. Cedric, Amber and Sofia left the rest of them to get on with things whilst they concentrated on getting back to normality in fresh clothing.

Reaching Amber's room, Sofia muttered out a _"See you later."_ as Amber slipped away behind closed doors. The maids are going to have a field day wiping up the trail of mud off carpet! CARPET. Deeply embedded into the fibres of the fluffy carpets would be hard to remove, but thankfully the majority of the floors were laminate flooring or vinyl.

Now it was her turn to get herself cleaned up. She stood motionless outside her door, not quite sure what to do or say. She look up at his chin, stubby but well shaped. Cedric looked back at her, desperate to pull her into the biggest hug.

 _No—I- I can't. That would be inappropriate. Yes she is an adult, but I can't show any affections towards her... the king'll have my head!_

But before he could think any further, Sofia grabbed hold of him and latched her arms around his shoulders. All he could do was stand in shock, praying the moment would last forever. Sofia held on tight. She didn't care if he shoved her off in embarrassment, she had to do whatever it took to spend as much time with him as possible.

Whatever it takes...


	9. Chapter 9: Lost in the woods

**AN- Thank you for all the feedback! If you haven't reviewed yet, I would highly recommend you do because as I've said it helps me improve my writing or in general see your reactions.**

 **Christmas note: Happy Christmas! Frohe Weihnachten! Счастливого Рождества!  
Luckily for you guys, it won't necessarily interfere with my updates, although it all depends since I usually stay away for Christmas. And not to mention the fact that it takes me a week to fully modify a chapter. So, In all fairness I might be a little delayed in getting chapter ten to you all. Fingers crossed not too delayed if at all.  
**

 **Chapter rating: T+ (small sexual references).**

 **Synopsis of chapter 9:** Sofia, witnesses a turn for the worst when her beloved sorcerer is killed in her dreams, leading her to reluctantly tell Amber who her crush is. Following on, Amber reveals to Sofia a very _interesting_ piece of love advice in which she refuses to accept. (sexual references).

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SFT.**

* * *

"Love is the flower that you've got to let grow." - John Lennon.

* * *

Chapter 9: Lost in the woods.

Sofia lulled her tongue around her mouth, craving for Cedric to just pop out of no where. After her long embrace in his soft, nimble arms she felt more alive than ever before. At first, she was confident he would shove her off in embarrassment or in fear the King would be an accountable witness. But nay. He held her tightly, sending tingles buzzing up and down her spine. Butterflies fluttered their wings around the bottom of her stomach, tickling the insides of her skin.

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain... I just don't understand how your love can do what no one else can... especially those dashing suitors... Cedric's got me looking so crazy in love..._

She paced up and down her room, fingering the tips of her fingers through her brunette strands of hair. The night whisked in a chill, coaxing her legs to drag her cold ass into the comfort of her fleeced quilts. Sofia lay her head on her pillow, cushioning her head softly. It was best to go to sleep. That way, the new morning would bring about new opportunities to woo the sorcerer. Fat lie that was.

For the past year, that hug was the furthest she had ever gotten embarrassingly. In fact, when she was sixteen at the winter gala held in the palace she had sorely been rejected by Cedric. We all know the mistletoe rule, right? If two people stand under it, dating, courting or not it is crucial they kiss. And so the sneaky Princess implanted a small branch of mistletoe above his workshop door on the evening of Christmas eve.

 _Brushing the hair from her face, she knocked on his door pluckily. Before he answered, the young brunette whipped out a bottle of peppermint breath spray and squirted some in her mouth. Better to be safe than sorry. Impatiently, she tapped her feet against the cobblestone floor, a burst of thoughts travelled in, crowding her secure level of calm switching it up three notches._

 _Anxiety was her worst fear. And of course the feat of dying, the fear of being forgotten and the fear of losing her true love forever. But no, any minute now he would swing open his door and this unimaginable kiss would finally commence. She would press her lips against his, feel the softness of his and smell the sweet aroma that lingered around him. The door cranked open, a familiar face looking like the expression of the Grinch. Bah humbug._

 _It wasn't that he was a hater of Christmas, but the sickly sweet atmosphere that it summoned was too unrealistically staged for his liking. He preferred a season where citizens would show compassion, but not in any way they wouldn't any other day of the year. Such as valentines day, his least favourite holiday. A day to sparkle, a day to shine, a day to impress your one true love and show him/her how much you love them. But why did it have to be a specific day? Why couldn't normal couples show their appreciation on a regular basis instead of waiting till the fourteenth of February._

 _Cedric wiped his eyes, realising Sofia was standing before him, a cheeky grin spread across her face. He widened his eyes, contemplating slamming the door right there and then. Blocking out the Princesses gleeful, blue eyes, crystal like the deep blue ocean, intoxicating his blood stream. But he didn't. Some how, he couldn't bring himself to rid himself of her beautiful smile, her plucky personality and her radiant essence that floated near her at all times._

 _"What do you want?" Cedric moaned, his emotions sullen and agitated._

 _"Well you see... ehm… I mean..." Sofia mumbled anxiously. "Hey... isn't that a nice bow tie you're wearing!" she coughed a laugh, blushing heatedly._

 _"You're stalling, Princess."_

 _With no regrets, she leaned in up to his lips, hoping she would feel the soft sensation of their lips pressing against each other. But instead of a soft sensation touching her lips, a rough, patchy material scratched against them. A panic instantly arose. She opened her eyes to reveal Cedric's hand covering her mouth cruelly. He didn't look impressed whatsoever. In fact he oddly resembled a tomato._

 _"C-cedric…?"_

 _"Sofia. Let me be completely blunt and honest. I'm not going to kiss a vulnerable young girl such as yourself, do you realise how inappropriate that would be?" his final words echoed in her mind, repeating over and over._

From that day forth, Sofia herself knew there was something there. No matter his confirmation of it being wrong... or inappropriate, there was a slight feeling that he wasn't serious. Just an instinct. Sofia closed her eyes, begging for the night to bring in more than just a chill. Her only hope was that her dreams would consist of the wonderous plains that she and Cedric would sprawl themselves out on. Lazily chomping on dream food, gazing love sick into one another's eyes until she would snuggle into his purple robes and forwardly kiss heart thumped softly, her breathes slowed down and she soon found herself enveloped into the land of the sleeping.

* * *

 _The island grass was present once more, as was the stunning complexity of the trees that covered the grove and the calm like serenity vibe it brought with it. Sofia lazed her body out against the picnic blanket they both lay on, enjoying the smooth texture of the check red fleece. Cedric munched greedily on a scone, gazing up at the lilac sky. It was truly everything she hoped for in the future._

 _That all changed. A darkness suddenly clouded the purple sky, gloating over the both of them. She had never experienced this part of her dream, never even had the sky change colour that swiftly. It resembled the atmosphere that greeted her when her father transformed into that beast, charging relentlessly towards both of them. Oh how she wished for that never to pop up again and yet here she is, ram shackling her spirits together with the thin courage she had left to brace the change of surroundings._

 _The trees tipped over, smashing to the ground whilst the grass withered and shrivelled up into nothing. All that was left was the barren grounds, with nothing but a dim blanket on top. The wind wiped away the sweet scent leaving nothing but a vitriolic taste of suffering. Once again her father appeared rosy faced at the other side of the island, charging towards them in anger._

 _This time wielding a pointed blade, sharp enough to pierce through a large tree. Roland sneered, lunging full throttle towards them both. Cedric hurried to his feet, grabbing Sofia's hand._

 _"Don't worry, Sofia. I won't let him ruin what we have."_

 _His words latched onto her heartstrings, tugging them brutally. What good would it do? Roland had a sword and they carried nothing. So in all fairness, it would be him to win this battle. She'd have no choice but to give up and surrender. Sort of like how it is outside her imaginary world. Roland is in control, he creates the rules, manipulates her life and prevents her from pursuing a relationship with whomever she please. Forced to suck up to one of her many suitors just to keep the peace... although lets be honest, the hundred odd suitors she had been introduced to, she rejected all of them._

 _Symmetrical to her real world, her dream world wasn't as golden as she first thought. You would think your own dreams would be great right? Since they're deriving from your mind, so in all honesty they should be nothing but how you dream it to be. What did it all mean? Why would she imagine a terrifying monster who plunged its way through her scenic plains, ripping apart her happiness?_

 _"Cedric!" Roland roared. "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to fucking tear you apart limb by limb and feed your body to lions at the zoo!" he shouted malevolently, grabbing Cedric's collar violently._

 _"Dad! What are you doing, stop!" pleaded Sofia, confused when hearing her father curse._

 _But he wouldn't, instead he chucked the sorcerer to the ground, leaving him meek. Sofia skidded to the muddy ground, holding Cedric's tense body protectively. Sofia felt helpless, no matter the choice she made, her father would win. He had the sword, the upper hand which meant it would be impossible for her to defend herself._

 _"Come, Sofia," Roland barked, snatching her hand into a locked grip, leading her away from her lover._

 _Sofia pulled with all her might, yearning to break free of his grip. It was no use, Roland was too strong for some strange reason and Cedric was merely becoming a small image against the large island. All hope was drifting away, until faintly in the distance she saw Cedric settling on his feet, taking out something from his cloak. His wand of course!_

 _He hurtled towards her and the beast, pointing the wand at Roland threateningly. Sofia used this opportunity to slip free of her father's grasp, standing beside a more confident Cedric. Roland laughed, grinning from ear to ear._

 _"You are outnumbered, Roland," Cedric said. "Give up."_

 _"You really believe two buffoons are any match for my mighty blade?" he spoke almost rhetorically. "You thought wrong."_

 _Cedric stood in front of Sofia, trying to spit out a powerful spell. Nothing was working, his wand must be defective or broken... why did her dreams want her to fail? Why! Roland lunged once more, Cedric dodging with the princess on his heels. Nimbly avoiding his slashes, the sorcerer stood motionless in bewilderment. His wand never failed him like this, why now did it reject his words?_

 _Sofia couldn't see her father now, so she crept round Cedric to meet his blooded eyes. She saw his black eyes cackle, his body retorted into a deformed shape of some sort. What could he possibly find funny? Sofia observed the scene, firstly at Cedric. The colour drained from her face, leaking down to create a puddle crowding her feet, Roland's sword had pierced through his body, blood gushing down his robes and onto the mud. Tears instantly prickled into her eyes, running down her cheeks whilst the lifeless sorcerer dropped to the ground, sinking into the mud._

 _"No, no, no, NO! NO PLEASE NO," Sofia cried out, crouching beside him, fondling with his wound to stop the blood flowing out. She tried again and again, compressing above the wound, but it was useless. The sword remained penetrated deep into his stomach and out through his back. Removing it would one be painful and two cause the blood to leak out even quicker. "PLEASE! CEDRIC stay with me... I-I love you OK! Is that what you wanted me to say? Did you want me to admit that I can't live without you? THERE I've done it, just please come back to me!"_

 _That blade...sharply plunged into her beloved sorcerer. It didn't occur to her that this was only a dream, it felt too real. Her father's evil sneer burning through the back of her skull. Shaking him desperately, she hoped he would awaken by the power of her... love? Oh gosh this was no Disney movie. All she could do was hope._

 _But his body remained motionless. Still in death, his body sunk. Sofia cried emotionally, holding his lifeless body for dear life. She couldn't bring herself to allow him to die here... not like this of all times. Her father couldn't win. Briefly she let go of Cedric, steadying her legs to walk and face the man she didn't want to see. He had brutally killed Cedric not even breaking a sweat. He was a monster..._

 _"Oh, Sofia. Come now... we both know this is how it will always end, no matter the day, hour or second you try. I will always be able to advance on your moves, always somehow prevent this little charade from furthering," he spoke deadly, offering her his hand. "Why don't you and I leave? Leave this mess for the ground to swallow?"_

 _There was no way she would even contemplate walking away with that... beast. Not only had he murdered Cedric, he had no remorse for it whatsoever, even if this be just a dream. Even if Roland would never go to the lengths he had tonight, it left a sour taste to linger in her mouth. The tears didn't stop for one moment, until her eyes opened all of a sudden to a bright light shining through._

* * *

Sofia jolted upright to a panic lurking in her voice whenever she attempted to speak out a few sentences. Amber. She had no choice but to go confide in her. She checked her clock, it was only five AM. But that didn't matter, this nightmare was too troubling to just forget about. Telling her father would be the dumbest option for obvious reasons as would telling her mum. James wouldn't be so bad, but he was the blabber mouth so maybe not. Amber was the logical thinker, the one who knew she had a crush in the first place so it would be only right to tell her.

Without worrying about footwear, she clambered off her bed and skidded over to her door, opening it as quietly as she could. In the dark it was hard to see where she was going, so she felt along the left wall like a blind person until she felt Amber's door against her palms. Immediately, she pushed the door wide open and closed it calmly behind her. Amber slept peacefully under the covers, breathing slowly. Sofia tiptoed over to her bed, placing a hand on her back and began shaking her awake. It didn't take long for her to rouse from her sleep.

"Ughnnn…" She groaned, lifting her head from her fluffy pillow. "Who's there?"

"Amber, it's me!" Sofia whispered, sitting beside her. "I need your help..."

"Ugh can't a Princess get any sleep?" She moaned, digging her head bag in her pillow. "At least turn on the lamp..."

Sofia fingered around for the lamp her sister kept on her bedside drawer, the same drawer that contained the trashy romance book. A switch appeared under her fingers, so wit out hesitation the young brunette flicked it on. A bright glow shone the whole room, causing Amber to automatically jolt upwards. Peeling her hair from her shoulders, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. The moon glimmered a silent light inside, penetrating its glow through Amber's cream curtains.

Sofia busied her hands with the corner of the quilt, waiting attentively for her sister to snap out of her hazy state. Amber gazed droopily back at Sofia, wondering what the hell she could want at such an early period of the morning. Where the stars still twinkled, where the moon still shone brighter than a thousand fireflies and where certain people should be allowed their beauty sleep.

Amber examined her sister, noticing instantly her feet tapping nervously against her laminate flooring, her eyes flickering tentatively. There must be something seriously wrong for her to be that shaken up. Let's be honest. Sofia acting the way she was sitting before her, with that nervous trembling lip and those knees bobbing up and down as if a boat on the swaying seas of a rapid ocean.

"Sofia?" Amber said, a concerned tone afloat in her voice. Taking her hand, she felt it jitter absentmindedly. "Sofia! You are trembling. What has happened?"

Perched on the end of Amber's bed, she swung her legs round to lay beside her sisters, trying to catch her breath before speaking, but all that came out was a load of jibber jabber. Not real sentences.

"He—h-he he-s... oh my gosh Amber he IS DEAD," and with that, her face broke down into a million shards, tears gushing down like the water down Victoria falls. Amber had never seen Sofia so... vulnerable? Upset? Fearful? All of the above were perfect in describing how Sofia appeared to be.

Amber cradled her sister into her arms, attempting to soothe her. Who knew she'd be cradling an eighteen year old instead of a baby. But it didn't matter. For years, Sofia had been the role model all and all. The one who solved each and every problem majority of their years spent in dangerous situations. Now, it was time for Amber to be the hero, her time to support and calm her sister down in her hour of need.

"Who, Sofia?" Amber asked, a little worried. "Who's dead?"

"W-ell he's—" the sobbing continued. "He didn't really die, but the dream...it seemed so real..."

"Oh, thank god it was just a dream," said Amber, wiping a bead of sweat from her lower temple. "I was worried someone had passed away."

Sofia buried her face into Amber's hair, subconsciously breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. Honey and lemon.

"Amber, you don't get it. I thought my crush died..." Sofia pulled away from the embrace, sulking her head low.

"Oh, I see," said Amber, smirking. "You had a nightmare of your crush dying, and now you want me to help you hook up with him in case he truly does die."

Was she a mind reader? Psychic? Whatever supernatural abilities she carried, it mattered not. Besides, it was more so that she didn't really want to pair up with Cedric. Although just a dream, Roland had stabbed his sword right through him without hesitation because of their little dream relationship. Perhaps this dream was in fact a premonition, such as a mild warning of some sort.

Secretly telling her that if she carries on flirting with the sorcerer, it'll cost his life... how tragic? She had never been very absorbed into the gypsy, voodoo or spiritual side of life, leaving it for the world of the fairy tales. But this was no coincidence. Repeatedly reminiscing the identical dream night after night was a bit too coincidental to just be at random. Especially when poor Cedric eventually ended up dying.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

"No...Amber. It's different." perhaps one day she would tell her that it was their own dad.

"How so?" she almost felt ashamed that her gut instincts had failed her.

"If...I-if I tell you my crush... promise... you won't laugh or blurt it out to anyone?" Sofia drew a sigh.

Amber mimed herself _zipping her lips_.

"It's...IT'S CEDRIC."

Amber coughed, her mouth falling ajar once her coughing fit halted to a stop.

"Cedric cedric? Not like a different Cedric from a foreign kingdom that I've never met?"

Sofia shook her head. It was accurate that she was a little shocked, a little curious too as to why Sofia would be so obsessive over a middle aged coot, but she promised not to laugh or to spill the tea to anyone. She kept her lips sealed tight, pursing them in case she were to sneak out a little snicker.

"I knew you wouldn't understand..."

"Listen... I do understand. Yes...I won't pretend that I'm not shocked or a little confused as to what you see in him of all people," she rubbed the back of her neck. "But, I support you no matter what. Love is love and age is just a number."

Sofia beamed a smile at her sister, glad that she had her undeniable support. Sure, she seemed a little creeped out but who wouldn't be? Cedric spent most of his free time cooped up in his stuffy workshop, practically 24/7. Only leaving to experiment his spells on certain things, or if the king decides he want's Cedric for a little job. Not that he did much. The king thought it'd be unwise to ask too much of him, since he had always stuck this image of him being a complete imbecile in the front of his mind to remind him.

"So... do ya think you could—"

"Spill to you the next piece of advice?" Amber grinned excitedly like a kid on Christmas.

"Yeah."

In no time, Amber had yanked out the _Notepad._ Yes, the cringy romance novel in which gave her inspiration for the first tip, which failed. It was a total flop, which resulted in making Cedric sad, not fall to her feet like she had expected. Lies. She had performed that little trip up with low expectations, assuming it would fail like it did. Flicking through the pages, she skimmed her index figure along the top line of the paper page until she smiled.

"Right!" she cheered. "Your next step is to seduce him!"

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Sofia's mouth gasped, stunned by those impossible words. Had she heard her correctly? There was no p-possible way—

"Like in the movies... you know? Dress up all provocatively, impress him with that innocent smile of yours, then switch up to a dirty little smirk," Amber suggested unhelpfully. "Trust me, he'll love it."

Sofia couldn't fathom what she had just heard, surely she wasn't serious. Right?

* * *

 **AN- New chapter up next week, stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10: Poisonous attraction

**AN- Hey readers! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and are ready for the new year. Firstly, thank you so much for all your support I read every review I get and am so grateful for every single one.**

 **Summary of chapter 10:** Sofia has had something on her mind for a while, so with Amber's help she might be able to incorporate it with the next task laid slyly in front of her on the wagering table: to seduce Cedric.

 **Want to ask me a question about this story?  
Find me:  
**

 **Instagram: Zeldastloz  
PM on fanfic  
**

 **FAQ (frequently asked question) on insta:**

 **How many chapters will there be? (asked by: Molly_x0x)**

 **-** ** _Before you ask, no we are not close to the end yet, but of course I still have to think how many chapters I want there to be. In all honesty I think there will be at least 20-25, it depends how things go. BUT I'm obsessed with little epilogues, so all in all lets say I release 25 main chapters, there will be 26 including the epilogue._**

 **Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Chapter 10: Poisonous attraction (love advice part 2)

Sofia's mind froze stiffly. How on earth could she seduce him when she had never had a real boyfriend before? Sure, in RPA she dated Jin for a little while but that was merely a childhood boyfriend. Meaning the furthest they went was to hold hands. Back then that was a huge deal, once they enlaced their silky fingers into one another's, sweat would build up dramatically and standing around them would be a bunch of squabbling royals cheering babyishly.

Where would she start? It would be absolutely absurd to throw herself into the most uncomfortable situation in the entire universe. But how could she say no at this rate? Amber faced her sternly, cross armed with one eyebrow slightly heightened compared to her other brow. Her crown sat atop her golden locks, wickedly laughing at Sofia's cowardice with its beautifully encrusted green gemstones.

Sofia felt sick. It was like her veins had been syphoned from her body, ripped out mercilessly along with her entire blood stream threshing to her head. Still, there she stood shaking uncontrollably with nerves and fear. Not that Amber seemed to notice. Next time Sofia caught a blurred glimpse of her, she stood proudly with a rather ornate mirror clasped into her right hand, the left hand busy straightening her side fringe. Honestly.

"I-I don't know how to seduce guys..." Sofia muttered out breathlessly. Hiding the shame in her eyes with some thick strands of hair, she peered downwards at her shoes, crafted with violet fabric.

"Oh Sofia, don't be daft. Men are easily swayed trust me, because you know why?" asked Amber, yearning for Sofia to be beyond interested.

"Uh why?"

"Well you see Sofia, far back in the olden days, it was very normal for men to have more than one wife. You see, men get bored very quickly so will be left with no choice but to cheat on their current wife with some poor harpy down the bar," she explained, sounding very philosophical. "Even to this day, men find it hard not to cheat and are simply weak to the likes of a beautiful, young princess such as yourself."

Sofia felt sick to her stomach, were those tales of men honestly believable? Are men truly all scumbags with a lust for many wives? Impossible. Not to forget Cedric's kind, mysterious personality. From as far as she knew, Cedric had never had a girlfriend before, let alone a wife. As a matter of fact, his undeniable distaste for a wife might be worse than him possessing the persona in which lusts after maidens. What if he did not want a girlfriend? Or worse, what if he was attracted to...men!

"Amber...is Cedric gay?" Sofia mumbled outwardly.

"GOSH Sofia, hush," she said, placing a finger to her lips. "I haven't really thought about it to be quite frank, but what on earth has erupted that thought?"

"Cedric's never had a girlfriend to my knowledge..." the purple princess sighed heavily, resting her brows above her timid, blue eyes. "I just...wonder if perhaps he doesn't feel that way inclined for women and perhaps likes men instead, you know?"

Amber's mind bubbled curiously. It was to her own memories that Cedric had never been spotted with a girlfriend, let alone a wife or even engaged in high interaction with women. Surely if Cedric was attracted to men, he'd at least make the effort to swoon dreamily after other sorcerers such like himself. But yet, his constant isolation, cooped up strangely in his room alone implied that perhaps he felt for neither gender. No wonder he is obsessed with confining himself inside those stone walls. He is clearly embarrassed either because he is attracted to his own gender, or because he feels nothing at all.

"You might be right..." Amber drew a long breath, a bewildered gaze, darting around the room lingered for a while. But she couldn't bare to see her sister let down by a now apparent rumour. Enveloped in a vitriolic envy for any man who might steal a chance at wooing her so called _"prince" "knight in shining armour" "future husband"_ whatever she felt necessary to call him. "So...I have proposed the perfect plan!"

This for say, was intriguing. Unlike Amber's little stories about men which were not. "Which is?"

"The only way to alleviate your worries about your d-dear Cedric of being... you know... is to straight up question him," she said bluntly, ignoring Sofia's look of utter shock and worry painted noticeably on her pale face. "Not to mention, if he denies it, then you can confirm it by seducing him!"

"No way!" Sofia squealed, a quiver in her breath. "I will not ask him that, let alone then try to seduce him!"

"Sofia. If we do not ask him, then it is a possibility you will be rejected at one point by him if our little suspicions are in fact shown through integrity," said Amber coarsely. Growing impatient by the second, she ought to just drag her ass there. "Please, Sofia? You yourself have admitted that this dream seemed like a premonition. Wouldn't you wish to court...C-cedric in case your dreams become reality."

"Did you not listen to any of my explanation!" Sofia barked furiously, her spine straightening, her teeth gnashing at her. "Don't you get it! If I court him then that will inaugurate the dream! Father will blow a fuse and have him executed..."

Sofia curled her lip with her teeth, paying close attention to Amber's reaction. She didn't intend to sound so rude, but being misinterpreted is very frustrating at the best of times. Imagine pouring your heart out, describing every detail excellently only for the person not to have listened to the extent you expected. A sharp pain jabbed at her throat, watering her next words which now blabbered out croakily.

Amber placed a hand on Sofia's tenable shoulder, absorbing her shivers. Amber gave a warm smile filled with instant reassurance. "I promise, it will never come to that. Dreams are funny things really, they are created by your own mind. Nightmares are created by worries, so if I'm correct your deepest fear is Cedric's death?" she inquired.

"No..."

"No?"

"My deepest concern is Cedric dying...because of me. If he died in honour like in battle, I could at least accept it. But if it happened to be indirectly caused by my actions, I could never forgive myself," Sofia spoke softly, standing glass like.

Amber elevated her posture, grabbing Sofia's hand firmly. "C'mon, let's go get your man!" she cheered, lifting the moral.

At this point, Sofia's nerves reluctantly subsided into the air leaving her head free from certain worries. The trapse up to his workshop was swift and short. It only meant journeying through a few long, bland corridors before climbing the cobblestone steps of his tower. And so they arrived at his tower door once again, both taking wise breathes before knocking. Amber agreed to ask whether he was gay, whilst hurriedly teaching her sister the biggest tip there is to successfully seducing a guy.

Which was: Confidence. Oddly enough, on telly it appeared to be your appearance that mattered most. But according to many novels Amber helpfully mentioned, looks are a third priority when it comes to seducing a man. First of course is confidence for many reasons. One: because men won't be sparked up if you stand their like a wood log, two: because you are the one seducing so you have to lead and three: because men love confident women. Secondly, we have the next highest factor, vital in succeeding which is your posture funnily enough. If you are to flop uselessly, with no energy or enthusiasm then your man might grow bored sooner then you can say love.

Appearance comes next. Who wouldn't want a handsome/gorgeous guy/girl in his or her arms? Strictly speaking, it is more appealing to court someone who is good looking. Sofia listened well to all her given knowledge, readily applying it to a little scene once graced by his presence.

Once they knocked headily on his door, they waited patiently for him to crank it open. Cedric loathed being disturbed at such hours of the morning, especially if it were by that no good, pestering Baileywick and his silly rules. Peeking nervously, he was glad to it only be Sofia and her prudent sister beaming at him.

"Uh, you two," he groaned, leaving a gap for them both to walk in. "What do you want?"

"Well..." Amber laughed flakily. "You see..."

Cedric grew tiresome of these stupid requests at such hours, so to pass the time he sat behind his desk and began shuffling spell papers. Sofia watched helplessly, annoyed by how Amber was attempting to fold the question up into a paper ball and toss it out the nearby window. Stuttering, stalling, darting her eyes around the place like a retarded goose. Sofia nudged her profoundly, awakening her from her little zone out. And to think it was her who offered to ask such a personal question.

"What, princess Amber!" Cedric groused, stacking his papers down loudly. "Do hurry up would you? I have a very important day and I rather get this kerfuffle over with."

"Oh, what do you have planned today?" Sofia asked throatily.

"Well if you MUST know, I have to venture out to Weil-ling today with his majesty and assist him at the magicians festival."

Sofia felt agitated by this news. If he were to go to this festival, then it would give her less and less time to act out her little seduction game. Actually, that wouldn't be at all bad considering her hate for the idea in the first place.

"ARE YOU GAY!" Amber hollered out of the blue.

Cedric dropped his parchment, astonished by what Amber had just blurted out so loudly in front of him and the princess. Or worse, any staff who were to hear and assume anything perversely. Not that being gay is wrong, that was not his problem in the matter. What struck out to be of his distaste would be the backlash he would receive from any male servants, cooks, advisors or even the king himself.

 _"Oh merlin's mushrooms..." he thought wearily._ "Why on earth would you ask such a thing when it is absolutely none of your business!"

"Well I had to know because one, if I'm correct you have never had a girlfriend and two, I was just...curious?" unfortunately she couldn't conjure up a fake but convincing excuse that didn't involve Sofia's obsession, so curiosity again killed the cat.

Sofia stood embarrassed and ashamed. If it turned out to be that Cedric were in fact gay, then it would be their fault if he was forced to reveal that secret under these wicked circumstances. Cedric's cheeks flushed a bright pink, leaving him vulnerable for Amber to mock him profusely.

"Look you Cretan, it is none of your business whether I am gay or not, so how about you make like the wind and scurry out of here!" he hissed, clumsily gathering up his parchment off of the floor to shield his face. The golden princess wasn't done yet, she was determined to squeeze that information out of him even if it was difficult for him to answer.

The air in the room thickened exorbitantly, engulfing nearly every breath of air out of the room. It was without a doubt thankful that both windows and doors were sealed shut, allowing only muffled sounds to pass happily through.

"Look, I didn't clamber up all these stairs just to find your dignity lying here. You will tell me the truth, or I will tell the king that you are in love with him!" Amber smugly said, unaware of the threat she had just proposed. What had she done... why had she decided to...to...

"Amber that's enough!" Sofia interrupted the escapade, running over to Cedric. "I'm sorry-I'm so sorry Cedric..."

Cedric gripped his papers and stuffed them in his top drawer, stiffening his back substantially as he rose upwards. Glaring down at Amber, his mouth parted for a final time, ignoring Sofia's apology.

"Since you have decided to take advantage of me, I have no choice but to clear myself. No, I am not gay for gods sakes. The reason I have only had a few girlfriends in my life is due to the fact that none have been suitable or In fact likeable..." he sighed. "Now would you please just leave for heavens sake."

Sofia felt guiltier than a murderer on trial, she had muttered those exact words only a month ago when she was disgusted by Zanders behaviour. Cedric had allowed her impertinent sister to blackmail him, forced to explain himself painfully just for Amber's own personal gain. It was all her fault, she had agreed to play along which she now realised wasn't the smartest idea. She didn't come all this way for nothing, the seducing idea still lay deadly on the wagering table ready to be activated.

"Leave, Amber!" Sofia spat. "I will be out shortly to deal with you..."

Finally, it was only her and Cedric in the seemingly large room. Cedric sat silently, rubbing the back of his head in hope the awkward silence would pass quickly. Sofia faced her sorcerer finally having him all to herself and blushed a dark red absentmindedly.

"S-sorry about Amber..." she apologised genuinely, greatly mortified by Amber's foolishness. "She can get carried away some times..."

"That's quite alright. I guess I got a little too riled up didn't I?"

"No! If I were asked such a question, showing signs of discomfort but still prodded, I would go insane!" Sofia laughed, inching closer to the sorcerer. "I am very ashamed to admit it, but it is my fault she kept bugging you."

Cedric's eyes widened. "Your fault?"

Sofia nodded regrettably. Sucks to admit shit you've done. As a glamorous princess coated in innocence, the world circling you expects you to be dainty, sweet and caring without a single bad bone in your body. Fat chance that would be. Princesses, princes, kings, queens are only human after all, no title will automatically shift your personality into one without flaws.

"I brought up the question...I was just curious as to why you are so disconnected to the world," Sofia bit her lip. "And for that...I'm truly sorry for causing you a large amount of discomfort."

As much as he tried to fume his anger, he just failed time and time again. How could he stay mad at his one true love? He couldn't risk brewing his temper at this rate, when it could ruin their potential future relationship. Cedric smiled at the princess, assuring her that he didn't care for her one mistake. After all, for years she had contained this sweet, golden girl composure. A little mistake is understandable.

 _I can't admit my feelings... although wouldn't she think it's a little strange how I was livid with that wench sister of hers, but not her? No, I've got it! I'm not mad at her because we are friends. And that sister of hers is not thankfully. I'd die if I were somewhere related to that snobby little bitc_ —

"You're forgiven...for now," he smirked. "Next time you won't be so lucky." fat lie that is.

The tension in the room rose quicker than Cedric stayed mad at Amber. The connection between the both of them caused much unwanted feelings to float into the open space, alluring its victims into the adrenaline. The window was sealed shut, yet the temperature dropped oddly leaving a cold breeze lingering meaninglessly in the air. To her dismay, this adrenaline only coaxed her mind even more to swallow Cedric whole and claim him for herself. What was this feeling? This feeling that all her suitors could not produce? It was a strong feeling which caused her to...lust. She lusted him.

The door was shut tight, footsteps were no where to be heard and the desire to devour each other only grew. Cedric stood up and faced the young princess, trying onerously to hold back his avidity for her. The tension only built up the longer they stared love-struck in one another's eyes, suffocating them with this urge to just mitigate the lust for something magical to occur between them.

After all this time, securing his feelings behind locked bars his love for the princess only grew radically. He yearned to ask Sofia to marry him right there and then, forget the king's cruel rules and run away together. But he knew it was preposterous. Only in his imagination would sparks fly, only embedded alongside his deepest desires would him and the princess ever exchange vows on the golden sands, given the chance to escape with each other without the option of the guards ever finding out their location.

Sofia leant up towards him and pecked his cheek angelically. Cedric embraced her warmly, disguising his desire as a friendly hug. _One day she shall be mine, but I won't ruin this moment because of my urges. Besides, perhaps she will accompany me to Wei ling. Plenty of time to build our relationship._

Yes, she promised Amber she would allure him into this dangerous game in which she eventually bed him. But right now, his company was more than she ever hoped for. Even if he was her darkest desire, even if the urge to pull him into a lustful grip and kiss him chastely. The day that happens isn't today and although it was hard to admit, she could accept it.

One day she would claim him. One day she would dance with him on the slippery floors of the ballroom like in the movies with everyone clapping for them. One day that would happen, but that day was no today.


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing breaks like a heart

**AN- Welcome back! Happy new year! Again thank you for your kind comments, I'm pleased you have enjoyed my story so far. Sorry for the delay btw. This chapter was a nightmare because of how long I had to make it.  
If you have any characters you would love for me to add in, then please do say because I'm always open for ideas. **

_**Notes:**_ As a member of the LGBTQ community, I have added a same sex couple which will be Jun and her for now mystery princess. (not an OC) If you do not feel comfortable with this, please either click off or skip the chapter/section.

 **Summary of Chapter 11:** Sofia and Cedric head off for Wei Ling with Roland to attend the Magicians festival. All seems well: they are given multiple opportunities to spend time with one another, Roland seems oddly off their heels and better yet, Sofia feels brave enough to reveal her crush to Jun. What could go wrong?

* * *

"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel."

 _– Johnny Depp_

* * *

Chapter 11: Nothing breaks like a heart.

Once upon a time, days with Cedric would consist of mainly acting as his little apprentice. Gosh, and all those unfortunate times where he would mess up, leaving the king's mouth ajar spurting disgusted comments straight after. Apologising to all the nobility watching, unhappy with the turnout to the night. Most importantly, those rotten punishments he would bestow upon him as if it was well deserved! Repeating those nasty insults in order to deter him from ever committing a mistake.

 _"Cedric! I am so disappointed in you," the king would bark. "Why can't you do anything right?"_

 _"I-it was j-just a mistake, s-sire..." he muttered in defence._

Roland didn't care for mistakes. In fact, he assumed because Cedric had previously attended one of the most prestigious schools of sorcery: Hexley Hall he could never begin to fathom why a trained sorcerer could muck up even once. I suppose it was due to all the past royal sorcerers who served Enchancia, especially his father Goodwyn the Great. It seemed as though he was incapable of tripping up on any spells, which allows Cedric little to no leverage over his father or room to fail.

 _"Why can't you be more like your father?" he would say in a guilt tripping manor._

Sofia blushed prominently, blaming it on the temperature when Cedric questioned it. It would have sounded genuine if the workshop was indeed scorching hot, or at least dryly warm. Truthfully, the room was breezy and cold and Sofia's red cheeks were caused by the love sickening spell that Cedric had cast on her.

"R-right...OK..." Cedric cleared his throat. There was no time to charm the princess when he had less than an hour to pack his case for Wei Ling. "Sofia, I must be heading off for Wei Ling now, but I would like it very much if you could accompany me."

"R-really?!" she gasped. "I would love to come Mr Ceeedric!" teasing him.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Yes, yes. Now stop calling me that."

Sofia pursed her lips, holding back her childish laughter. Recalling those precious memories was very interesting indeed, her sweet little squeak of a voice chiming that insult at him multiple times for a laugh. Even now an adult, her humour has not veiled and she prides herself solely on continuing to keep it that way.

"Mr Ceeeedric!" the princess recited once more. "Just like old times, huh?"

Cedric thought for a moment before proceeding to speak. When she was but a child, it was her stupid little insults that kept his soul alive even in the toughest moments where Roland would have dragged his spirits down to a pulp for his own satisfaction.

"Yes, like old times."

Soon after, the princes rushed off her feet and exited his workshop in a hurry. Amber was no where to be seen which was thankful; Sofia didn't feel like ruining her day by speaking to her. Clambering down the stairs, skidding down the hallway she reached her bedroom door and wasted no time before pushing the large doors agape. Her room smelled muskier than it had a couple hours ago, yet the windows were perched on their latches leaving a steady gust of wind to travel in every once in a while.

Gliding along her newly waxed floors, Sofia pressed a foot down once faced opposite her walk in closet. Usually, she would wear something like a wizards cloak... or some type of genie garments in representation of a festival or occasion such as this one. Now however given the right circumstance, an opportunity that had recently sparked up meant other... attires were simply calling her name.

"Ooo! That silk red dress with the low neck looks fancy!" Sofia said, elongating the _fancy._ "Or perhaps that two piece outfit. Then Cedric will be forced to see much more than my face, tee hee," continued the little devil. It wasn't in her nature to act like a seductress, but if you were given the contingency in impressing your one true love then I'm almost certain you would take it.

Sofia snatched the slutty azure coloured dress with the sexy slit up the thigh and proceeded to exit her closet. On the way out, it was just her luck that a few of the dresses got caught on her current dress and prevented her from leaving unless she wanted to either rip her dress or pull down half the gowns in the closet. Desperate times call for desperate measures. If she had faffed around in hope to not cause any damage, she wouldn't have had time to get changed, apply makeup, fix her bird nest of hair and meet Cedric in time before he left.

 _That reminds me, where did he say to meet him? Oh gosh I don't think I asked._

As quick as the wind, Sofia yanked the caught fabric mangled onto the other dresses in an attempt to break loose. "It would just be my luck, wouldn't it?" she sighed. Tugging a little harder, she found her face smacking harshly onto her shiny floor. Behind her, a loud crash sounded out whilst many beautiful gowns tumbled onto the floor as well as silvered boxes with hats in and many, many hangers. Prior to this moment, she would have cleaned it up or at least politely requested the maids assist her, but at this point she had no time to be modest.

Hobbling out her closet of doom, she slammed the doors behind her to conceal the mess. Without worrying too much, she unzipped her purple dress and climbed in leg at a time into this rather revealing azurely coloured gown, festooned with many rhinestones along the trim. With the large slit making its appearance, she realised how breezy her legs felt. And not to mention how un-lady like she felt.

All that was left was to apply a little makeup to brighten up her oddly pale skin, and of course remove the birds living in her hair. Apart from a few blemishes cruelly imbedded into her skin, her eyes weren't saggy and her lips were not chapped or flaky. To match her attire, the princess reached in her vanity bag and whipped out a lipstick shaded a rich plum colour filled with mystery and illusion.

Her hair on the other hand left a lot to be desired. Even brushing roughly through her brunette locks over ten times, the knots seemed to curl and twist their way back in. Sneaky little devils. Once the knots were well and truly banished, the young princess gathered her hair into the palms of her hands, using one to tie a sparkly hairband around her hair.

 _Really Sof, a ponytail? I look like a five year old...who just so happens to be wearing a stunningly revealing dress._

Under her bed, she fished out her case she used for travelling, dumping her: _Witches and Wizards_ first edition spell book inside. This was a festival, the magicians festival held once a year and for the past seven years she had never needed to bring her sorcery supplies. But this time was special.

It wasn't long before she found herself racing down the hall, slipping over a few times but still bounding across each and every room. The only location he could be meeting her is the front Courtyard since that is the safest place to set off in the flying coach. The sky was blue outside, much like the illustrated ones painted in stories she had once read as a child. The courtyard was bustling, servants, maids, the kings soldiers and of course it just so happens that her father and Cedric have already seated themselves aboard the coach.

Her dreams were only manifestations of her greatest fears. Nothing more...right? It was a pain trying to scurry through the crowds of people, dodging her fathers smile once making eye contact and avoiding tripping over in front of Cedric. She couldn't help but stare at him whilst pushing through the flood of people, his eyes were just too captivating to resist. By the time she reached the doors of her ride, she could barely catch her breath. Plus, it was to her dismay that some plump servant managed to bump into her which made her accidentally wined up shoving this poor designer carrying a high pile of fabrics.

She was relieved to feel the plushness of the seat cushions beneath her. Roland gave a hearty laugh once the doors were sealed, which she wasn't sure as to why. Cedric didn't speak a word. The air tightened, the conversations were boring and it seemed that Cedric had lost his voice because he sat in silence for the duration for the time before they took off.

"I'm very pleased you have decided to join us this year for the festival, Sofia, although that dress is very much inappropriate. And if we were not about to take off, I would've demanded you remove the undelightful thing." Roland said, disgustedly. "Anyhow, usually you join Miranda, Amber and James. Or those girls you used to know in the village."

 _Doesn't he remember their names?_ "Ruby and Jade," said Sofia. _Gosh, he wasn't too harsh on the dress._

"Ah that's the ones. Did they decide to go this year?"

"No. Why?"

Roland peeled the curtain away for the sticky window to take a quick peek outside. The driver sat in position atop his seat, whilst luggage was still being transported into the back. He rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the slow progress that his servants made when there were more than thirty that he had requested to do the job. Probably it was due to the many who just stood chatting.

"Sorry, what was that Sof. My mind wandered..."

Cedric took a quick glance at the princess, admiring her in such a...provocative outfit.

"You asked me if Ruby and Jade were attending the festival. And I said yes."

But again his eyes were darted outside, and in no time the luggage had been securely stacked in the back. Sofia rolled her eyes impatiently, waiting for her dad to bother to reply. The coach was soon lifted into the skies, and with that her fathers mood shifted from _I'm in a mood don't talk to me_ to _FINALLY WE'RE LEAVING.  
_

And with that, the Royal coach + guards coach began to fly gracefully with the help of the flying horses over the land below them. The view was breath-taking as usual: the sun beaming down at them from above, a crystal clear view of the sky and the opportunity to gaze out of the window and admire the overview of Enchancia. Sofia folded her arms, unimpressed by her fathers ignorance, and Cedric's sudden lack of speech.

"Are you alright Sofia?" Roland asked her, absentmindedly gesturing. "You seem a little...quiet?"

"I'm fine."

The journey to Wei Ling wasn't a fabulous one. As a matter of fact, the coaches were slowed down quite a bit due to high winds and a rest stop to feed the winged horses. Roland chatted avidly to Sofia and Cedric, with a large amount of enthusiasm in his tone. She didn't listen and it looked as though Cedric wasn't caring to pay much attention either. Most of his blathers were either about how quiet Sofia was being or how excited he was to watch the show. Fleetly, the coaches raced through the skies trailing behind an invisible glow.

A billow of mist surged through the air beside them as they officially reached the outskirts of this enchanting kingdom. Paper kites shaped as dragons were spotted from afar in the courtyard of the Emperor's palace. Smells of spices and herbs lingered in the air whilst the Enchancian coach sped through above the towns and villages to the outside perimeter of the courtyard.

It wasn't long before Emperor Quon and Empress Lin-Lin emerged from the gates in front of them with their two children, Princess Vivian oddly and a few guards for safety. Princess June had been Sofia's good friend as soon as she joined RPA, things hadn't changed ever since. Prince Jin was Jun's sarcastic, grumpy brother who she had once grown fond of and even dated in the second year of RPA. But as a young princess, she had been naive and almost desperate for love which gave her motivation to fall into the first guys arms she meets.

Descending out of the coach, Sofia, Vivian and Jun ran towards each other in synchronisation, embracing one another immediately. She wasn't sure why Vivian decided to attend this year, but for what ever reason she was jocund. Cedric and Roland joined the Emperor, greeting him respectfully before entering the grand gates as a group. The market square was bustling: kids playing with their paper crafts, food stalls selling out delicious foods, dancers performing in the centre and the stage in the North end where the magicians show would take place.

"Isn't it wonderful, Sofia?" Vivian gasped. "If only I could've brought my mandolin..." she sighed, taking Jun's arm.

"Yes, very exquisite indeed!" the goody-goody princess chirped.

"Cedric, I leave you in charge for the time being whilst me and Emperor Quon catch up on some important matters at hand," the king commanded. "I assume you can handle the task?"

The group became segregated once at the first junction, Roland the Emperor and the Empress wished to speak in private about some arrangements. And with the perfect option to snatch Cedric away, Sofia promised to catch up with the both of them shortly.

"Psst, Mr Ceeedric!" she whispered. "Come with me!" Sofia latched onto his robes and towed him over to a quiet area.

First of all he had blatantly ignored her the whole journey and secondly he didn't even apologise once the coach departed. Along the wall, Sofia pinned him up to it and crossed her arms in rage. Cedric pulled a sheepish grin, twiddling his thumbs.

"Y-yes, Sofia?" the sorcerer gulped.

"Why did you ignore me?"

"The King asked me to," he replied. "I'm not too sure why so don't bother asking, but he explained to me that you had a lot on your plate and not to bother you."

Her expression changed quicker than the weather changes. Could it be the slim chance that her father had heard Amber or perhaps heard her speak loudly in her sleep? Unlikely, but why else would he specifically require her sorcerer to zip his lip in front of her.

 _Cedric I love you. I won't ever leave you, I don't want any of those pompous suitors, only YOU! Can you hear me?_

"That's strange..." she said, mulling over her next choice of words. She would love for her thoughts to translate out loud for him to hear her because then she could either face rejection or a potential relationship. "C-cedric...there's something I must tell you..." was she really doing this?

The ally was desolated and tranquil; there was no sign of a single person walk past them which gave her the perfect opportunity to reveal her feelings without interruption. Fireworks boomed deafeningly in the near proximity to their location, shattering sprinkles of glitter which evaporated before touching the ground.  
Such a gorgeous scenery for a romantic revelation, just like in movies or...those sickening love novels. As much as she detested them, she for one didn't mind if her confession was surrounded with an alluring, magical setting.

"Yes?" he blushed.

"Cedric for a long time now..." she began, absorbing the entire supply of oxygen from the world to allow her confession to be consistent. "Cedric I lov―"

"Princess Sofia, Sir Cedric!" it was Prince Jin, hollering down from the other end of the ally. "You are needed at the frontlines of the show. The king wants to welcome you onto the stage to perform as the first competitor."

 _Could he have been any more rude? Next time, I will tell him. Hopefully..._

* * *

 _A few hours later._

The show of sorcery was excellent. Cedric performed his all famous mirror trick, Sofia assisting as his little apprentice. Many famous wizards atteneded too, such as Greylock the grand, Merlin and Wu-Chang. Every performance was entertaining, but all she yearned for now was to spend time with her friends. After the show, the three princesses escaped the crowds and proceeded to enter a large tent with pillows and cushions spread out on the fabricated floor.

"I call dibs on the biggest one!" Jun squealed innocently, leaping to grab the quilted pillow tucked under another golden, smaller pillow.

Vivian giggled, joining Jun on the cushioned ground next to her. Sofia placed herself down, smiling at the two royals. She wasn't entirely sure what this tent was used for, but it sure was cosy and warm. Ironically because this was Wei-Ling after all. Vivian lay her head on Jun's lap, closing her eyes as the other princess placed her hands around her shoulders.

"So...what is this tent?" Sofia quizzed them, breaking the silence.

"Oh this old thing?" Jun laughed. "It's used as a cool off spot, but only I am allowed inside it. And any guests I may want to of course."

Sofia pondered for a moment, were Vivian and Jun a couple or were they just acting oddly affectionate towards each other? Best not to assume, but it wouldn't hurt to ask surely.

"Are you two...a couple?" she asked genuinely. "I didn't want to assume...I promise It's not like that but I thought I would ask, you know? If you rather not answer then that's also fine, but I'm not homophobic or anything. I believe love is love."

Sofia knew she was rambling, but the two lovers didn't mind one bit. They were pleased she was open to ask them, most people wouldn't ask because they typically wouldn't want to know. On the other hand, Sofia didn't really have a problem in asking and it was refreshing to hear that another royal such as herself wasn't against their community. It was only a shame that there were some wretched people who would feel it necessary to act on their thoughts and physically attack them. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it. Simple as that. Yes, you are allowed your opinion but that opinion if cruelly unnecessary,should stay for primarily his or her own thoughts not to be vocalised in a hateful way.

"Yes, we are," Jun smiled.

"That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you," the princess said.

"Thank you, Sofia. So how about you?" Vivian asked bubbly. "Do you have any crushes?"

The thought of telling them about Cedric didn't feel as scary as she would have pictured it to. Unlike Amber who only offered shitty advice using romance novels, Jun and Vivian wouldn't have a biased opinion so they could cough up hopefully some helpful advice.

"Okay...so there's this guy who happens to be my fathers royal sorcerer. He is the greatest: the kindest, sweetest, talented guy I've ever met in my life," said Sofia proudly. "But...I guess there's one problem..."

"Problem?" the couple chimed curiously. Jun warped her arms around Vivian, cradling her like a baby. "Surely a guy this great wouldn't have any flaws...or carry any problems?" Jun said.

"Not him exactly. I do like Cedric but―"

"C'mon honey, there's no way you can hold back on such a man." Vivian winked.

Meanwhile, Cedric searched around aimlessly in an attempt to find Sofia. After her little confrontation, his curiosity spiked remarkably as to what she was going to say before that inconsiderate prince coincidentally interrupted whilst she was in mid sentence. Determined to find her, he departed from the king's beady eyes and entreated around the courtyard in hope of finding her and that...marvellous, splendidly se―beautiful dress. Not amount of fantasy conjured in his dreams could substitute for alone time with Sofia, especially if it was that type of alone time.

The tent seemed to stick out like a sore thumb amongst the other bland stalls, luring him towards it. As the little curtain door was shut, he turned to leave until hearing the distinct voice of his true love. A side window had been left open incidentally, perfect for a little ear wigging. He ducked under it and listened it carefully, relaxed by her sweet voice, even if it did sound pained and troubled. He couldn't exactly barge in there...what if they were doing naked yoga or something? The princesses would all scream and that would be the end of his career.

"NO! no, no, no," he could hear Sofia say softly. "After these treacherous dreams I just explained to you, you must be able to understand why we can never be together. My father killed Cedric in anger for our forbidden relationship!" she cried, tearing up. "I can't risk it...I need to forget about him for his own safety..."

Cedric's face flared up, tears almost formed but her undeniable love for him prevented that. Whatever these dreams she was having, they obviously affected her in ways which have influenced her to let go. He couldn't stand to see her upset, if she were to declare her love to him he would have no choice but to reject her. He wouldn't want to anger the king in all honesty.

 _I have to let her go...for her own good._

Stepping back, heaving a sigh he heard a woman singing like an angel from across the way. Cedric gazed over and saw the most stunning lady performing a song he had listened to once or twice. She had the vocals of a goddess and a face he could have sworn he remembered from somewhere. Luxurious brown locks tied up neatly in a high ponytail, an orange coloured dress with a belt and several squiggly bangles around her wrists. Could it be? The real Sasha the sorceress?

Previously, Sasha the sorceress had been none other than the nasty but misunderstood Miss Nettle, lusting greedily for power. She took the form of Sasha in order to win over the king's affections and take Sofia's amulet ultimately. Little did they know, she wasn't at all a figment of her imagination for earlier that week she had visited the kingdom of Corinthia and met with the real Sasha. Noticing her beauty, it would be with great knowledge that she mimic her, all part of sneaky plan to gain the trust of the Enchancian royal family.

He couldn't believe his eyes, standing confidently on the stage was once the love of his life. He found himself walking over to the audience and joining it willingly to hear her better. Luckily she didn't notice him.

 _"_ _Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart!" the woman sang gracefully._

He tried to imagine her as the wicked Miss Nettle, but it was impossible. He would never fall out of love with Sofia, but would it be wise to pursue anything knowing what he had heard prior? This time tears trickled down his face, dripping graciously onto the floor. Suddenly using this Sasha as a rebound of some sort not only sounded jerkish, but presented him in a bad light. He wouldn't use this poor woman in order to alleviate the pain off his shoulders so soon.

Sasha's words were in fact valid: Nothing breaks like a heart.


	12. Chapter 12: Pacify her

**AN - If you are a massive fan of Cedfia such as myself, I'm sorry to say that this chapter is pretty much angsty.**

 **Synopsis:** Sofia, noticing Cedric's sudden pine for the real Sasha sends her in spirals. It was only that previous day their lips nearly met, their fingers almost intertwined. What changed? Sofia thought she was in control, she distinctly remembered setting the perfect hints for him and his responses always pleasing and hopeful. It's time to find out the hard way.

Notes: Thank you to my favourite singer, Melanie Martinez for giving me inspiration on the chapter title. Go listen to her song: Pacify her. Which reminds me very much of this situation in the chapter.

Backstory used in this chapter: This backstory I have created for the sorcerers was NOT mentioned in SFT therefore It isn't necessarily valid. But I found it very fitting to their image so decided to include it. If you would like to know about the seven members of the **_Green lions- the legendary heroes_** I have created then seek out my bio where I have listed them all with each of there profiles.

* * *

Chapter 12: Pacify her

Splicing through the tonne of commoners, Cedric goggled his eyes in awe and widened them as soon as he took a closer look at this beauty. Rebounds wash away once the rain pelts down; Cedric openly admitted to himself that he would never use someone to try and act as a substitute for his lost lover. Regardless, there was no harm in befriending her and naturally falling for her. Sofia's affections was all he yearned to acquire, nevertheless it was clear that their love is simply too big of a risk to take. For all this prolonged time, he longed for the chance to entice the lovely princess after rejecting her at such a vulnerable age.

She was only sixteen, many sixteen year old girls are naive and will act without previewing the consequences in advance. Speeding through and kissing her would've been unwise as it would have implied that he did not care for her susceptibility. Their friendship would not sever, but in all honesty could their relationship continue under the hawk eyes of the king? Not a chance.

The performance had concluded and the jazzy tones had died out with the gusts of wind. Sasha seemed to disappear amongst the crowd, fading out whilst the majority of the audience scrambled away noisily, dragging their children alongside them. All he wished was to introduce himself to this beguiling beauty, perhaps even allow himself a chance at love. His childhood barely scraped the bounds of the friendship zone let alone advancing further. Even as a lusting teen with hormones bouncing around, Cedric felt more comfortable to shut these urges away and bury them underneath the soil, slabbing paving stones over to be safe. Rather that then the slim chance of allowing his emotions to suddenly pierce through the cracks and embarrass him.

This felt normal. For years Sofia was the only girl he ever found attractive but observing this woman was captivating...intriguing...it would be wise to try and form a friendship with her considering their similarities. Both magic users, both bonded by the Oath to integrity. This oath had been created hundreds of years ago by a tribe of sorcerers called the Green lions. Their leader: Lana summoned powerful beings in which assisted her temporarily before she recruited the remaining members. Six other members by the names of: Chida, Eloise, Scarlett, Damien, Lloyd and Cole. Children who are born into the bloodline of sorcerers are compelled to pledge the oath to secure their bond with the supposed spirits of the Green lions. An unfortunate battle occurred with an almighty calamity, it charged through many towns, villages and markets to eventually barge through to the castle gates of Enchancia.

Surging through, this being infiltrated the majority, leaving the guards to perish. All seemed lost until the brave sorcerers appeared seemingly out of no where and promised to defeat the beast in order to restore peace one again. This creature, afflicted with immense pain tumbled to the floors of the throne room, barely inhaling. Triumphantly, our Green lions were on the verge to celebrate in honour yet their cries of joy were interposed by a subtle growl sounding amongst the shudders from the walls. Without mercy, the beast regained composure and sprung brutally from the ground, swiping the lives of Lloyd, Eloise, Chida and Scarlett with its mighty force.

To save their lives, Lana and the others made haste for the exit realising there was no way they would be able to defeat it. But the Kingdom would crumble, citizens would die in vain and as a result the villain would be victorious. Losing their friends was difficult, their morale depleted gradually allowing the creature to clutch dominion over them. By then, the towns had began evacuating swiftly, leaving the hard jobs to their saviours. Cole, clad in black recommended they form an oath called the: Oath to integrity which will be a code for a spell they had been previously working on in order to cloud suspicion.

Joining hands and chanting a particular Latin transcript, the remaining heroes closed their eyes shut and assented to the natural remedy to flourish through the gateway of their souls. All was successful, this beast plunged to the ground with a massive _thud_ and began fading into the shadows without a single trace. With the castle under no threat, the remainders of the legendary tribe made the choice purposely to disappear with the wind. Conspiracy theories suggest that the Green lions are still out there somewhere since they only found four bodies. The Green lions were devastated over their lost comrades, sinking into the grief they ventured to the Woods of Whistiria located in Malingrad. Sealing themselves in cryonic sleep pods inside a hidden temple, they clasped their hands together and recited their oath before succumbing themselves to never ending sleeps.

Whether the fable of them doing so is true or not, it is unknown since this forsaken temple has never been found. And so instead of wasting their time trying to locate the fallen heroes, it is easier to remember them and speak the oath once in a while. The spell has deactivated meaning it will not take affect by chanting it.

Cedric barged through a bunch of unimportant civilians, eventually halting once Sasha did. She had ceased to move once faced with a jewellery stall gushing with pretty relics, gems, _healing stones (ahem FAKE),_ bracelets and other items of worth. (Except the healing stones, please don't depend of them if you are mortally wounded).

Amazed by her lovely angelic voice, he confronted her shyly hurriedly thinking of a non suspicious way to strike up a conversation. Examining the jewels beside her, he began lifting one and scanning it. Honestly he thought the gems were only a pretty face, but if it'll spark up a chance to befriend her then it wouldn't hurt to try.

"These gems are quite special aren't they?" said Cedric, aiming it at her.

"Hmm? I'm sorry are you talking to me," the young sorceress replied softly. Cedric nodded. "My apologies, I was merely admiring these trinkets, you see I collect little gems and things from all over different kingdoms...and oh gosh I'm rambling, what it your name fellow jewel admirer?" she said.

"I am Cedric the sensational, royal sorcerer of Enchancia, pleased to make your acquaintance!" said Cedric proudly, offering her his hand. She took it gently, shaking it on que. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Oh yes, my name is Genevieve sasha- alexandria, jones. Royal sorceress of Malingrad," she curtseyed politely, offering her hand to him. Cedric pecked it gently, a blush creeping in without warning. "You have to call _me_ by my full name every time you address me!"

Cedric stood in shock. Firstly taken aback by the slight change of name, since awful Miss Nettle had seemingly used her middle name. Was she serious about this whole name thing?

Out of the blue she giggled, confusing the purple robed sorcerer further. "Just kidding. Just call me Sasha."

"Sasha?"

"Yes, I prefer it to extravagant Genevieve. Makes me sound old and formal both which I am not," she gave another light chuckle, fingering the necklace looped around her neck. Cedric smiled, for once a woman very modest about titles and formalities. Finding a girl which possessed those qualities was rare and should be cherished forever if discovered.

The two became extremely open with one another in a matter of hours, spilling juicy stories to one another. In those moments, Cedric's mind had become a blur to Sofia and funnily didn't think of her whereabouts once. Sasha toured him around the courtyard like his own personal tour guide and introduced him to the King and Queen of Malingrad once there was nothing left to see.

* * *

Sofia's eyes sagged loosely as she straightened her back which was a little mangled and ropey due to the constant slouching on it for a few hours. Jun placed a kiss on the sleeping Vivian's lips and lay down on the soft pillows, warping her arms around her immediately. Sofia thought long and hard, qualms sailing in then back out of her mindscape once in a while.

 _UGH stop being such a cry baby and just tell yo man how you feel! If only that pestering Jin hadn't intercepted my confession. Wait NO! Cedric should've understood my next words considering he had listened very carefully to the words leading up to it. All the signs pointed directly to: MARRY ME, I EFFING LOVE YOU SO MUCH. If only those words could've spilled like that before Jin arrived..._

"Jun? Vivian?" Sofia whispered quietly. "You guys awake?"

No response. Typical.

Sofia needed to confide in Cedric, finally after _pulling a Sofia_ the time had arrived to reveal her deepest feelings. Petrified, the young lass surfaced from the tent and adjusted her eyes to the setting sun atmosphere. The courtyard was tranquil, Roland and the Emperor and Empress were spotted under the nearby Gazebo with guards circling them as if asking for an autograph. Sofia rolled her eyes, darting aimlessly until she noticed the back of Cedric easily with his luminescent white hair glowing brightly.

Excited she lunged forward until Sasha emerged from behind a wall, walking beside him enchantingly, giggling and laughing forwardly. Sofia's heart suddenly sank fifty ft underneath a cold substance like the Titanic on the Atlantic ocean. It wasn't that Cedric was laughing, chittering and engaged deeply in conversation with this _woman_ who looked very familiar...it was the picture she was flashed with...Cedric and this woman were holding hands! No words could explain how her heart plummeted, their fingers looped around one another's, heart's a flutter and a bond that radiated off of them.

 _Just friends...just friends...JUST FRIENDS._

A niggling pain ate its way inside her skin, gnawing through harmfully until it reached the border where her fallen heart had collapsed. Once subjected to view this image of her lover, hand in hand with this beautiful woman, the plan prior to this moment to confess had faded. What would be the point if _she_ was there to interrupt! Or worse...snitch. Was it insightfully right to charge her way through the both of them, ranting and raving? Absolutely one hundred percent not. Did that stop her from doing so? Hell to the no.

An anger exhibited her strong willed line of defence and caused that shield to tumble. Sofia sprung off her feet, racing towards the despicable image even knowing in advance that this wouldn't go so well. It didn't matter. Let's suppose he had never met this woman before, why the sudden need to approach and bond with her? The light dimmed, the sun drifted lower and lower out of the amber sky leaving Wei-Ling in a shadowy twilight. The wisps of his hair flicked flirtingly at the young sorceress, his cheeks hotly smothered in a red glow.

"Mr Cedric!" her voice crackling, she spat out his name correctly in order to imply that _she meant business._ Flinching, Cedric dropped Sasha's fragile mit and swerved his body to face the riled princess, a transparent tear forming in the crest of her eyelid. "You-you..." her words muffled, her tongue tied she couldn't comprehend what to say.

"P-princess-S-sofia?" said Cedric, startled. "I thought you were with your friends?" worried, he ruffled his hair to its usual state. Sasha watched confused as to what was happening, kindly rejecting the inner temptation to interfere with a truck load of questions.

"Who is this?!" Sofia shouted. "I've never...seen..." analysing her, she realised who she reminded her of. "Oh god. She's back! Mr Cedric it's Miss Nettle!" Sofia squealed, immediately tearing Cedric from Sasha's side. The spiteful sorceress watched in annoyance, jealous of this so called Princess luring him away. And who was this Miss Nettle?

Face flushing, Cedric drove the anxious princess away from the scene, placing a gloved hand over her mouth, mouthing _one second_ to Sasha. Sofia struggled out of his grasps, desperate for any sort of explanation to this garbage. Although breaking no laws whatsoever, it did raise her levels of jealousy.

"Mmmm...let me...mmm...AGH!" Cedric released her from the muffled grasp allowing her to speak. "Why are you associating yourself with Miss Nettle! Why would you suddenly take an interest in her?" her voice panicked, Cedric couldn't wait to clear these waters up. "Why-WHY oh god WH—"

"Sofia!" barked the fabulous sorcerer, furrowing his brows into an unreadable expression. That jolted the princess quite a bit, causing her to stumble into his unwelcoming arms. "Sofia, that is not Miss Nettle. Fortunately, it turns out that Sasha is real and is also a sorceress."

Her mouth agape, she shuddered nervously. Without reason to gain leverage of the alluring mistress, all she could do is watch her man be stolen right in front of her eyes. Not that he was...they were only forming a friendship...right? Sasha entered the scene, her expression spoke loud words such as _what the heck is going on? who is she? blah blah blah more questions._

"Sasha, this is Princess Sofia of Enchancia." Sofia curtseyed after his introduction, grimacing jealously at the sorceress who bowed in return. She had no intention to become civil with this mysterious woman, unless she kept her beady eyes off her man. "And Sofia, this is Royal sorceress Sasha of Malingrad."

 _PERFECT! One, she is a sorceress and two, she derives from Malingrad which in theory reigns high above Enchancia...he will surely fall for her and her charming appearance, warm smile and common kindness._

"Cedric, do you love her or something?" Sofia's words spilled out like flowing water over the basin of a sink. Uncontrollably, spouting out sentences which she should've contained for herself. "Well ya know what stupid Sasha, he isn't interested in you so bug off!"

Both in shock, Sofia stood her ground hoping this lousy woman would run off with haste in her footsteps. Sasha laughed wickedly although the horrifying sound seemed to pass through Cedric's ears as uselessly as Sofia's pleas did. Only one thing was certain: he does not love Sasha.

"Why would you ask such a personal question, your highness?" she questioned the timid girl. Cedric's fists clenched tightly, Sasha didn't have any right to speak to her in such a prudent manor. "Are you in love with him or something?" words mimicking the princess, her following laugh was expecting a _no_ , but for once Sofia did not fail to speak her mind.

"In fact, I am and he knows it!"

The conflicted sorcerer felt queasy, unable to process this petty little argument fighting for his affection; he had no idea she felt the same. His lust for Sofia was like an infection, it wormed its way through all sense and mustered many actions which couldn't be prevented. However, he couldn't allow her naive behaviour and senseless thoughts to overlap the correct ones. In all truth, she had agreed this was merely overall a mishap which could never continue under the hawk eyed nature regarding his majesty. As much as he yearned to envelope her in his warm arms and claim her his, with the king's cruel intentions it would be best to act stern and un-phased. Reject her love. Deter her from lusting for him. All to save her.

"Sofia...I don't love you back, okay?" Cedric drew out a long and heartless sigh. "You will only tire yourself from following me around like the selfish brat you are." his words menacing and cold stung her eyes to a pulp. Tears welled up silently, trickling gracefully down her reddened cheeks.

"I-I don't understand..." Sofia's voice quivered meekly, her bones shaking inside her with a sharp pain digging in her heels. The Princess felt weak and nobly in her knees with little ability to stay afoot she resigned to the ground. To keep up his fake act, he ignored her throbbing pain leaving her to stay confined to the floor. Sasha's grin shifted into a pleasing one reeking with power and greed. Her body language discreet, her smug look prominent, the sorcerer took her by the hand and began reluctantly leading her away from the distraught princess.

"Cedric!" She cried. "I know you love me back, if you didn't then you wouldn't have nearly kissed me yesterday."

At this point, Cedric couldn't let his feelings betray the path to righteousness. If he allowed her to sneak her way in his lustful arms, he would not be able to resist; he would ravish her on the spot, screaming her name in pleasurable mercy. He shook his head absentmindedly, courting her was out of the question or his head would be mounted on a stick and placed for a sick sort of decoration atop a pedestal somewhere in the outlands. Or worse, he could be shipped to another distant kingdom, detained inside a crummy dungeon without any access in ever contacting his one true love.

Imagining a life without Sofia wouldn't be a life worth living. Declining her affections meant that he could still enjoy her company once she forgave him, but not with the burden of keeping their relationship hushed. She couldn't let Cedric see her retorted and crunched up like a wet blanket on the floor...she needed to show him she wasn't about to take any more of his bullshit. His fucking lies may be ripping through her veins, her voice stifled and dry but there was no way she could rest when he had humiliated her in front of this callous woman who clearly was loving her demise.

Voice cold he muttered, "All part of my plan. I was only playing with you Princess, teasing you if you like because ultimately I couldn't allow your behaviour to become a nuisance in my career. By becoming a pawn in your seducing games, I gave you hope all to drive to away." his act very convincing, his hidden feelings slapping him from underneath, the sorcerer hated himself over and over for speaking such terrible things, but to sell his story he needed to play the villainous role plausibly. "It's for your own good, you said it yourself. It can never work." his voice ricocheted repeatedly in her frail mind.

"...wait...you-you pretended..?" she got to her feet, readying her utmost strength. "No...you heard?"

"Just leave Sofia," he said monotonically.

It was all over...all of this build up of hope had all been for nothing...Cedric had been playing her like a set of cards, like figures on a chessboard very convincingly all to break her heart? But...why? Once upon a time he was eager to see her, now that reality had checked in it seemed very obvious that he was For some kind of sick game of his...  
His brilliant fool proof plan to remove any feelings for him forever.

 _It was all for nothing...everything I've done up until now...It was all for nothing..._

* * *

 **an- Don't usually write a note here, but I know it needs one. So, Cedric has overheard her conversation in which she is unsure whether their relationship could ever work out. He meets with the real Sasha in an attempt to perhaps fall for her naturally, as by this point he doesn't know Sofia was merely rambling about her inner fears from the dreams. Sofia grows jealous and confronts him, so he replies by stating he pretended to be interested but really wasn't. Ouch. Reason being, he needs her to stop pining over him otherwise it is a huge possibility the king could find out.**

 **Cedric is not a cold blooded prick I promise, but he had to temporarily tell her these harsh words as a way of pushing her off of him. I know he was acting very overdramatic but that's just him right?**

 **IT ISN'T OVER MWAHHAHA ! ;)**

 **-** Jade


	13. Chapter 13: Gloom

**AN - Welcome back lovelies. Hope your week was good. I have had piles of coarse work, so been pretty much busy all week but thankfully manged to get some spare hours to write. Sorry for the week delay.**

Chapter rating: T+ (mature themes ahead).

 **Synopsis:** After a few days in Wei-Ling, Sofia arrives back in Enchancia hoping to wash away her heartbreak by spending time with her family. Though when entering the castle, she realises nothing will ever be the same again.

Answering stuff:

So loads of you have asked about the famous Green lions. Firstly their significance is vital as yes we will be referring back to them in the future, not telling you why or when though haha.

Secondly, yes I am continuing this story. Just been busy.

* * *

"The sun can break through the darkest cloud; love can brighten the gloomiest day"

— **William Arthur Ward**

* * *

Chapter 13: Gloom

 _A few days later_

Sofia's heart melted for the non sensual feeling of a broken heart. The reckless journey back to Enchancia was rough; Roland wittered on noisily about how _enthralling_ the festival was, the carriage almost crashed and Cedric sat like a love stricken school boy for the entirety of the trip. The weather didn't hold up either which was just her luck, the rain pelted down moodily with the clouds smothering the grey skies with their overcasting shadows. Sofia gazed out the window, eyeing up the fading fluorescent colours as they glided over the outskirts of Enchancia. Wouldn't be long now. Cedric's urges tore her skin apart the most, it was sudden and strange. Her little rant was a tad bit melodramatic but due to the circumstance of those nasty dreams, its no wonder.

It would be nice to see Amber, James and her mum again. Maybe spend some time with them instead of hassling over Cedric who obviously had made up his mind on who he preferred. She decided not to inform her father on the disgusting moves of the sorcerer mainly because she couldn't handle the consequences, nor did she care about his instinctive reaction. She tried to feel anger and betrayal towards him, but found it impossible due to Cedric's kind and compassionate words in the past. The stifling heat coveting the carriages interior was enough to choke the life out of anyone confined to its presence. Barely breathing, she leaned her head out of the window and gasped for oxygen, observing the colourless scenery of the castle.

It was a relief to be home although at this moment in time all that clogged her brain was the bitter personality of Sasha the friggen sorceress. How utterly rude she had been to go and assume things. Especially as she is but a sorceress and has no authority compared to Sofia. In a fair world, titles should be exempt when deciding ones position in the world, like her biological father had always said, yet she felt as though Sasha ignored her place of power completely. That sly grin she gave her when Cedric revealed his inner thoughts was enough to petrify a statue. She latched onto him with her bony, delicate hands and clung on for dear life whilst tearing him from view of the sullen princess shrouded in a whirlwind of heartbreak.

The heavy gusts of air blew their ride off coarse at times, swishing and swashing them in all strange directions. Not that it mattered. Her mind became a snow globe; her mind shielded any disruptions with its glass walls and its staggering heights up to ten ft with an impenetrable barrier stretching out over the top. Had she been too harsh on her sister? Everyone makes mistakes at points in their life, its part of being human. Those comments that slipped out of her lips were not sincere, she didn't mean to pry on to Cedric about his love life or his sexuality.

Intermittently, the princess fiddled with her dress in agitation. Grey skies reeked of despair, pouring their gloom over the land like how the night sky facades it with sheer darkness. That unsettling atmosphere where creatures of the night egress from their habitats and scavenge for food. Eventually, the castle revealed itself and its current dull appearance leaving scar marks on the golden princesses eyes. Why was it that sorrow would always match the weather? Whenever she felt any displeasure or sadness, the weather would mimic those very emotions and voila! Rain, thunder, lighting would swallow her whole.

Emerging from the stuffy carriage, the princess wasted no time in bothering to take a glance at Cedric's heart shaped eyes. The stench of Sasha's perfume lingering on his cloak like a blood stain on a white sheet was a good enough reminder therefore she didn't need to see any further proof. She wanted to be happy for him. Whole heartedly, she gauged every droplet of sympathy from her heart and hoped that would in some way, shape or form miraculously allow her to feel happy for Cedric. He deserved it didn't he?

 _UGH yes but not with that...that...TOAD!_

The musky smell of the castle's entrance corridor was nothing short of welcoming. Although the floors were visibly polished and the comforting smell of food lofted the air, something felt awfully wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Baileywick had not greeted her at the door like he usually did, nor had any other castle staff member. Roland, Cedric and the guards caught up with the princess in a matter of seconds but she ignored them rudely and proceeded to find her mum. It was at that moment her intuitions of something being wrong were correct.

Baileywick came hobbling down the corridor, his lanky arms dangling beside his thin body carried by his paper thin legs. His face whiter than snow, a slight twitch of sickness coated on. King Roland approached the Stuart with precautions, the ghostly look painted on his vampire skin was almost a warning sign to expect the worst. Perturbed, Roland opened his sealed lips to inaugurate his many questions but was halted by Baileywick's sudden outburst.

"I-I'm afraid there has been an accident, your majesty..." his words echoed the ears of the three of them. What did he mean by an accident? Looking faint, the guards stood beside him in case he were to collapse. "I'm afraid Princess Amber..."

On hearing his daughters name used in such a terrifying manor, the king brushed past the Stuart coaxing Cedric and Sofia to follow. Sofia couldn't tell if Cedric had listened to Baileywick's rambles since his mouth and eyes were identically unreadable. Stiffly secured, his eyes paled once they were introduced to an empty throne room. After a few misguided moments, their ears were subjected to the sobs and clatter coming from Amber's room. Upon entering, the queen and most of the servants all gathered hotly over Amber's canopy bed with tears in their eyes.

Due to the crowd, Sofia couldn't quite see what they were all staring at. With bravery the young brunette scrambled through the heap of servants as did Roland. What laid upon her innocent eyes was none other than her step-sister, Amber. Her eyes closed peacefully, her arms placed on her torso Sofia, riled with confusion felt it crucial to ask why they were tilting their heads downwards as if...they...

"Excuse me!" Sofia said in an erratic tone, frenzied with bewilderment. Roland placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder signalling her to lower her voice. "Why are you all clustering around Amber's bed for?"

Sir Charles, the head royal guard, rose from him kneeled position, peeling himself from the others statues crouched beside him. Prominently flushed with the shade of a red rose, he ambled towards the princess and his majesty. The others looked up at him with stars in their eyes except the queen who's head still bowed sullenly.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this tragic news..." he paused. "Unfortunately, the day after his majesty left for the magician's festival, Princess Amber was involved in an accident which...wh-ich…"

Roland stood sharp, "This accident you speak of, what exactly happened?" containing his anger, the king clenched his gloved hands into a tight fist. "Why is it that I was not notified? Could you please explain that much to me?!" his voice heightened in volume, his fingertips gradually piercing the palms.

It was sudden and odd, one minute she was confessing her feelings then the next she was faced with a disturbing image. It all became clear, not once did she see her mum, Amber or James at the festival. Did they decide not to go? Or did the accident prevent them from reaching Wei-Ling? She had been too caught up in her own mess to notice her sibling's absence, let alone the wonder even spark up as to why they hadn't shown up. Not that her father had noticed either.

Miranda glanced up then instantly lowered her head when the king caught her gaze. There was dead silence; no one dared to speak whilst the king's anger became enraged. Roland knew perfectly well why he wasn't informed, it was due to firstly the short space of time it occurred meaning sending messengers would have been pointless since by the time they reached the kingdom of Wei-Ling, the king would have been travelling back. And also it might have risen a panic and ruined the festival. Which in all honesty was a bullshit excuse.

Sofia hurried beside James who was burying his head into Amber's quilt. Crouching down carefully, she placed a hand on her brother's fragile blade and waited in anticipation for the answers to her desperate questions. Her body futile, she watched her sister inhale slowly then exhale shortly after. James got to his feet, heaved a sigh and faced the angry beast glaring in despair at his audience.

"D-dad...it was an accident..." his lips quivered. "We were...we were flying around the palace on our steeds to pass the time...before.. leaving for Wei-Ling..." he paused. "Her horse was frightened by a shotgun firing in the distance and chucked her off," he explained.

Sofia clasped her sister's cold, lifeless hand, all worries about Cedric had disappeared. Turned out that her horse had had a little scare and flung her off. Was she okay? How long would it be until she would awaken? Did she have a concussion?

 _Please Amber...please wake up..._

The king's veins bugled out of his forehead, his pulse quickened with every second that Miranda refused to enlighten him on why no one was keeping an eye on her. Expert at flying or not: accidents are inevitable. The flow of venom flushed out the understanding, washing the serene shield off the walls leaving the poison to rot and infest his system. Sofia couldn't bear to see her sister wallowed up with a face resembling a zombie, tears puddled below her eyelid, palms sweating awkwardly, legs numb and achy, arms doused with Goosebumps.

Under his breathe the king began to speak, "Sir Charles, what is the situation?" a slight pause commenced, he waited patiently for Charles to pluck up the courage to reply. "WELL? Please tell me the physician has visited, where is he? Is my daughter okay?" said Roland with aggression in his tone.

"S-she's in a...coma" he muttered quietly.

"Speak up!" bellowed the king.

"SHE'S IN A COMA!" he cried. "I-I'm so sorry...the physician visited earlier and said he'd be back later with some paperwork for you to sign..." he said rapidly, Roland straining his ears to hear every word. "Signing it will allow her the most intensive care."

"I want that animal shot! You hear me? " he barked. "Until the physician is to return, I want that beast shot!"

Sofia let out a gasp, Amber would be devastated if she was to awaken knowing her horse had been killed. Her father was bluffing, he couldn't honestly believe that it was Saffron's fault. If anyone was to be blamed it would have to be either the random citizen who fired the shot or James for his slow reflexes. Fumbling to her feet, the feeble princess confronted her father in hope to convince him it would not help matters. Not to mention how upset Amber would be once she found out.

Vexed, she took a breath before speaking. "Father... shooting Saffron won't miraculously wake her up!" said Sofia, distressed. "Please reconsider your choice. You're just angry that this happened... b- but we both know it's not Saffron's fault." she watched the king's eyes spewing a deadly poison out into the clean air, her arms trembled with Goosebumps, thousands of little bumps smothering her skin like moth's drawn to a flame.

He spoke gently, that type of tone in which an adult would speak to a young child when they did something wrong. "I see your reasoning, Sofia. But is it fair to allow this sort of behaviour from a flying horse to go unnoticed? What will people think when I let this beast free? Free to roam the royal stables with those vicious instincts."

"It wasn't her fault!" bellowed Sofia, loud enough for the whole room to watch her in astonishment, even silent Miranda shifted from her position. "Horses are very skittish at times.. and-and...that shot was a terrible coincidence," said the princess. "Please dad, don't punish her for this. Amber will be devastated when she wakes up, realising that you shot her horse!"

"You don't get it... do you?" he sighed. "She will never wake up..." his voice cracked, almost like he was on the verge of crying. She had never seen the king so weak, so feeble, so fragile. It seemed as though one little fairy tap could shatter him, which was unusual for someone ruling in cold command.

"Of course she will wake up!" said Sofia, anxiously. There was doubt in her voice, she knew very well no one had ever woken up from a coma it was just a well known fact in Enchancia.

There had once been a princess named Rochelle, born a few ages before Roland's reign. Loved by all, it was considered one of the greatest tragedies of all when she was on her way to Tangu and her carriage crashed. Tossed out, she fell over a small cliff and impacted her head on the rocky grounds. Most would have assumed her death as a certainty, yet she was still breathing. On the doctors diagnosis, they could only wait for the royal to wake up in due time whether it be in a few weeks or a few months.

Unfortunately, after months of waiting her stability had remained the same, but her overall health had declined due to factors such as only being able to be fed with special medical equipment and cleaning her was a job and a half. After a few years, her brain activity had depleted rapidly and she had been reduced to a feeble, vegetated state. In the end, Princess Rochelle was merely a lifeless body, kept alive by the advanced machinery and medication. With a heavy heart, her father King Magnus (Roland's fathers' dad), made the difficult decision in removing her from intensive care and allowing her to die a peaceful death.

Of course, there had been many villagers succumbed to the same fate, but with no cure for a royal what hope did a poor villager have? But she couldn't just give up on her sister, there had to be a way to cure her. With magic being of no use, their options would be limited but there had to be a way to wake her up.

"Sofia, you and I both know all too well that the mystery surrounding comas has never been solved." he said, slowly. "We just have to do our best. Our care unit had improved, perhaps she will wake up on her own... " Roland sighed. "Alas... I understand the circumstances were not brilliant, but that horse must be terminated. It stole my daughters life... it must pay..."

He expressed his anger by referring to Saffron as an "it". All she could do was cry, for the end of innocence, the darkness is her father's heart. He spoke pessimistically as if she had...well that didn't matter. She was going to wake up, she had to... It didn't matter that her father was a depressing darnel and only thought of the worse outcome, all that mattered was to find a solution and claim back her sister.

She couldn't face her father. Dashing from the scene, she found herself collapsing helplessly on her bed, soaking her sheets with floods of tears. Her white washed room, drained of all colour, the temperature lowering, the thought of Amber never waking up was unbearably horrifying.

 _No... no stop! She WILL wake up! Don't listen to him..._ Punching her bed, she heard a few tainted footsteps approach from behind her, a sullen voice attached when he spoke. Reluctantly, the sobbing princess turned around with watery eyes and found herself gazing at a masterpiece. Cedric.

"What-what do you want?" she said moodily. "Thought your mind was _-sob-_ filled with that Sasha girl..."

He came and sat beside her without words and leant in to embrace her. As much as she wanted to reject his gesture of kindness, her body limp she flung herself into his bony arms to feel the warm essence that he carried. She felt safe, secure. If he didn't love her, then so be it. Friendship was too precious to waste over a stupid crush. Half smiling at her, the sorcerer heaved a breath to begin his sentence.

"I'm sorry about... your sister..." said Cedric hoarsely. "Even magic is no match for that ghastly injury... believe it or not." he seemed genuine, you could almost see the pain swirling his troubled eyes. "And... I'm sorry for yelling at you in Wei-ling..."

Finally, those words she was yearning to hear had egressed from his thin lips. Sliming out, evaporating into the air her ears absorbed them gladly, relieved to know he did feel remorse for his actions. All was calm.

"She will wake up...won't she?"

"Give it time, Princess..." he smiled. "She'll find her way back to us..."

One last question was all she needed, maybe two if lucky. That burning question as to why he lashed out at her for no reason when he had shown such affection for her prior, and secondly if he loved her or not... if his tantrum was only an outburst, caused by the heat of the moment then it was a possibility that he loved her. They sat in silence, listening to the sobs and cries of the castle staff, Queen Miranda and even a slight whimper from his majesty.

It was now or never.

"Soooo...Mr Ceeedric hehe..." she said, initiating the conversation in a light hearted tone. "Why did you lash out at me so bad? Why did you say you didn't love me?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, biting his lip. "Well... I heard a conversation between you and your friends about me. You said that our relationship was doomed if you like. So I decided hey maybe I was wrong to pursue anything further with you. I guess I took it a little far and for that I'm sorry Princess..."

"I was rambling Cedric, I had reasons of my own for doing so... " said Sofia. "So... do you love Sasha?"

"Good heavens I barely know her!" he chuckled. "Although I wouldn't mind meeting with her once more, get to know better and hopefully build from there."

She nodded, even though her heart wanted her to object to the ridiculous idea that spiked up her jealousy. Final question, ask him if her feelings were reciprocated or whether it was merely an illusion all cooped up in her imagination.

It's what she had wanted to ask him for years. It was on the tip of her tongue. Alas she felt this restraint pull her back, perhaps waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt. After all, if he loved her back then that feeling would never die just as her love for him remained constant for as long as she could remember.

One day, but not today.


	14. Chapter 14: Melancholy

**AN- Welcome back! So quick update I was wondering how you would feel about Amber being the first death of my story, if you don't like the idea then I won't put it in there but if you wouldn't mind then please let me know also- sorry for the delay.**

 **Synopsis of chapter 14:** With Amber's unfortunate illness causing her to be confined to a coma, Sofia is left alone to decide whether to pursue her relationship with the unfaithful Cedric or just give up and help her recover. Which ever she chooses, she realises that there might be a way to help Amber and get her man back when Cedric tells her a story from old legends.

* * *

"There is a distinct, awful pain that comes with loving someone more than they love you."

– **Steve Maraboli**

* * *

Chapter 14: Melancholy

One month later.

Sofia sipped her tea cautiously, carefully avoiding burning her tongue. Oh the sting she had once had when the piping hot liquid had submerged onto the tip of her tongue and caused excruciating pain. The tea room seemed vacant without her sister's bubbly energy, her never ending conversation topics and advice on most situations- except how to deal with frogs because she hated them and would run away squealing like a pig being chased by a farmer.

Oh the times where she would point out a miniscule stain only viewable with a microscope on the pink laced tablecloth coating the table. Or perhaps those few times-oh you must pardon me, most times, where Amber would find the cookies, biscuits, cakes unsatisfactory and ask them be redone to her liking. Sofia would groan and moan when her sister would slap the cookie out of her hand and order it be binned, accused of being _not princessy enough_ or some other dumb reason. Excitedly reaching for a sprinkled biscuit, only for Amber to shoot her a disapproving glare, implying to Sofia that she were to not eat one until they were up to scratch.

As much as she detested those times, she wished they would return. Anything to see her sister's smile again, whatever it takes to be able to play blazing badminton once more, (even though truthfully she felt annoyed every time Amber would win), or ride their flying horses together through the race coarse. The little things that she missed ever since Amber had fallen into that ghastly sleep with no certain chance of returning. She had taken her sister for granted, using her advice offered to her as a desperate attempt to swoon the sorcerer. Truthfully, she had become reliant on Amber's gimmicks over those days where she attempted to gain Cedric's affection. She was dying to make her dreams become a reality, yet all she managed to do was confess too little, too late and as a result allow him to hear her ramblings which were not the best.

He had tried to talk to the princess prior to this moment, but alas she ignored him at all costs even after leaving on a good note. Wasn't that best? He had once perhaps felt the same way for her as she did for him, but those nightmares she had had previously of her father tearing through their happy relationship and killing Cedric really opened her eyes to a new perspective of things. Was it wise to pursue her feelings? Knowing in all honesty that their relationship could end dreadfully. Their little visit was nothing short of disastrous when Cedric met an old friend and gained a strange liking in her.

The vitriolic sting of her sorcerer, hand in hand with that rebound wench was enough to evoke this whimpering desperation inside of her, which ended up resonating in the space which Cedric and Sasha were standing. She burst out with crocodile tears, got down on her hands and knees and practically begged for it all to be a farce, or the slim chance that they were just friends. Which technically they were, but she knew all too well that there was more to their friendship. A few weeks ago, he had been ordered with the King on a diplomatic trip to Malingrad to study the financial gain of perhaps each kingdom raising the taxes, and recruiting new means of entertainment for the king and his children instead of the sorcerer being held responsible.

On first glance, the idea was pure genius as it would allow the sorcerer's to finally be used for their sole purpose instead of a fake jester. But on reconsidering the consequences and implications to the idea, Roland instantly withdrew from the possibility of it ever happening. So with the raising of taxes (from the rich especially), being a substantial possibility for the future, the idea to recruit a new entertainment system was abolished completely due to the worry that there could be a power struggle.

As for mistress Sasha, Sofia assumed that the period of time her and Cedric were in close proximity to each other that it was only for business reasons and that alone. Knowing Sasha, she'd have fluttered her eyelashes, swished her hips from side to side and probably even gone to the extreme lengths of positioning herself very closely to him. Just the thought of it made her cringe.

The sun glimmered against the white fluffed clouds, the view from the window was just what she needed to make her morning. Her china cup bared no more warm tea to quench her thirst and so she gulped whilst watching the sky merge with the sunrise. About to rise from her seat, a gentle knock sounded out on the wood of the door.

"Come in!" she hollered.

What she didn't know was that the person yearning to seek her company was none other than her ex crush. Or maybe she did still like his unfaithful ass but we don't talk about those inner feelings. Upon seeing his awkward grin, thoughts rushed through her mind like blood rushing to one's head when you are upside down for a long period of time. She couldn't control them.

 _Oh god. Although I really shouldn't use the lords name in vain but OH JESUS CHRIST. He's coming closer, giving me the puppy dog eye look, rubbing the back of his gorgeous-NO NOT GORGEOUS, UGLY hair and smiling at me as if I want to see him of all people! Do I still like him? Do I still want to marry him? NO-well yes...I MEAN HELL NO! All that concerns me now is the wellbeing of my sister._

It took a while for Sofia to even allow him a glance from her blue crystalloid eyes, she thought maybe if she were to ignore him then he would magically disappear. He sat on the plush seat opposite her with a hardback book clutched tightly under his arm. As much as she tried to avoid eye contact, part of her couldn't help but gaze helplessly into his eyes and examine his luscious fluffy locks, those naturally alluring eyes and his coolly placed smile. She had flouted him for the past month, and of course he was still persistent, but most importantly he hadn't been necessarily angry with her, in fact he assumed it was because of the trauma of losing her sister.

Just as Miranda went into shock. The King signed the papers to the physician for the utterly most intensive care and so he visited the castle nearly every day to check up on her health and wellbeing. Whereas Roland resumed his daily duties as he needed to in all honesty, Queen Miranda secluded herself beyond her chamber walls and would lock herself in there pretty much from dawn till dusk. Her duties were passed onto her advisors temporarily, these circumstances being marked as an unaccounted for emergency and so the palace reinstituted itself, except that Sofia hadn't been able to visit her mentally ill mother.

We all know how word spreads like a virus, the rumours of the princess falling ill had spread like butter in a matter of hours and so did news of the Queen isolating herself inside her room. Now fortunately those rumours were true, but another set of rumours had spiked up only days later which contained new top secret information (which was false), that the King had poisoned Amber then poisoned his wife to shut her up. Those were incredibly rude and horrific to even process, and thankfully the starters of the rumours were captured and thrown in the dungeon for treason against his majesty.

She felt rather stupid for ignoring him for all this time, reasonably he had done nothing wrong in terms of the law or even cheating laws since him and Sofia had not been seeing each other. But that didn't stop her from feeling this angsty energy swirling around her. It seemed that day in Wei-Ling was supposed to be the best day once she had almost admitted her feelings for him, until it shifted to the worst once she spotted him with that flirty bitch. It wasn't that he had taken an interest to her, it was the fact that he had shown a distinct liking to herself before he had even met Sasha.

"Look... I understand you might not wanna converse with me but I'm really sorry for everything," the sorcerer said in a low tone. "Sasha is amazing... but she's just a friend and no one can compare to you Sofia, no one." he smiled.

It was like she was on Cloud 9, the thought of her crush complimenting her in such a way, and the slim chance that he truly does like her was elevating. A smiled crept out from the darkness and formed along her cheek-line.

"But... what about all the stuff you said. About―"

"I couldn't admit my feelings in front of Sasha. Do you realise where her power lies? King Magnus. And if he was fed that information from her, it would only take little time before Roland would find out." his voice trembled slightly. "... My head would end up on a stick some where!"

"So... do you have feelings for me then?" the inquisitive princess spoke up in a low tone. "I mean... ugh I don't want to make this awkward but I just need to know..."

She could tell his tongue was tied just by surveying the tilt of his head, the light shiver hovering above his shoulders and his lip quivering with every breath. Her father patrolled the castle on most days now nervously in an attempt to distract himself from the painful experiences of the recent weeks. Didn't work mind you, he would pace up and down his study endlessly for hours, driving himself insane, in hope it would extract his fears and worries from him. Cedric wondered if there could be the unlikely chance of Roland overhearing their conversation at this very moment.

She supposed he was fretting over the possibility that someone could be eavesdropping on their conversation and then report back to the King on the matter. As a result, they'd be stuck in the same boat as they would've been if Sasha had absorbed the news.

"Sofia... you and I... we've been friends for a long time, since you were only eight years old actually..." he chuckled. "And I won't deny that there has been romantic tension between us. But with all that has happened, and knowing that King Roland won't take too kindly to the news of us... you know... it's simply too big of a risk to take! Plus, you even said it yourself, it will only end in disaster..." said Cedric sullenly.

Sofia lifted her head up and stood up dramatically from her chair, placing both bare hands on the table to catch his attention. The winds picked up outside in a matter of moments, what was a sunny scene torn out from a fairy-tale book shifted to the pages where the heroes would be trapped in a storm.

"Cedric!" shouted Sofia. "I need to tell you something."

The sorcerer looked up directly at Sofia, encouraging her to carry on.

"A few months ago, I began having these strange nightmares..." she paused. "Ones in which... they... lets just say they started off fine. You and I would feature in them..." she blushed hotly. "Anyway... unfortunately as time passed my father would also enter into the scene and recently..." she paused for longer, quaking a little in her breathes. "and... in the most recent dream you died...he killed you Cedric..."

"The King killed me?" he said, alarmed. "Is that why... you were rambling in Wei-Ling...?" he questioned her, shocked by the horrific revelations of her dreams.

She nodded painfully, "Don't you get it?" she croaked, her voice scratchy and strained. "I was worried that these nightmares would become a reality!" tears rolled down her eyes onto her cheeks. She stood frozen in place, overwhelmed by reviewing the recent events. Not only had Cedric died in her premonition dream, her sister had possibly lost her life adding stress around the palace as a whole, especially when it forced her mum to isolate herself.

Cedric, jarred and surprised by her conscious care for him skyrocketed his mood. Effervescently, he got up from his seat and placed his book gently onto the laced table. Manoeuvring around it, he took the princesses hand and pulled her gingerly into a tight embrace. For years she had been the one to cling onto him, she had been the one chasing him no matter the outcome, been the one person he could count on and loved him for him.

Now it was time for him to reciprocate her kindness. With the King's hot head and traditional mannerisms, there was a potent danger that lurked in the direction of courting. Dating was off the table, but by playing his cards right he could earn the honour of courting her if given the opportunity. For now, his princess needed comforting: these nightmares had plagued her for months, her sister had been enveloped into a sickness with no certainty of waking and her mother had felt it necessary to hide away. All he could do was hold her tight, whisper everything would be alright and tell her he could perhaps solve her plight.

His robes now soggy in the shoulder patch, the princess wiped her eyes and leaned up to kiss him in the spur of the moment. Of course, he pulled back and shifted back to his cold self, still with intentions of helping her. They both sat back in their seats as Cedric clawed open the book. Sofia looked over in curiosity on recognising the front cover, the brightly coloured illustrations inside.

 _God Cedric... WHY did you pull away? She was only trying to show her affections for you and YA BLEW IT! Now look at her! Sure she seems interested in the book but you can tell she feels embarrassed for even bothering with you._

He could hear that annoying voice, floating around his head. It was true, he didn't have to pull back considering there were no witnesses to sieze them yet he felt a strange unsettlement which caused him to withdraw for now. Besides, his upcoming theory would blow her mind and make her forget the stupid moment of him fucking up. When the time felt right, then he'd know its time to kiss her.

"I'm guessing you are familiar with the ancient legend of the Green lions?" he questioned her suddenly whilst flicking back to the first page. Sofia nodded, leaning over the table to examine the text merged with the paper on the top right.

 _The Green lions consisted of seven legendary heroes: Lana (their leader), Lloyd (the illusionist), Chida (the crafter), Cole (the defender), Eloise (the mage), Scarlett (the herbologist) and Damien (the spy). With their mighty powers combined, their prevail against evil was inevitable..._

"My mother told me the story about them once..." said Sofia. "Thought they were legend to be honest." she said, puzzled.

"Ah you'd only think they were legend because their location is so impossibly difficult to decipher." he said wisely, busying himself by flicking to the end page. Pointing at the last sentence, he began reading slowly. " _With a loss of guidance and hope, the remaining three of the legendary heroes disappeared without a trace. On finding one of their scarves in the woods of Whistiria located in the grand kingdom of Malingrad._ Grand?! I bet you any money Magnus ordered that to be written! Anyway... _their last clue of their whereabouts stood firmly in the mysterious woods. Search parties were led out for weeks in hope to offer condolences and tears of gratitude to the remaining three yet their search became doomed as a few months passed and still no sign of them... blah blah blah."_ he finished the sentence with a gloomy sigh.

"So... they're some legendary heroes who just vanished?" she giggled. "Seems pretty legend if you ask me. No one can disappear without a trace, can they?"

Cedric furrowed his brows, disbelieving Sofia's naivety to the story. She had studied and practised magic for years, yet she almost subsided the possibility of their disappearance being due to magic.

"Ahem." he cleared his throat thoroughly. "Have you forgotten that these sorcerers practised magic!" he was almost going to blow a fuse. Years of training that little pest at the crack of dawn, giving up his valuable time to teach her and for what?

"Cedric..." she hushed. "Lana, Cole and Damien were the only remaining three. It states clearly what their abilities were, and they were not magic." she folded her arms, lifted her chin high, feeling proud that she was right.

"Leader, spy and defender! Are you kidding me little girl!" he gritted his teeth. "You can't take on a hundred ft beast with only a tacky blade in hand and STILL win without injury!"

"Little girl?!" she shouted. "I'll have you know that I once took on an evil sorceress with only the kindness in my heart to win!" defending her stance.

"Magic! You were proclaimed the sorceress of the heart. Meaning you joined the sorceress's and magic wielders who actually could use kindness in themselves and transform it into magic. No amount of goodness in one's heart can win alone." he smirked.

"This story is legend!" she hissed. "And I have more important things to be worrying about then some silly little tale which isn't helping!" in fury she clambered off her seat and made haste for the exit.

She couldn't quite grasp the real reason as to why she declined this legend being factual. Her palms sweaty, her eyes sore and itchy, all she could fester up was the pity story as an excuse for her poor behaviour. The illness of her sister hitting her harder than Cedric's rejection. She felt alone and cold like the winter days had come early, spreading Goosebumps up her arms and legs, stiffening her joints, slitting sharp pains in her eyes so she felt like a blind person with no guide dog. On normal winter days, her coat would be a fine example of dispersing her disgust for the cold climate, or her fluffy mittens, drinking hot chocolate by the fire, sledding with James, dancing with Amber, game night's with all her family and snowball fights with Cedric.

Playfully tumbling around in the soft snow, fistfuls of the substance readily positioned to fire willingly at the grumpy sorcerer. Oh his anger once hit. All those memories would change this winter. And with only a month to go before November rolled in, there was a seeping sap of desperation that leaked into the grounds of the castle. What would be the fun of snow falling without the usual cheer of the staff? Or her mum and dad? James? And...Amber...?

And so she just shoved the story out the window onto the paving slabs below. There was no time to wonder about if these heroes could be alive when her sister's health was gradually depleting each day.

"You love Amber, don't you?" Cedric spoke up just in the nick of time.

Sofia paused and turned around in some sort of slow motion. "O-f course I do! why wouldn't I..."

Cedric stood beside her, turning her head to face him. "Sofia, I know that this is hard for you. But I believe that this legend could in fact be true! If it is then finding them could save her life before its too late."

"I don't follow..." she sighed.

"On finding them, we could convince them to aid us, therefore aiding Amber. It's a fool proof plan and I'm a genius." he said smugly, grinning his pearly whites.

"You mean like... healing her?"

"Precisely."

"Didn't you say that magic hasn't worked on waking her?" she said glumly. "You think that if _they_ try it, that'll suddenly work? Impossible."

"Just as it should've been impossible for you to beat Vor with the power of kindness or will power... or whatever it was." he blathered on. "But the fact still stands that they used merely an incantation to rid Enchancia of a calamity too powerful for any normal sorcerer to overcome. I know it's a stretch, but In all honesty there is nothing left to do here. Praying for her health isn't enough you know. This fable is our last hope."

Sofia's mood elevated slightly, perhaps he was right. "Why do you care about helping me save her?"

It was an honest question, one with an honest answer. "Because I want to see you smiling again."

With that response, there was a burning hope left. Needless to say, it didn't matter if this story sounded a little too good to be true, because her sister's life depended on it being so. They would set off for Malingrad, search for this hidden temple in the woods of Whistiria, find the paladins, convince them that they should help them, save Amber and poof! Life would return to normal.

There was one problem though... Roland's permission.


	15. Chapter 15: Trapped

**AN- Welcome back once again, hope you've enjoyed reading so far. I've been awfully busy lately so I apologise for any delays. Also, check out my new Voltron one shot if you'd like, and read below for a recap and synopsis.**

 **Recap:** Cedric retells the story of the legendary Green lions to Sofia, hoping that it'll persuade her to accompany him in a daring search for them. Sofia also battled with her love doubts towards him and spent time mourning her loss.

 **Synopsis of chap 15:** Sofia has reluctantly decided to accompany her sorcerer on this expedition despite her lack of belief they are even real or alive. But first she is required to inform her father, which causes problems as he had other plans in mind.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Chapter 15: Trapped

 _one week later._

Brooding privately beyond the firm stone walls of her bedroom, she wondered if leaving would be a wise choice. She could never forgive herself if she returned unable to of said goodbye. It's quite unusual for her to spend so much of her time ailing over the negative outcomes to an option. Yet here she sat, branching out every miniscule option until she drove herself up the wall. Her simple thought had developed into a problematic cycle, leading one theory to the next.

Cedric had finally given her some time to think. Fat lot that did. The more she revisited the question whether to leave or not, the more it tormented her mind leaving her with a sour taste in the pit of her throat. She couldn't swallow the viable chance of returning home with the castle coated in a deepened sorrow, no matter what the outcome may be the thought of missing the chance to hold her for her last moments made her bones move clockwise. Though, sitting here wallowing in some self pity wouldn't suddenly revive her sister, nor would it wake her up. Cedric's plan was foolish and a little risky, but there was a chance that these Green lions from old legend could be real and therefore her last hope.

With a deepened sigh, the purple princess rose from her seat and exited her room in a matter of minutes. She would reveal her plan to her father, convince him to allow her to venture off to find these mystical heroes and hope to god he agrees. Best to find him when he's in a perky mood. It only took a mere five minutes to cross Roland's path; he was reading letters in his study, a smile perched on his face. Bravely, she stepped inside his room the smell of cinnamon spiking at her nose, clinging to her like sand does when you've just returned from swimming in the sea. It was awfully potent she nearly gagged. Keeping her composure, the princess wandered over to his desk with heightened spirits in order for her father to appreciate how hopeful she was acting in such catastrophic circumstances.

"Ah Sofia my dear, what brings you to my study?" said Roland in a _Gandalf_ sort of tone. He set his papers on the desk, raising an eyebrow to the young girl.

"W-well you see... It's funny really because ...uhm…" she couldn't help but ramble on a bit, her nervousness becoming very obvious. She watched as he looked at her with confusion in his eyes as well as impatience. "I have a lead on something!" she spat. "I read upon these legendary heroes who saved Enchancia one hundred years prior, and studies theorize the remainders of them are resting in a temple in the woods of Whistiria," she explained carefully, leaving Cedric out of it. If she had implicated him, her father may have assumed she was being brainwashed or influenced.

"Ah yes, the Green lions, he said. "My mother used to tell me the story of those seven, alas they are only myths."

"No!" Sofia chopped. "Father... I believe that they are alive. And I want to go and search for them."

Roland folded his arms in vexation. "Why would you waste your time searching for a myth?" he asked her, spite in his voice.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but if I manage to find them then Amber has a chance of being saved!" she said desperately, grabbing his attention. "They had unbelievable magic that could cure the incurable, meaning they could wake her!"

Although, there was doubt in her voice. She knew it was silly and that they probably were _just a myth,_ but to convince her father she was also required to convince herself so she spouted as many facts at him as possible.

He placed his index finger and thumb on his temple and shook his head, "Listen. I know you want her to awaken from her sleep, so do I believe me..." he sighed. "Yet, do you hear yourself? Rambling on about these heroes who no longer exist or possibly never existed. It's utterly ridiculous!" he hissed.

"Father please! Please let me at least try to find them!" she cried. "There's no harm in looking."

"Not another word Sofia!" he growled menacingly. "You are to meet with Prince Hugo again this afternoon and this time you will not disappoint me. Do I make myself clear, young lady?" he said coldly, his voice harsh and cruel. She was stunned. As much as she hated her father's disapproval for her not being able to search for the Green lions, spending the afternoon with Hugo and possibly receiving a proposal was outrageous.

She had no time to be faffing around with suitors, no time to be dilly dolling around pretending to be head over heels for him when Amber's life was on the line. Sure, traveling to Malingrad with Cedric was a leap of faith, in all honesty how could she be certain that these Lions were real? That was when it hit her like a lightbulb sparking alight. Allowing no change to her facial expression, she bowed and tiptoed out of her father's office. Perhaps spending time with Hugo wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, since he has access to Malingrad head on! All that she was required to do was use a spell to take control over his mind, forcing him to beg Roland for him and Sofia to retreat to Malingrad.

Even though she could easily just ask him, there would be a chance he would refuse or start flooding her with questions. Both options wouldn't end well and so it would be easier if she were to quickly cast a spell on him, manipulating his mind. Tricking him to convince Roland that he wanted Sofia to meet his family... or perhaps he wanted to show her a sacred grove or something of the sorts. Considering Roland is tightly wrapped around Hugo's finger, any suggestion he would make to strengthen the bond between himself and Sofia would only amplify Roland's hope of marriage. And there we have it, a fool proof plan.

Sofia skidded down the halls, her shoes squeaking against the polished floors. Before she knew it, she was tumbling to the ground with a familiar face gasping at the sight of the accident he had caused. It was none other than sly Cedric. He offered her his gloved hand, graciously pulling her up from the ground. Trying to avoid his gaze, she swept pass him in a hurry hoping he wouldn't bother to call after her in bewilderment.

Seconds later Cedric was on her heels, racing after the speedy princess in concern more than anything else. No matter how fast she sped with all her strength as far away from him as possible, the minute she would take a breath is the minute he would appear beside her as if by magic. Tired, she keeled over and panted like Rex on the floor expecting to see an angry Cedric any moment now.

Cedric caught up at last, his ears steaming. He obviously knew she would soon slow down to a halt and therefore just walk after her, since he wasn't breaking to catch his breath. He stood gloatingly over the worn out princess, waiting for an apology for refusing to acknowledge him. Sofia sat up, rolling her eyes to give him the indication she didn't want to speak to him.

Scuffling to her feet, she began advancing towards the stairwell to her bedroom ignoring him once more. However he had had enough of her bullshit it seemed, because after a few fairy steps he lunged forward latching onto her teensy hand.

She looked back in frustration, "Let me go!" she yelled obnoxiously. The fringe she bared, collapsed. Drooping in front of her eyes which only irritated her even more, as well as Cedric bugging her like a bee does to people when they're having a picknick on a grassy field. Instead of buzzing off, the bee will perch its fuzzy body onto the person's food and cause an outburst from them. They will flee the scene in petrification and voila! The bee, wasp or friggen hornet will pollinate all the flowers and eat the food the humans' left behind.

It was the same outcome with Cedric. Apart from the fact remaining that he's not a bee, he tends to buzz after Sofia when he can clearly see she isn't welcoming him. Reluctantly, she turns around with a bitter gaze penetrating his eyeballs.

"What was that for?" he snarled, agitatedly.

"What was what for?" she grinned slyly, placing her hands together like peanut butter and jelly.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, princess," he scoffed disbelievingly. "You tripped over my foot so I was only being polite by helping you up! Why did you one, not bother to thank me and two, race away as if I had cooties or something!" he jeered, his crooked nose shimmering in the beaming sunlight from the high top window.

"I was in a rush?" she mused, stepping backwards ever so carefully. "Look, I really need to go and do something, okay? So if you could leave me alone that would be most appreciated." Sofia had to put a stop to this nonsense. He had played her for a fool it seemed. Firstly, he had faked a connection with her only to swoon after Sasha once he laid eyes on her stunning features, and secondly he had then proclaimed his feelings for a second time and so bravely she went to kiss him but he rejected her harshly.

What did he think he deserved at this point? He had no reason to talk to her after the little stunt he pulled; she promised she would speak to him once her mind was made up. Even though it technically was, she didn't feel like interacting with him for some reason.

"Do what? What aren't you telling me?" Cedric queried.

"If it tell you, will you stop bugging me?"

"Yes."

"Fine," she huffed. "Father has invited prince Hugo over for a tea party or something this afternoon... of course I was furious but since he declined my permission to go to Malingrad with you, I decided that Hugo could solve that problem," she smirked. "I was thinking that I could cast a spell on him in order for him to ask my father if we could go to Malingrad to go visit his parents as a couple. And so I need to go find that spell before he arrives!" on the edge of her feet she was tempted to scurry off.

Cedric's expression dropped. Could this mean that she really does like Hugo? Or is she using him... he couldn't be sure yet he had a strange feeling that there was more to their friendship. More that she neglected to inform him on.

"That spell is difficult you know. It takes years to master it as it controls brain cells which are embedded deep in the core," said Cedric, proud of his knowledge of magic. "And since you failed to convince your father, I will have to do the spell because as you may know I am a sorcerer," he shined his teeth in the blink of an eye, placing a firm hand on his chest projecting his confidence.

"Ugh I can do this by myself! I don't need your help..." she gritted her teeth gnashing them together. The princess tapped her heel on the floor, sick with worry that time would catch up to her and she would miss her opportunity to find the words for the spell. As much as she wanted to accomplish this alone, she knew that she stood no chance. She needed him.

"What is the matter with you!" he bellowed, twitching his eye. She had been hostile towards him all week, acting like a stranger whenever she crossed his path. Even when she struggled with performing a spell, she would no longer beg him for help as had done previously. Instead she would venture off to Merlin's tower like a complete buffoon, or even just repeatedly fail until she mastered it hours later. That was enough evidence to prove she was evading him purposely. "For the past, I dunno week! You've been bypassing me as if I didn't exist..." he lowered his neck in disappointment.

Once upon a time not too long ago, she was fluttering her florescent eyes at him with love resonating from them. Finding any excuse possible to spend time with him was what she practically lived for. Years after years of chasing him like a butterfly fly in a meadow, she had suddenly stopped. As of now, he was nothing but a mere murmur in the wind; he was confined now to being a shadow floating against the wall. What had he done wrong?

"What did I ever do to deserve this, Sofia?" he continued his hissy fit, his temper gaining density as the young girl remained a statue like figure. She wouldn't forgive him for leading her on. "You're acting like a brat you are! At first I thought you were having an off day but turns out you're avoiding me on purpose. Why would you do that?"

Those words stung like salt on the wound, he knew what he had done deep down. In rage, she belted towards him, raised her hand behind her shoulder and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a permanent scar. Cedric instantly placed a gloved hand onto the place where she had branded him, rubbing it consolably. He was truly astonished by her disgusting behaviour. "Because you left me!" blasted the young brunette with conniption in the structure of her face. "You left me for Sasha even after you confessed your love to me." she was whimpering now, a few tears flowing from her retina to her cheek lining. It wasn't in her nature to be so mean.

"But-"

"Now enough with your weird little pity story and let me go already!" said Sofia, her eyes tainted with a rich burning hatred. "Or do I need to slap you again?!" she warned him, readying her hand with great projection.

He braced himself, strangely finding himself stepping away from her. If she insisted on finding this spell then it was her own fault it she miscalculates the steps and ends up either: incorrectly performing the spell, or on the drastic hand, accidentally casting it upon herself causing serious consequences. If a mind controlling spell it to be used insufficiently, then the sorcerer could possibly end up erasing their own brain cells since they are already in control of their own brain, so they will no longer be in control. It resembles a counteraction.

What Cedric didn't realise what that Sofia was the least of his problems. Behind a pillar, a figure watched with a pocket watch glued to his palm, a snicker ravelling outwardly. Cedric's fingers trembled whilst the princess trotted off in a huff. His face was still stinging from the slap. It was true that he had swooned after Sasha, but only in order to befriend her. Besides, it was her who had decided their relationship was too risky.

His feet shifted from the ground as he trailed them along the dirty floors, blind from the terrors that would ensue.


	16. Chapter 16: Even if you die

**AN- Hey my lovelies! Hope you're all well and sorry for the delay again. So a few of you dmed me on insta wondering why Sofia was acting like a complete bitch towards Cedric. Ok so first of all: if you had been led on you'd be pretty mad especially if the person acts clueless to their actions. Secondly, she has Hugo and the spell to worry about too.**

 **Also for Cedfia fans, you'll love this chap.**

 **Recap:** Last chapter, Sofia requested permission from her father to go to Malingrad but he declined her. Cedric persistently asked Sofia why she has been ignoring him and it ended up giving him a slap to the face. A mysterious figure watched in the shadows.

Synopsis: Sofia is proved wrong after she cannot perform the spell, so after finding a new solution which backfires she realises that there is only one dire solution left. Someone familiar makes a second reappearance but this time they reveal their identity once and for all, sending Cedric to certain doom.

* * *

Chapter 16: Even if you die.

Her mission: inflict this monstrous spell upon Hugo, travel to Malingrad, seek out the Green lions, convince them to save Amber and succeed in restoring peace amongst Enchancia. It had become quite clear that utter chaos had struck the castle corresponding to Amber's time of fall. That day in which she lost her sister's company, friendship and love. She had never felt so isolated. Her mother still to this day clammed herself shut inside the bony walls of her bedroom, slowly rotting like an apple tainted with the bruises and the mould. James spent most of his hours pining over her even when he grew tired at night. He rested in her room as an addition, singing their special twin song in hope that stupendously, it would awaken her.

Roland placid and humble, remained calmer than spring water. Dedicating his time to sort out a suitable suitor for Sofia seemed the most important job for him. Whilst the doctor took gentle care of her sister, who was slowly declining in health, her mother had a therapist visit twice a week to aid in her weakened moments. Of course Sofia felt guilty with not being able to see her mother, but right now she was in steady health whereas Amber was not. Once the Green lions restored her sister to good health, that would act as a domino and in no time her mother would rejuvenate. Her father, stubborn as he was, would snap out of his obsession with finding Sofia a husband ,when she clearly disapproved, and James wouldn't lose precious hours of sleep which resulted in him failing in knight class.

Sofia dashed through the halls, memories of Cedric fading outwards. It was quite funny really. It was only months ago that she was craving his attention, his time and him in general. Moments before this, she had slapped him for his unspeakable behaviour towards her which felt empowering. She had deterred herself from him; ripped herself from the attention and love he was trying to give her. Time had reversed. Now on the flop-side, she was the one to reject and humiliate him just as he had when he twisted her feelings into a knot and untied them for Sasha. She was almost certain that she heard him hollering her name in the far distance behind her, but those calls were dithering screeches and her ears were giant blocks of ice.

Could she pull it off? Cedric did badger on about how _only skilled sorcerers_ could accomplish it successfully. Then again what did it really matter? If she were to fail then the consequences would fall onto her and affect her alone. So even if she should mess up and potentially even get caught, she wouldn't be impacting others into her deeds.

* * *

Emerging slyly from behind the roomy pillar located in the top left corner of the hall, a cloaked figure bearing a simple sphere chained around their neck and a pocket watch in the palm of their hand, slowly snuck down a hidden passage with evil emanating from their essence. Their sneer luminating a cold command, with a colossal wreck of a mind gnawing through all sympathy for Cedric, the figure crept down the cobblestone stairwell in sheer darkness. The only faint light to guide their path was the torch lit walls and the glow from their eyes filled with the demonic presence of unspeakable power.

With each dainty step they took, the walls shushed and hushed them. They carried on regardless, quickening their pace until they reached the bottom of the stairwell to an underground area reeking with the scent of death. Yanking off their hood, they ambled over to a stone pedestal sitting in the centre of the overly large room. Detaching the orb from the golden chain, they placed it onto the stand that was locked onto the pedestal and waited in patience.

Once it began to shine and sparkle, the evil laugh that echoed around the open room brought in a tragic chorus for the downfall of Cedric. In a flash, images began pouring into the orb, two by two they sank into the glowing glass sphere, these predominant memories orbiting around like a tornado. With a final merciless cackle, the orb ceased to gather any more images from what appeared to be out of no where.

The figure snatched it carefully off its stand reattaching it to the golden chain, hanging loosely around their neck. Proceeding out of the room, they fingered their hood and with a small tug, lifting it back over their head to lock away their identity. Climbing the stairs, the chills that pierced their body only drove them more with a raging ambition. Cedric may have tried to steal the princesses amulet without punishment for that act of treason, but this time it would not be him who had the last laugh. The King's suspicion's had for years circled him and so he hired a professional, an old friend, as a sort of spy. With this evidence of certain manipulation towards the princess Sofia, not even Merlin could save him from definite doom.

"My King will not be disappointed by my efforts," she smiled in prudence. "Finally, Cedric won't be able to worm his way out of this one. Not when there is proof..." a little laugh flew out of her mouth, the walls once again shushing her. Sofia should be begging on her knees for this, after all he did try to usurp the kingdom for his own. Not to mention the countless times he would try to sway her into giving him her amulet. For this, Sofia should be grateful that she doesn't have to put up with his games any longer. Especially the new trick to swoon her.

The passage door shifted open, it was time for Cedric to meet his fate. It seemed as though the afternoon glow had suddenly awakened. The hallway was filled with an Amber glow, the sun still positioned high in the sky.

* * *

Sofia fumbled around frantically inside the perimeter of Cedric's workshop. Normally, she would be graced with the awful banshee squawks of Wormwood and his nasty comments. However, since he had buggered off to join Vor's forces those many years ago, he hadn't since made a reappearance. Which was a good thing to the tell you the truth. There were hundreds and hundreds of spell books piled up in all sorts of places, most slotted into their places on shelves of course, but that didn't calm her nerves in finding the correct book.

She knew it was a spell that would have to be in a _Sorcery of the mind_ book. But to be quite frank, there were five books she last recalled that were all those genre of spell book each with at least thirty or so pages, therefore it would take her quite the while to spot it. Then just to put the cherry on top of the ice cream, she would then need to see what ingredients the spell required and finally learn and master the spell in order to perform it onto Hugo without destroying herself.

That didn't stop her however. Rummaging through frenetically, the princess wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead whilst scanning through mountain's of books. Time was ticking and she only had managed to discover two of the books she required. With time creeping up on her like a fox chasing its prey, she had no time to continue dilly dolling around. She just had to cross her fingers and hope that the spell was situated in the two books she had already fished out. Hastily, she flung the irrelevant books from Cedric's countertop off and in their places set down the two she needed.

 _"Okay Sofia you can find the spell... and master it in like a couple of hours. It's only one of the most intricate spells in the history of spells, but I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake!"_ she thought optimistically, fingering her hair with nerves of steel.

She sat down with her hands unable to stop shivering. With each page turning, it was as though two grains of sand had fallen through her imaginary hourglass. She could just give up, call it quits and hope that she can use her charms to convince him to take her there. Hugo was a reasonable person. He wasn't the type to keep bugging on about her intentions, instead he'd trust her. Fat lot that helped. Her father _was_ the type to ask for all the miniscule details or notice the details any _normal_ person wouldn't think of.

For example: It was a few years ago when she had snuck out to go to a village party. Her father had previously declined her request to go as he didn't approve of her mingling with commoners on a non-eventful day. Bravely, she decided to sneak out but it seemed as though her father was too intelligent to accept her excuse.

 _Roland: Sofia where were you all day?! (he says this angrily)._

 _Sofia: I was visiting the kingdom of Tangu, why?_

 _Roland: Don't lie to me Sofia._

 _Sofia: I'm not lying? (she is)._

 _Roland: You are. If you were telling the truth then you would've left very early this morning to arrive back at this time. Travelling to Tangu takes approximately two point three hours, making your journey four hours or so in total. Plus the hours you would've spent there. This morning I was reading letters in my study when I heard a rustle from outside at about ten AM. I checked outside and I saw you. And to finish my conclusion, you appear to have mud on your dress and as I last recalled Tangu consists of sand. Unless you ventured off to the hanging gardens, but alas I know you wouldn't have._

 _Sofia: (sighs)._

When all seemed hopeless, the sun glazed its presence onto the surface of the antique pages. Their golden complexion radiating a hopeful glow, as the princess leaned in to take a closer look. Faintly, she saw the letters that spelled out: _Mind control._ Underneath, no ingredients were listed to her surprise but it did clearly state in this bold black ink that it was _strictly for skilled sorcerers._ Maybe Cedric could be her only option after all...

She grabbed an all spell wand from the cabinet on the west wall and wasted no time in attempting to control an object first. It wasn't exactly the same, but she didn't really have much choice. Mind focused, gritting her teeth she sprayed out the spell from her parted lips and flicked the wand roughly onto a book she saw lying around. Yet, it didn't move an inch. Would this spell work on inanimate objects? Objects bare no conscience so she couldn't exactly control them with this particular spell.

What could she do? Hugo wanted her hand in marriage. Falling back onto Cedric would only fuel the fire even more. The only way to sweep this malarkey under the rug was to ditch the spell idea and marry the dithering prince of Malingrad. It would then be vital for her to have a tour of her _new home_ and therefore be able to escape and check out the woods of Whistiria. As much as she hated the thought of it, it was her only option. Wasn't it?

 _"Ugh if only Cedric hadn't been such a... such a FOOL! I wouldn't need to-"_ her thoughts were cut off from the gentle knocks echoing off the door. The silently defeating roars of the wood thumping into a orchestrated catastrophe. Why couldn't things go back to the way they used to be? The times where she was swooning after Cedric, Amber would give her the crappiest love advice from that awful sickly sweet novel and her father wasn't as pushy as he now stood to be. With time things should go back. With time Amber should be lifted of the illness, she would eventually forgive Cedric for his deeds and with great hope her father would just shut the fuck up about this whole marriage business.

Things were never that simple. The lamented tune of sorrow would check in at least twice a day. Those moments where Enchancia would face adversity, where the doctor would share his deepest regrets for failing to improve Amber's health and the cries of her mother. The Green lions were her only hope (even if they were fictional), and yet she was delaying the trek to find them all because she was putting herself first.

"...Come in?" said Sofia monotonically, placing the wand on his desk.

A slender figure robed in purple slithered his way around the large oaken door and gave her a warm smile. She couldn't be bothered to show putridness at this point, what use would it do when he wouldn't give up on her anyway? All she needed now was his empathy. Perhaps putting this whole drib drab behind her was best since Sasha was now out of the picture.

"S-sofia… I know-" he muttered timidly before being cut off.

Sofia got off her feet and hobbled to Cedric, burying her face into his chest. A few seconds later, tears poured down her cheeks quicker than the gushing waves over the beach sands. Cedric, confused and stunned lay his hands around her back and pulled her in softly.

"I'm sorry... I can't do the spell, Amber is closer and closer to never waking up, my mother won't come out of her room, father demands I marry Hugo and the Green lions could all be a myth!" she cried, rambling rapidly, latching onto him for dear life. Cedric tilted his head down and placed a chastise kiss upon the top of her head in an attempt to comfort her. Although she had been disgruntled for the past month, there was still a chance to save their friendship.

The workshop's scent was peaked with miscommunication, the smell of disaster brewing like a spell conjured up by a great calamity. The stone slabs below them cackled, making the ground tremble unnoticeably.

"It's going to be alright, princess. I have a plan," he gestured his hands, spreading a skin of hope over the foundation layer of despair.

Sofia raised a brow, egging him to spill the tea.

"Since Hugo seems awfully fond of you anyhow, it will be in our best interest to use a spell that is equally effective, yet easy for you to perform," he paused. "A spell that is identical to hypnosis if you like."

"Hypnosis?" said Sofia questionably. "Isn't that the same as mind control or whatever you guys call it...?"

Cedric wandered over to his desk and opened a drawer directly under it. Inside, he pulled out a large book with some unknown symbols on the front. He coaxed the princess over, and began flicking through the cartridge pages at a steady pace. A few seconds later he jolted to a stop and placed a gloved finger onto the first spell.

"You see my dear, hypnosis is a spell much easier to manipulate. It merely makes him do whatever we command, whereas mind controlling is much harder as we are inside his mind if you like instead of being outside and just commanding his movement," he explained simply. Sofia tried to nod with understanding, but inside her mind was boggling as she couldn't fathom what the difference was. "If we play our cards right, there will be no doubt that we can trick that nasty entitled prince into giving you a free pass to Malingrad," he folded his arms and smirked proudly. "So... any questions?"

"Yes actually!" Sofia huffed. "How in hells bells will we command him to ask my father, when we are there too? My father will wonder why the hell we are telling him to do stuff and then he just does it. It'll seem very fishy," she complained. "Secondly, I've seen hypnosis on telly before. When they are hypnotised, they look drunk and hazy which will be a huge giveaway won't it."

Cedric tutted, "Fear not Sofia, this is a magic spell not a magic trick so they won't act any different. And two, we won't be in the same room when he's babbling onto Roland since if we were it'd still look strange. Roland'll probably think he's been swayed into this as you were the one to previously ask to go."

"Okay okay fine, but what about Hugo once the hypnosis has ended. He won't remember asking my father any of that stuff, therefore he won't come with us now will he? What do you expect me to do, kidnap him!?" she raised her voice.

"He doesn't need to come with us," he reassured her. "We'll just leave him here."

"Leave him here? Are you joking."

"I don't see any problem with that, princess. We leave him here, fly to Malingrad and the King won't be any of the wiser," said Cedric, pulling back his hair.

"That's basically the same as if we didn't do the hypnosis at all!" she gritted her teeth. "We're sneaking out, only with permission but not really because it'll backfire. If we leave him here to wander around, my father is bound to see him and wonder why the hell he's here and why he's not with us. Or Hugo will find my father himself, question his dizziness and ask him where I am," she sighed, face palming her head.

"Then we'll have to hide him... or just hypnotise him even longer until he's on the coach!" he nodded.

No matter how long they kept him hypnotised for, it wouldn't last forever. He would soon snap out of it and question everything, which would lead to further consequences to deal with.

"Cedric..." she spoke softly, warping her arms around his bony body. "That wouldn't work either. No matter how long we would keep refreshing the spell, he would always ask questions and my father will know that we cast a spell on him."

"I-I'm so sorry... Princess Sofia..." he muttered in a meek tone of failure. "I just thought I could solve this one problem for you after all the mess I've caused..."

"It's ok, you don't need to-"

"No. It's not okay princess. I didn't want to make you feel like you were second best, it's just after you were rambling on about how our relationship could never work I guess I just thought it was best to give up on you..." he took a breath as tension filled the air which would soon be filled with a toxic gas. "And I'm sorry... I'm sorry for ruining what we had, I promise I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I was jealous, I was so jealous of that Sasha girl that I tried to ignore you and hope it would make me feel better," she said quietly, with tears prickling in the rims of her blue eyes. "But It only made me feel worse..."

"Hey, don't worry about me princess," he smiled, cuddling her closely. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

"You mean... this could work?" she sniffed, looking up at him with dazzled eyes.

Truthfully, he knew that if it were to work they'd need a miracle. In simpler terms, they'd need Roland to suddenly accept the fact that Sofia had fallen in love with someone twice her age and most importantly not of royal blood.

"I think it could..." he sighed with relief. "But, first we need to worry about this spell and finding the Green lions."

Sofia nodded triumphantly, holding her lover into a comforting squeeze. Everything would finally fall back into place, like the last piece of a thousand piece jigsaw. They stood holding each other for a while, before slowly retracting from their position to gaze in one another's eyes. That would be the last time.

"CEDRIC THE SORCERER, OPEN UP!" a tremendously ear bleeding smack on the door echoed around the room, shaking the fragile walls. Sofia stumbled in confusion as did Cedric. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" the male voices hollered.

"Arrested?" quivered the princess. "What did you do now Cedric?" she shot a deadly glare at him.

"Don't look at me!" he placed his hands on his hips. "I haven't done anything!"

"You must've done something, or they wouldn't be here now would they?" she said, sick with fear.

"It's the King, he has a go at me for any reason possible," he hissed. "What should I do?"

Sofia shook her head despairingly, "It's probably nothing, I'll handle this." the princess gave a faint smile, walking over to the door with knives through her feet.

Calmly she opened the door only to be shoved out the way by three royal guards, clad in red and black. They trotted over to Cedric, grabbing his arms brutally and pulled him towards the door. One of the guards halted and payed a visit to Sofia, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Princess," he spoke kindly. "You are safe now."

"Safe? What are you going on about!" she yelled viciously. "Release him now! Cedric hasn't harmed me in any way, shape or form royal guard!" she spat out urgently.

"We are just following orders, your highness," said the guard. "You'll have to speak to his majesty."

With that he bowed and marched off with the other guards who were dragging off a struggling Cedric. "Don't worry Cedric!" she ran after him, determined to follow the guards until they reached her father. When they did, her father would have some serious explaining to do as to why Cedric was being arrested for apparently harming her in some way.

 _"He couldn't possibly know about us... could he?" she wondered, continuing her pursuit on the guards._


	17. Chapter 17: Deception

**AN - Hello and welcome back to chapter 17. As I am on Easter break, (british time), I have been able to get more writing done which is a positive. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and enjoy!**

 **Recap: Cedric and Sofia mended their torn bond only for him to be arrested for supposedly brainwashing Princess Sofia.**

 **Synopsis of this chapter:** Sofia struggles to deal with the secrets she discovers whilst trying to convince her father that she is in fact acting on her own accord only for her actions to place Cedric further in trouble.

* * *

Chapter 17: Deception.

Sofia kept on the guards heels. They had been trudging down the murky halls for what seemed like hours. Every step only quickened her breathes as they turned the corner into the corridor in which her fathers' study resided. There was something never quite right about where it was situated. You would think as he is the King he would yearn for his study to be south facing so the sunlight can bloom down, or have it on a higher floor so he can have a balcony to watch over his kingdom. Instead, his diminutive study was cosy yes but definitely strangely arranged for someone of his authority. It was placed on the second floor in a small room that you would think used to be a storage cupboard. Sure, it had this beautifully illustrated stain glass window with little sunlight alighting it, but what did that matter? This room couldn't be seen from the front of the castle.

As her thoughts collided with her anger, she suddenly found herself stopping. Cedric took one look back at her with a saddened smile. He knew she would get him out of this; Sofia knew that Roland wouldn't take too kindly to her defence or him. Cedric stayed silent in order to not raise the commotion with the guards. Sofia also pursed her lips to keep on their good side.

Out of the corner of her eye, two more red suited guards came marching over in the general direction, on cue knocking on the King's study. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins only bleated a faster rhythm when the King's advisor, Fredrick, swung open the door to welcome them inside. The guards pulled the sorcerer along like a vicious dog on a leash. Sofia cowered her way in, avoiding eye contact with her father once inside the room of deception.

Those dreams. They haunted her. Those dreams where she and Cedric had been so happily lazing on the surface of June berry island, grass blowing gently in the wind, trees swaying from side to side, sun beaming down and the best part: finally being free. Being free of rules and duties, her father always dragging her by the ear like she were some infant. Coaxing her to marry princes which she had no interest in.

Her father was a dangerous man. He knew how to play his cards. Declining his requests was like setting yourself up to be an open target. Before he was crowned King, he was your typical spoilt prince with a taste for blood. His bad behaviour peaked at the age of fifteen. He would often sneak out, worry his poor mother to death and have a scuffle with lads down the tavern. Often he would arrive back at the castle at midnight or even the early hours of the morning, with scrapes and bruises. His father was horrified, disgusted after finally discovering his battle scars. Did that stop Roland? No. Many times after, he would once again climb outside the frame of his bedroom window and hop down the vines into the shadows of the night.

The tavern held mud wrestling matches every Friday. Prince Roland would disguise himself, as per usual to not get noticed and kidnapped for ransom, volunteer as a player then compete against other thugs or peasants wishing to gain the prize money of three hundred coins.

 _300 COINS= £50 / $40 /_ €75

For peasants this was more than enough. Men, women and even children would enter the ring and fight for that straw bag of gold. Roland cared not for those who needed it more than him. He wanted the glory. He wanted to show those fools just how strong he truly was. Every Friday night, he'd embark out of the castle with a smirk embedded on his face. Venture down to the tavern, win him some gold for fun and head back home in the window he left ajar. His father scolded him, demanded he know where he was scooting off to. Of course, he wasn't going to divulge that information to him even if it meant his allowance would tumble. Stupid right?

Furious, he ordered guards to patrol his room. At first he made this order affirmative as he thought his son was escaping out of his room through the old fashioned way. As ordered, red suited guards spent hours marching up and down the corridor in which his room resided. Legs aching, it was worth it for a bonus in gold. A bag extra. Yet when they heard a thud echoing from inside his room, they barged in only to find the room empty. No one to be found. His aura had decimated.

The window wide open, they growled in agitation. How would the king feel knowing they had failed to contain him? The next morning they reluctantly reported back on this mishap, and the lead they had. Assuming the king would forgive them, they strolled in proudly with this key information. His majesty did not act with mercy. He fired those on duty that night without hesitation and banished them from the grounds.

With his anger boiling with fury like the roaring waves of the ocean, he hired a more efficient way to solve this problem. Private detectives. They hid in the growth outside his window until the prince finally swung it open and climbed his way out. And so they followed him stealthily to his destination. Once they appeared at the formidable tavern with the scent of death lurking nearby that was their cue to reveal themselves.

Sofia's thoughts suddenly awakened. She shouldn't have really picked up her fathers diary. Then again who wouldn't have? A few days prior, her father and herself had been happily flicking through pages of this ancient book full of encryptions. Words could not explain how confusing the sacred language was to determine. For hours, they searched and searched for a translator to this strange and mystical text, yet to their dismay the closest language they found to this one was Barbarian. It was in her luck that her father was called to an ensemble of the tri kingdoms. Her purpose wasn't originally to be rude and dig out her fathers' private notes, yet after tearing out most of the historic books she came upon a small red velveted book tucked away at the back. Pulling it out, wiping the DeBry off, she could clearly see deep marked ink with the wording off: **PROPERTY OF HIS MAJESTY. KING ROLAND.**

Curiosity killed the cat right? She couldn't help but pull apart the book with ease and begin reaming through it. Secrets, lies, betrayal. The one which shocked her the most was his fake love for his mother. He stated firmly that he: _only married her for the applause of the crowd. I needed a wife, a successor to my fruitless throne. Amber and James were barely babbling at this point where I was on the search. What would happen if something were to happen to me? I would have enfants without a mother or a father to nurse them. And so after my wife died, I searched for years and years for the perfect wife. Upon meeting Miranda, I realised I desperately needed a Queen. With her daughter in my clutches to be a third heir, I swooned the young lady. Voila! We were married in no time. Of course, I had to put up with Sofia but it was necessary for my plan to work. I would claim my fruit, which would gain me popularity from my subjects, and prepare them for the possibility of taking the throne. Fools._

 _They wouldn't rob me of my seat as king just yet. But I need my line of heritage to look pleasing._

Sofia blinked back her tears. Tears of deception. She kind of always knew her father wasn't who he said he was, nor was he even the father he promised he was. That day on dads and daughters' day, he said he loved her as if she were his own. Lies. Bullshit. Fucking bullshit. She had to stay strong. If her father knew she had rummaged through his diary, who knows what he could be capable of. Right now, her mothers weakened state, Amber's illness and James' state of mind was something she needed to hold onto. The only person she had left was Cedric, and he was on the line of being exiled. Keep calm. Explain to him in a simple manner that the allegations were just not true.

The last line of his diary was painful. _I returned home with arms around mine. Brute forced carted me back to my home as my fathers proceeded to beat me with the rod. I learned my lesson...I never tried to escape again._ That word escape sounded weird. As if he was a prisoner.

It was no excuse for his behaviour now. How could he betray them so easily? As if they were just playing cards. One by one, discarding them. Poisoning Amber once he knew she would take the throne, causing her mum to reach insanity alongside her step-brother James. All to prove they were not fit enough to succeed the royal throne. Sofia brushed her hands down the purple silks of her dress, gulping. He said he needed to make his heritage look promising but that didn't mean they would take the throne. If her theories were all true, then she would be next...

Perhaps she was thinking too much of it. The only time in which something as crazy as this would occur is in some tragic play. A play such as Macbeth in which he kills the king and his best friend Banquo all for the throne. His vaulting ambition. Her pulse sizzling, the young princess took a quick glance at her father's pale eyes. He gave her a stern frown just before glaring at Cedric with bloodshot eyes. Fredrick stood beside his majesty as did the remainder of the guards who were not imprisoning the robed sorcerer.

"Dad, w-what is going on?" said Sofia timidly, her palms dripping with sweat. " _Play it cool Sofia. As long as you are completely dumbfounded he won't know you're lying.."_ she said to herself.

Cedric gave a quick gulp whilst Roland got up from his seat. Ambling towards Cedric, he focused his eyes on Sofia. "Sofia, are you alright?" he said with a sweet softness in his tone. Sofia was taken aback by his affection. She knew it was false.

"Yes why? What's going on," said the princess, acting bewildered. Her legs trembled as if an earthquake was erupting. She tried her best to calm her nerves, to try and act as confused as possible to deter suspicion away from herself. Of course, Cedric would have to follow through too. If he so much as once slipped up, Roland would realise very quickly that he was guilty. Even though Cedric wasn't committing a crime as such by building a relationship with the princess, Roland had this burning hatred for him which meant any chance to get rid of him he would take. Luckily, Fredrick was present in the room which meant the king couldn't sneakily dispose of him.

Fredrick took the next glance before replying, "You see your highness, Cedric the sorcerer has had some allegations placed under his name. One of our most trusted spies from another kingdom has provided us with some evidence to his despicable behaviour," he paused, placing a hand on her shoulder. Electrified, she jolted back from his grip leaving him with concern painted across his face.

"What do you mean Sir?" said Sofia, panicked. Not even formalities mattered, but she had to sound convincing.

He folded his arms, leaving Cedric weak. "Sofia dear..." he took a deep breath. "Alaiya has informed us on Cedric's behaviour towards you. As a sorcerer, and especially one of his age, he should know his place, keep to himself without preying on you," said Fredrick.

Cedric frowned, struggling to move his arms. "I'll have you know I haven't done anything of the sort!" he chopped defensively. Fredrick turned his head towards him fascinated by his sudden anger spurt out. "Sofia may be the princess, but that doesn't mean I cannot develop a friendship with her."

He shook his head, "Sofia was convinced you were in love with her. Although you declined her, Alaiya proved that you weren't serious," he said coldly.

 _"Who the fuck is Alaiya?" Sofia thought. "Who would know about my little outburst in Wei-ling other than Cedric and that weird sorceress from Maling-"_ she gasped silently. Sasha. That two faced bitch had been a spy for Roland all along. Posing as Sasha, she warmed up to the sorcerer only so she could keep her eyes glued on him and his every move. Now she was regretting begging for him in Wei-ling at the festival. Cedric had stated he did not love her back, but that was all an act of worry. How could Sasha of known he was lying?

"I don't love the princess!" Cedric gnashed his teeth, leaning forward as best he could. "I shoved her away because I have no feelings for her whatsoever! She's like the sister I never had."

That one line did sting a little. Sure, it was all an act, but now that Roland was cottoning on to his actions, there would be no hope of making this relationship work. Sofia heaved a breath, "Father, Cedric is telling the truth. I was a bit drunk that's all. Vivien, Jun and I had had this herbal alcoholic drink which we ended up drinking a little too much of," she giggled a little. "It was tasty..." she lied. "But, I guess it made me start blabbering off impolitely to poor Cedric."

The chances of her Father settling for that excuse were a little below minus ten. "I swear I don't have any feelings for that lousy sorcerer. He just helps me with spells a lot and while Amber, James and Mother are not well and you spending most of your time with important duties- I figured I needed someone to keep me company..." she tilted her head downwards in an attempt to gain the sympathy vote.

Most of that was the truth apart from him being lousy. Roland smirked before giving a light clap to Sofia.

"Bravo," he sneered. "Did you honestly believe I would fall for that?" he hissed. "It's funny really because I always knew Cedric was someone untrustworthy the moment he first stepped into _my_ palace," said Roland. A displeasure sat on his face speaking so vulgarly in front of his closest advisor who wasn't looking too pleased with his choice of words, but he carried on lashing out like a dog without a muzzle. "Cedric has either brainwashed you into this with some torturous spell, or you are willingly involving yourself with him."

 _"Will the princess honestly save my ass? If calling me lousy and only good for teaching her magic is real than I have no hope in hell..."_

There was no way she was going to out Cedric. He had been her friend for many many years up until now and although he made mistakes those months ago, she forgave him and he had sworn never to defy her again. If she did out him, he would be exiled to some deserted island crawling with snakes, spiders and other venomous creatures. On the other hand if she admitted her feelings then most likely Cedric would not only be shipped off, she would also be thrown into some conversion camp for royals. Nasty buildings full of despair and sorrow where people are detained.

Only the wealthy can afford to send their children in the monstrosity. Most of the time, it is because they are attracted to their own gender and the rich snobs decide they don't want to be _embarrassed_ and want a quick way to convert them back to being heterosexual/straight. Which by the way is cruel and unattainable. There is nothing wrong with loving someone of your own gender. In some other cases, parents send children there because they are not attracted to people their age or they have slept with randoms' , gotten pregnant and therefore they want to try and change them so they stop with the slutty behaviour.

"Your majesty, If I may..." Fredrick gritted his teeth tightly. "Alaiya should be with us in this time of need. As a witness."

Roland sighed.

All went quiet as one of the guards left the room to summon her spyness, Alaiya. That rat. Yes, yes she was just doing obviously what she had been hired for but still. It wouldn't have mattered if she was spying on someone else. But because she had deceived them like this it made all the difference. It wasn't long after before Alaiya and a red suited guard strolled in the room. She wasn't at all like Sasha in all fairness. Obviously, it was her but she had disguised herself as Sasha to trick Cedric. Light blue hair held up in two lengthy pigtails, a purple crop top with skin tight black leggings, fingerless jet black gloves and a shoulder back hanging around her neck. Sofia dodged her head from her. The next time she looked, Alaiya was stood right in front of her, towering over her. Sofia's skin jumped.

"Aghnn!" she yelled. She looked round the room, all eyes were on the pair of them.

"Princess Sofia, I'm awfully sorry for startling you," she smiled, rubbing the side of her neck. "My name is agent Alaiya. I am a senior spy for Malingrad co-operation and I have been ordered by your father to keep a check on Cedric. Now from what I've noticed, you seem to have this lust for him and because he has kept feeding you this affection back, this problem has been dewing for quite some time."

"I'm so confused!" she jittered. "I don't love him if that's what you're thinking! He's just a friend."

Alaiya shook her head in slow motion, placing a gloved hand on her bare shoulder. "Your highness. I know this must be difficult to admit in front of such nobility. At your age in fact, I had to deal with similar issues. I met a guy who was ten years older than me when I was only sixteen. He was charming and he gave me everything I ever wanted..." she paused, looking at her with ocean eyes. "His personality was a positive, he would comfort me on rough days and I felt like I could conquer the world with him by my side," said Alaiya. "But it was false... one day I left my house to meet him at our sacred grove and to my astonishment he wasn't alone..."

Sofia widened her eyes.

"He was swooning with this woman named Georgia. She was a dancer from my village and much more his age," she explained. "Now you see princess, maybe right now it seems like a good idea to swoon after such a gentlemen, but I promise you no good can come from trying to date older men. They will get bored of keeping it safe. Cedric is much older than you and has no royal status."

"I'm not swooning after him!" she snarled, panicking. "He is merely just one of my dearest friends!" defending herself.

"If that is so, why were you blatantly begging for him in Wei-ling?" she questioned her, her voice changing tone. It wasn't understanding anymore. She could've left it alone and said it must've been a mistake, but she hated that loathsome sorcerer with a burning passion and wanted to get rid of him for good. She had shown her crystal orb to Roland a few hours ago, that scene where Sofia had cried for him, where Cedric had declined her, the alley where Sofia wanted to tell him something and Sofia in the tent ranting to her sleepy friends. There was without a doubt some dubious chemistry sparking up.

It was becoming too much. The voices crowded her. "Princess, answer the question," Alaiya said firmly.

"She's right Sofia, just tell the truth," she heard her father say. "This won't disappear."

Cedric wobbled his eyes, looking directly at her. Alaiya stared at her like a hawk on its prey, as did Roland and the guards.

"Your highness, please..." Fredrick said. "This is a serious matter. If Cedric has forced you into this we need to know."

"Sofia..." the voices kept raining down. "Sofia!" again and again. "Your highness, Cedric will not get away with this." she grabbed her head and squeezed it lightly.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Princess Sofia, we need an answer." memories flashed back. Old and new.

Cedric helping her with the toughest spells. Amber convincing her to trip over in order for him to notice her, watching him attempt that garden spell only to have to make up a lie for him after he failed it, admitting her feelings for him in Wei-ling, those dreams of him, kissing him, arguing with him, watch him beat himself up over the fact that he had unintentionally hurt her, and this...

"Because I love him!" she spluttered accidentally. "I love him ok! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY!" she cried, falling to her weakened knees.

All fell silent. No whispers, no outbursts, no nothing. That was when she knew she had screwed up...


	18. Chapter 18: Hightail exit

**Hey guys, author here. First off- sorry I'm late but I've had a lot of coarse work and been trying to spend as much time as possible with my new girlfriend. I wanna remind you that in my bio, you can find all you need to know about the Green lions in case you were interested. We are on chapter eighteen now! Gosh time does fly. Hope you've all enjoyed the ride. What went from an innocent crush story, has now grown into something much larger and I'm so grateful for the support. If you would like me to add any OC'S then feel free to PM me.**

 **Recap:** Sofia tried to reason with her father in convincing that he was innocent and that her feelings were false. Sasha showed her true colours, revealing to be Alaiya: a senior spy for Malingrad, hired by Roland. Sofia accidentally revealed her feelings for Cedric.

 **Synopsis:** Sofia's stunt places Cedric in a dark place, exiling him to a wasteland-type area of Malingrad named: Alluvia. Roland tries to find out if Sofia is under an influential spell, demanding she be detained to the castle grounds until further research is finished. Before escaping from the palace, our helpless hero visits Amber then embarks on a very important mission to Malingrad without Roland knowing, desperate to find the Green lions.

* * *

Chapter 18: Hightail exit

Sofia looked up in utter shock. Those words she had just spoken had caused all eyes to gaze gob smacked in her direction. However, Cedric didn't act as surprised and confused as the rest; his eyes pleaded guilty under the bright light of the sunlight beaming in. Sofia couldn't decipher exactly what he was thinking since his mouth remained an unemotional line and his reaction didn't quite hit the mark as much as she thought it would. If she were in his shoes, she would be fuming. The possibility of him being exiled to a ghastly place was more than half. And so, shouldn't he be angry?

Cedric's blood drained out of him. His face colourless and his eyes almost shaking like an earthquake. But he couldn't once again let Roland trod over him. For years he had cowered away, obeyed the nasty king's orders even if they were unreasonable. All to prevent losing his job, or worse: being exiled. Though, it wasn't anger or humiliation he felt once his true love had blabbed their secrets, it was a hint of courage. This was his time. For years, he had been too timid to fight back, too feeble to defend himself against the tyrannous king. But times had changed. If he didn't speak up, he would once again let Roland have the last laugh, with a devilish smile painted on his mouth. Sofia would take the fall if he didn't confirm her words were true, he couldn't bare to see that happen.

 _C'mon Cedric. There's no point waffling in your own self pity like usual. God the princess must think you're a right idiot! Get off your high horse and start taking some blame, YOU were the one to reciprocate her feelings, so YOU need to own up. Stand up for yourself!_ Cedric's inner voice had crept out from the catacombs once again, slithered into his mind and taken control of his thoughts.

" _I know..." Cedric thought to himself. "I can't- UGH! I can't just be a fool like always!"_ Though he hated to admit it, his inner self was being truthful.

 _Cedric! You need to hurry up. Wake up!_

 _"Oh merlin's mushrooms... here goes nothing..."_

Sofia held her breath, unprepared for her lover's stance. Roland looked astonished as he warped his way over to the timid princess, a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Sofia regained her breathing, only to find her eyes were a little disoriented and her father wasn't at all his normal self. She knew she was going faint. The world span faster than her eyes could catch up to the blurred motion, her knees nobbled and her breathes quickened.

Cedric appeared beside the princess, pulling an arm around her. Alaiya bit her lip. As much as she detested Cedric for his actions he inflicted upon her all those years ago, she couldn't allow Sofia to take the blame even if she did bring some of it on herself. Truth is she admired Sofia. She is someone who is the golden example for everyone, someone who puts others needs before her own and someone who acts with wisdom to benefit others.

"Sire, It is my fault too!" Cedric spluttered nervously, his teeth trembling. "I shouldn't have gotten myself involved with her, but I did and I don't regret it one bit. I love her your majesty and I don't care if you kill me, please don't punish her for my deeds."

For the first time in his life residing in the cold palace walls, he had stood up for himself. Prior to his change of heart, he would lurk in the depth of the shadowy halls, sneer at everyone who dared bother him and plotted 24/7 to take the princesses precious amulet. Times changed. Here he stood defending her with his life, ready to take the fall. Sofia looked up to her right, Cedric guarding her as if she were the crown jewels. Going to Malingrad was her only option. Going to Malingrad was her only option, the only way to save Amber. Her mum and James were counting on her. Though she could barely walk, this could be her only opportunity to make a run for it. Her father was distracted, the guards had their eyes peeled onto Cedric, Fredrick was basically linking arms with his majesty and Alaiya seemed to be brooding in her own thoughts.

If she didn't run, she would lose her only chance. After this little confrontation, she would most likely be doomed to stay in the castle for all eternity and Amber would eventually die, leaving her mum and James locked in an endless insanity. Her Father wasn't the man she thought he was. She needed to set things right. Once her mum finds out, she could make the decision to divorce him.

"Sir Hulbert." Roland sneered with a cold command. "Please escort Cedric to the courtyard. I want him shipped to Alluvia as soon as possible, but as that could take time I assume you know where the dungeon is to contain him until his chauffeur arrives."

"No father you can't send him there!" the princess yelled with agitation, a slight slur in her voice. "Alluvia is a horrible place... PLEASE I beg of you."

Roland snapped a looked, unempathetic. "You young lady are under some sort of influencer... I can feel it. And so you will be detained to the castle until I get to the bottom of this mayhem!" he roared, gesturing a finger at her.

Cedric furrowed his brows as the king swiftly turned his head to face him. "As for you... I have been waiting many years to eliminate you from _my palace walls..._ Without evidence, simply disposing of you was out of the question in terms of law. But alas I have evidential proof to finally exterminate you..." he grinned.

She had had just enough of her father. The door was wide open strangely and it was her ticket out of this hell hole study. Cedric was doomed whether she stayed or not; at least if she fled to Malingrad she could eventually find Alluvia and rescue him. If she stayed, Cedric would be doomed with no chance of rescue. Whilst Roland turned his attention onto the traitor, Sofia eyed up the door.

 _"You can do this Sofia, you need to do this...for Cedric, for mum, for James..."_

Sofia leaped from Cedric's loose grasp and skidded out the door with great speed in her feet. Her head was spinning, many voices called out from behind her. Some with great anger and some not so much. She couldn't really tell, she was sick with worry. All she focused on was the road ahead. With no real plan, she scooted speedily down the long corridor in hope to reach the south exit where the horses were contained. But it wasn't enough...

Her feet gave way before she reached the exit...

Though she didn't reach the ground as she assumed she would, she didn't receive the sinister glares from her monstrous father...  
All she could feel was herself being pulled towards the ground by gravity, her surroundings darkening steadily until finally it all went pitch black.

The next thing she knew she was bundled up in Alaiya's arms in her dim lit bedroom. She gazed at her with confusion. Why would she follow her? Unless it was to return her to her father. She wiggled around in a state of panic, the world blurry.

"Shh Princess!" Alaiya whispered. Sofia obeyed, finding herself motionless. "You need to listen to me. I am not going to hurt you, just please quieten down it's late. This stupid investigation hasn't even began yet since you were out of it and Cedric had been taken to the dungeon of your palace and I was assigned to watch over you..." she explained messily.

 _"Why is she talking in past tense… like this happened ages ago..."_

"Get off of me!" she said exasperated. "Why am I- what's going on..."

"Long story short you fainted. Commander Reeves found you first and administrated some of his Elites to take you back to your room. Your father of course wasn't too bothered, he had Cedric to take care of and you were safely entrusted with his highest," said Alaiya. "The king believed you were under some sort of spell and so he was going to try to find an anti influencer or something- but since you fainted your body wouldn't react properly to the cure."

Sofia couldn't grasp any of it. She couldn't recall any of what she had told her, only that she didn't make it to the exit as she had planned and that her father was dithering on about some sort of hypnosis or influential potion. She remembered falling over due to lack of balance but after that the world switched off.

"Why are you telling me all of this..." said the princess breathlessly.

"Because... I want to help you," said Alaiya. "After the guards took you back to your room unconscious, the king ordered me to watch over you and after that awful confrontation in his study I had developed my own opinion."

"Your own... opinion?" breathed Sofia.

"His majesty has been very _prominent_ lately. Cedric wasn't even trialled... he was instantly flown to Alluvia once the chauffeur arrived," said Alaiya. "Fredrick was fired for objecting to the king's unfair rulings and so I didn't dare speak a word which would go against his majesty otherwise there would be no one to help you."

"How long have I been asleep?" she said frantically. "Why would you suddenly help me?! Is Amber ok?! Oh gosh what's been going on..." she began to sob uncontrollably. God forbid if that lying toe rag had placed a finger on them.

"Hey..." she thumbed a lock of Sofia's hair. "Amber is fine. And as I said just now, I want to help you because you aren't a bad person princess and I suppose a lot has changed in a month. I had time to mull and brood over my actions... I shouldn't have accepted the deal to spy over you and Cedric in exchange for massive pay... for that I'm sorry."

"A MONTH!" she bellowed, not caring that it was late at night. "For a month poor Cedric has been strapped up in that awful place! For a month Amber has been getting worse just like everyone else in this castle! And I've been completely out of it! This is absurd!" ranted the restless princess. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Although that was a stupid thing to blab since how could she possibly wake someone who isn't asleep but rather in a blackout.

Alaiya placed a hand over her mouth in a dire attempt to quieten her down. "Please stop having a go at me! I'm having a rough day as it is and I don't need the king or any of his guards to storm in here and see how inappropriate this is..."

Sofia wouldn't want her only potential rescuer to get dobbed in neither. Not to mention how over excited he would be that she had finally decided to get her ass up, no doubt he would be like: _Oh I'll invited some suitors over tomorrow!_ or _Alaiya you will be detained to the dungeon for life._ Sofia couldn't deal with either scenario.

"Alright, alright I apologise for venting so loudly," she said curtly. "But in all honesty Alaiya, how can you help me? As you might've remembered, my father ordered guards to take extra precautions in keeping me locked away. Pointless anyway since I've been sleeping for the past damn month," she curbed her lip, realising the curse word that had just slipped from her tongue.

Alaiya took a hefty sigh as if she had just said something utterly ridiculous. Sofia gave her a long stare, she really was quite breath taking. Her blue hair matched her crystal clear eyes. Blue as the ocean. "Princess, Ive been ordered to watch over an unconscious person for the past month. Do you really think I just sat on a chair and stared at you twenty four seven?" she gave a shallow laugh.

She shrugged.

"No-I didn't just- UGH you know what never mind forget I asked that. Instead, I planned a way for us to escape this dammed place!" the princess sat on her bed and beamed with excitement, Alaiya nodded proudly. "I have written down each step on this piece of parchment-" she fiddled in her pocket of her satchel bag and fingered it out with ease. "I've written down each step so we can tick them off one by one, and by the way there are five steps so I shouldn't think this plan will be too much work," she grinned.

She passed it over to the eager princess and let her read over each step.

 _Escape no.3_

 _\- Step 1: Sneak pass the hall guards_

 _\- Step 2: If anyone spots us, pretend to be sleep walking (I'll say I'm coming to get you)._

 _\- Step 3: Get down safely to the ground level_

 _\- Step 4: Sneak out the back entrance and find the stable_

 _\- Step 5: We fly to Malingrad_

 _"Escape number three?"_ the princess thought. _"And wait- Step five: WE fly to Malingrad- WE!?"_

"Uhm… why are you coming to Malingrad with me?" she asked politely. "I can do this alone you know."

"Princess this is no time to be modest, I know Malingrad like the back of my hand and plus if I stay the king will wonder where you are-remember he entrusted me to look after you and then lock me up or worse..." she shivered.

"Oh right- you're right sorry- It's not like I didn't want you to come it's just-"

"No need to say anything more, it's all good," she laughed quietly. "So any questions?"

"Uhm yes... a few actually," Sofia trembled, biting her lip.

From Alaiya's stone expression she guessed she wanted a _no_ as an answer but she didn't complain so the princess began to ask her questions.

"What if my dad finds us? God he'll kill you!" she gasped.

"Didn't seem a problem before when you were willing to leave me back here!" she teased. Sofia frowned. "Fine- look we'll just play stupid and you have to pretend to be sleepwalking, ok sweet cheeks?"

 _"SWEET CHEEKS?" she growled._

"Yes, but what if he catches us in obvious escape movement such as hiding behind a pillar or something? It's not like I would crouch in my unconscious state is it?" said Sofia. "And can unconscious people even sleepwalk?"

Alaiya thought for a second. Those questions were inevitably quite hard to answer, but training as an elite spy has its advantages.

"I ain't a spy for nothing Princess. We won't be able to hide behind obvious stuff on your fathers floor otherwise he'll know for sure- instead we'll have to walk normally and if he unexpectedly comes out coincidentally then it'll look natural to say you are sleepwalking," she reassured her. "Also I'm pretty sure your father isn't brains of all- he probably wouldn't know if unconscious people are capable of sleepwalking."

"Alright, I trust you. My father was never a major in medicine anyway."

The princess hopped off and trailed over to her bed. Pulling the covers back delicately, she clambered into bed and looked over at the calendar sitting on her bed side drawer. It was Tuesday, the day before Wednesday- the day in which her father would visit Tangu to discuss the trading of the lavish carpets and dried fruits. That would be a more suitable day to break out.

"Excuse me princess, but you do not wish to do this plan tonight?" questioned the blue haired girl.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" she asked funnily, sitting up in her bed.

"Uhm Wednesday your highness?"

"Precisely the day my father spends the day and night in Tangu discussing his trading business," said Sofia. "I wish to see my sister before I leave- who knows how long we'll be gone! My father will be too much of an obstacle for that and so tomorrow is the only day in which he is gone for the whole day and night."

"Ah what a smart idea!" she smiled gratefully. "That makes this whole expedition much easier to tackle- and you can bid your sister and any other family farewell."

Sofia nodded, yawning with great exhaustion, despite having slept for a month. Must've been the dim light that caused her eyes to momentarily shut now and then, the complete calm silence of the castle and the moonlight shining an angelic beam in through her closed curtains. The princess began to lower her head onto her pillow, before a sudden shock came to her. She heard Alaiya get up and walk over to the door and she couldn't help but want her to stay. She couldn't bare the thought of being alone in this room while her father was a potential murderer. He could easily poison her to get rid of her.

Sofia shot up, despite being dragged down with fatigue. "WAIT!" she hollered a little too loudly.

Alaiya shot her body around thinking she had an urgent question to ask. "Shh I'm only in the room, there's no need to shout your highness," she placed a finger to her own lips. "Let me guess, you have another question?"

"Well...It's a question but it's not exactly about the mission..." she mumbled. "It's actually quite embarrassing to say out loud-"

"Little embarrasses me, now just get on with it because I'm really tired."

"Would you... I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but- would you-"

"God sakes just spit it out!"

"Can you sleep with me tonight!" she spluttered.

Alaiya paused. _I really would like the company..._ "No," she said bluntly.

"W-why not...? I'm not trying to-"

The princess welled up with hot flushed cheeks, immediately feeling very nervous and embarrassed for requesting such a thing. She didn't think that-OH god she didn't think that she was trying to bed her, did she? That would be a sin punishable by death if her father were to find out. He was severely homophobic unlike their neighbouring countries.

"It would be highly inappropriate," she wandered over to her bed casually. "Imagine if someone saw us. What would they think if I was to sleep beside you?" she asked rhetorically.

But Sofia didn't care- she needed her to stay and keep her safe, calm her if she had a bad dream and keep her company. Something drew her to this woman and she didn't know what. The spy began to leave, but was stopped by Sofia. She flung forward and took hold of her wrist.

"P-please I'm so scared... my father- I know things that you don't and I really would like your company," she quivered desperately.

"I'm flattered," she retorted. "But I can't have anyone spotting us princess, they'll think its right queer..." she looked away.

"Look I promise if anyone sees us I will wake up and take the blame. Even if I get punished..." she sighed. "I will say you didn't have a choice."

Sofia couldn't fathom why she was willing to cover for this traitor who had got her into this mess into the first place. She had been the cause of this chaos- the main reason Cedric was trapped in a sandy wasteland. Yet- her act to try and fix it proved she had a good heart. Ever since she was knee high, she had always tried to see the good in everyone, even if there was no good to see.

"You better make that a promise princess," she sneered. "Let me go get my sleep wear, won't be a minute."

Sofia plonked her head back down in her pillow and gazed star struck at the ceiling. Something about her was very... intriguing, alluring? She closed her eyes in pure enthrallment, next thing she knew she was drifting off into a distant sleep. Not long after her door creaked open and then closed again. Alaiya slipped under the covers next to and looped her arms around her waist.

Sofia felt extremely safe, but a little uncomfortable. She didn't ask to be fondled, nor did she specifically say it was something to not do. Assuming it was just for comfort, she princess laid her head back on the spy's chest and closed her eyes once more.

This was something she hadn't had in a long time- comfort, reassurance, someone to keep her safe. Even If she was initially the villain, she sure had proved to her that she wanted to turn her attitude around. Giving her a chance wasn't the worst idea. Sofia snuggled closely to her, breathing in the intoxicating waver of her perfume before snoozing back off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Lost with regret

**_AN - Welcome back! Sorry for taking an eon to update, been busy with preparing for mock examinations. This chapter will finally get the ball rolling, hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _happy reading._**

 ** _Synopsis:_** _Sofia says her last goodbyes to Amber before mapping a plan with Alaiya to get to Malingrad._

 _Question for you all: Do **you** trust Alaiya? And Do you think her and Sofia are a good match?_

* * *

Chapter 19: Lost with regret

Sofia cocked her head up, rain shattering the windows along the far side of her bedroom. She couldn't quite fathom why she had agreed to fall asleep when Cedric had been carted off to Alluvia. If lucky, she could've been there already; there sketching out a fool proof plan to break him out. Though, brushing her sister aside would've been hard to swallow as she didn't know how long she had left.

Servants entered the room, handing her breakfast on a silver platter. Violet following in after, dusting around the room, dressing Sofia in a formal but casual purple dress with a lace pattern on the trim. And finally, telling her the good news about last night.

Her mum had finally opened up, she began eating at dinner and even slowly began attending her morning duties once again. Sofia took this opportunity to ask her whether she wanted to see Amber with her. Wise, not wise? She was too excited to care. Her mum had been cooped up in that dusty old room for months now, having her food delivered to her like _she_ was the one in a coma.

Alaiya was no where to be seen. Probably because she was paranoid, getting it into her head that someone would catch them sleeping together. Sofia bit down hard on her lip, causing blood to trickle into her mouth. Licking it away, she finished up her breakfast and raced out the door. She had to know where this mysterious spy fled off to otherwise their plan could go to pot. As the clock chimed eight o'clock, she almost beamed with relief. Her father was due to leave for his diplomatic trading business in Tangu which meant escaping for her great expedition wasn't so impossible. Skipping, she searched aimlessly around the palace hoping to spot her bright blue hair.

It was only until she heard a sobbing noise did she stop her footing. She was outside Amber's bedroom funnily enough, a weak cry ringing from inside. Sofia turned her body and took a few steps at the tiny crack in the door to take a peak. It was James. In his twin's absence, he hadn't been his chirpy, outgoing self. In fact, he had described himself as being _dead inside_ once. That shocked Sofia, like it would anyone hearing that from their family member. People say twin's have an impenetrable bond, a telepathic connection that allows them to know when the other person is unhappy or in danger. It seems this old wives' tell rings true for these two; ever since Amber had become comedised, James too had resumed this depressed state like he too was dying.

Sofia walked in, taking a deep breath. It had been a while since she had spoken to her step brother. Mainly because all he would do is sob, or ramble out nonsense. Cradled over Amber was James, his arms latching onto her.

"James...?" said Sofia calmly.

James looked around his shoulder, tears gushing from his eyes like waterfalls.

"James.." she took a breath. "Are you okay?" she said this knowing he wasn't but asked anyway.

He slowly rose from his fixed position and ran to Sofia unexpectedly, burying his face into her shoulder, whimpering. Sofia pulled him into a comforting embrace before attempting to speak to him again. "Still grieving over her?" she said.

James nodded sullenly, wiping the tears off his cold, dampened cheeks. He sat on the cushioned stool beside her bed, coaxing Sofia to sit with him. She obeyed, hoping for him to spill news about her wellbeing. Upon sitting, he lowered his head downwards and let out a sigh before looking back up at his sister, laying motionless in bed.

"F-father said she won't wake up..." he wept. "Said this illness will only get worse.."

Sofia widened her eyes. She knew Amber's illness was something doctor's were unable to cure, but surely there was a way to sustain her whilst she went off to Malingrad. And then the thought devoured her mind: Cedric or Amber? Who was more worth saving. Amber was physically dying whereas Cedric only trapped somewhere. Alaiya knew Malingrad like the back of her hand and therefore might be the key to finding the Green lions. Travelling to Alluvia was definitely a very important priority, but her step sister's life mattered more. She had made up her mind. Cedric would have to wait...

She got up suddenly, peering over her resting place. She leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't worry Amber, I will find a way to save you. The Green lions are only a kingdom away and I will convince them to save you!" she proudly spoke outwards. James gave her a confuzzled look.

"S-Sof, who are the Green l-lions?" he asked puzzled.

"Well- we don't know for sure if they are really real- legends more so… But in books, they were a group of warriors who were nearly wiped out by this beast who posed as a threat to the kingdom. Unfortunately, only three survived after saving Enchancia and allegedly are now preserved in Amber in an unknown location in Malingrad," she explained. "But they had magical powers so I'm hoping they can heal Amber!" chirped Sofia, optimistically.

It seems he was not all there to take in the amount of information, so he gave a firm nod.

"Goodbye James, take care of her..." she gave him one last hug. James nodded again, still confused.

Upon leaving, she made her way to the south exit. Avoiding the common halls, she creeped her way out of the castle at last. The weather promising, she hurried over to the stables before a voice called out to her. Turning, she saw the spy running after her , breathing heavily.

"Wait, Princess!" she shouted. "Wait for me..."

That was the plan but oh well.

Sofia waited on the edge of her seat for the woman to catch up with her. She couldn't help but stare, she was quite... stunning. The Princess shook her head in embarrassment. _Yes think like that if you want to be disowned. I can't ever... never mind._ Finally, after catching up with her they both started walking towards the carriage depo. Guards trailed their asses around every corner, making this no simple task for the two ladies. They had to sneak silently, hide behind trees and hedges, and most importantly think of an easy excuse as to why they were out here if they were to be caught.

"Where were you?" Sofia whispered discreetly. "I looked most places for you..."

"Sorry your highness, I was scoping out the castle to ensure his royal _painess_ was on this trading business as you said he was."

She raised an eyebrow, "Call me Sofia for goodness sakes," she rolled her eyes playfully. "And what did you not believe me?"

"N-no.." she blushed. "It's just they might've been a change of plans ya know?"

Sofia shrugged, "Okay sure."

Reaching the back path to the depo, this was the time to make the plan. Both had an idea on how this would play out, but having a plan of action was much better than not having one at all. Crouching behind a wall, they began conversing a quick, simple plan.

"Okay so if caught I say that you needed some fresh air-simple. You stay behind me, if guards come our way we hide or make a run for it. If we reach the depo and find guards there, I will try and cause a distraction to shoo them off- got it? You run in and try get a carriage up and running and we'll go from there," she rambled strategically. Sofia caught herself staring at the twenty two year old once again, accidentally of course.

 _God dammit why is she so..._

"Sofia?" she snapped. The princess jolted a little, acknowledging her attention onto her. "Did you listen to a word I said?"

She nodded hastily.

"Good, well you need to look like you are or I won't know," said Alaiya. "Now come on, show me the path so I can take a look."

They tiptoed around the main garden wall, carefully making there way around a handful of guards to the beginning of the short route to the depo. It wasn't as though they would be walking for miles, in fact it was like walking from the far side of the garden back to the beginning of it. And the trail wasn't the issue, it was the fear of being caught...

Mapping out the way, Alaiya grabbed onto Sofia's hand and began sneaking through and around the first set of hedges, avoiding any guards. Sofia wasn't paying attention to the guards, Alaiya's scent was distracting her; she honestly smelt like a bouquet of flowers. They drove forward with ease, there wasn't too many guards near the end of the trail thankfully since it wasn't a place many people would know how to get to except the guards, royal family and any trainees. But alas being cautious was the way to go.

Making it the end, Sofia peered around to the carriage depo to see but one person, the repairman. He was busying himself by finishing his work on a carriage wheel. If they could just wait a little longer, he would most likely leave to go get his pay from the head of commissions.

Alaiya looked down at the princess.

"Let's wait for him to leave Alaiya, he will surely be packing up his equipment," she whispered.

Quietly they waited, for over ten minutes they sat waiting for this guy to move his arse. And yet he was delaying himself by taking an eon to pack up his tools and retreat for his pay. Alaiya rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratingly.

All of a sudden Sofia felt a harsh tap on the brim of her shoulder. A gruff voice growled at the both of them.

A red soldier snared at them with a cold command. The princess flinched at his cold touch, sending shivers up her spine. This man let a small huff, "What are you doing out here Miss Smith with the princess when strict orders detain her inside the palace?" he hissed grumpily.

Alaiya rose to her feet, "Hass." she said. "The princess has been feeling a little under the weather so I took her outside for some fresh air.." even her own words deceived her.

"And why did you walk so far from the premises?"

His structure made it hard for them to act so coolly around. He was at least six foot tall, his brows fixated into a permanent frown and having his arms crossed was nothing short of uninviting. They had no real reason to have wandered off unless they were to tell him the truth. Which would foil their plan.

"Sir... uhm…" Sofia stuttered out. "It was my fault! I wanted to play- erm- hide and seek but turns out I'm not very good at it and she found me here so we're taking a little rest before heading out.." she shivered. Her excuse was beyond unreasonably laughable- an adult wanting to play such games in such circumstances, preposterous.

 _Oh Sofia you really are an idiot, why would you think of saying that? Now Alaiya will get thrown in the dungeon for disobedience._

Before Hass could speak, someone appeared behind him. Someone Sofia hadn't expected to see here, someone she was glad to see as a matter of fact. Hass turned to face the new member of the conversation, gasping in shock.

"There will be no more of that commander Hass," they spoke firmly. "You will leave them both alone for me to deal with, is that alright with you?"

"Y-yes of course!" he scooted off cowardly.

And the three were left, for good or worse. What would this mean for them now?

* * *

 **AN- Heya, if you enjoyed this chapter pls review AND if you have any OC'S you want me to add OR if you have any suggestions on who saved the day, then pls do make a guess.**

 **See you all in Chapter 20, they will finally go to Malingrad ;)**


End file.
